Issei El Heredero de Sparda
by WolfDeath
Summary: Tras haber fallado en salvar a rias de su compromiso con raiser aun después de haber entregado su brazo izquierdo a Ddraig, y tras un doloroso suceso issei descubrirá su verdadera identidad y será reconocido como el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos
1. Despierta tu verdadero poder

**Capitulo 1 Despierta tu verdadero poder **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

><p>-No puede ser! –decía el castaño de rodillas mirando aquella macabra escena en el patio trasero de su casa- Que fue lo que sucedió? –decía este con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas<p>

El castaño no entendía porque había sucedido esto pero tal vez debamos recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos estos últimos meses

Tras haber renunciado a su brazo izquierdo para poder usar el máximo poder de Ddraig para salvar a Rias de su compromiso con Raiser, su poder no fue lo suficiente y falló por segunda vez, eso le dolió en el momento pero lo que más le dolía fueron las frías palabras que Rias le dijo cuando este se estaba por marchar de vuelta al mundo humano. Rias le había dicho "Maldito sirviente estúpido… quien te crees que eres para entrometerte en mi fiesta de compromiso", dándole una bofetada a la par que se iba abrazada junto a Raiser

Ese día Issei Hyodo comprendió que solo había sido usado por la pelirroja y sus sirvientes ya que a los pocos días todas las chicas del Club se unieron a Rias y Kiba a quien consideraba como su amigo ahora era el guardaespaldas personal de Raiser

También quedó sorprendido cuando a la semana de haber perdido contra Raiser los chicos del club de ocultismo llegaron hasta el salón del club que ahora era cuidado por el castaño, lo tomaron y lo llevaron al patio trasero del edificio del club donde lo torturaron de maneras terribles, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la cara de diversión que tenían todos ellos y cuando les preguntó porque hacían eso ellos le respondieron "Te lo mereces" y solo pudo quedar congelado al ver la frialdad con la que lo trataban sus "amigos" incluso Asia… pero esos castigos no terminaron ahí sino que en las semanas siguientes volvían solo para torturarlo… y como consecuencia los buenos sentimientos que tenía hacia ellos fueron desapareciendo y sentimientos de odio y desprecio surgían hacia ellos

Ahora él se había transformado en el último sirviente de Rias Gremory que ahora no servía a Raiser Phenex. Aún sin saberlo Rias no se había casado con Raiser pero él ya había olvidado el tema y había salido adelante, ahora solo se interesaba por el bien estar de sus padres ayudándoles en todo lo que podía y tras haberse repuesto de la devastación que había provocado la pelirroja en él al decirle aquellas palabras su llama pervertida se apagó ahora en los descansos solo se quedaba bajo un árbol dormitando

También se había hecho un poco más cercano al sequito de Sona Sitri que lo había apoyado en esos días de profunda soledad y tristeza

Pero lo que había encontrado el día de hoy al llegar a su casa lo dejó helado… tras entrar en su casa no fue recibido por sus padres y de pronto un olor a carne asada atrajo su atención por lo que dedujo que sus padres estaban haciendo una barbacoa y acto seguido había salido al patio para ayudarles en algo pero al llegar fue cuando cayó de rodillas

Frente a él se encontraban dos cuerpos carbonizados hasta el punto de que esos cuerpos eran más oscuros que el carbón mismo y acercándose a ellos pudo ver de quien se trataba y como él temía eran sus padres

-Quien hizo esto!? –gritaba hacia el cielo abrazando los calcinados cuerpos de sus padres mientras seguía llorando a lagrima viva

Fue cuando apareció la gema de Ddraig en su brazo izquierdo

[Compañero… puedo percibir el aura del responsable en este lugar… aunque muy débilmente]

-Quien fue!? Dímelo! –gritó este haciendo que su ira aumentara mucho más

[Tranquilo… si sigues así alcanzarás la [Juggernaut Drive]… y al no tener energía mágica consumirá tu energía vital y a pesar de ser un demonio tus años de vida se acabarían en unos 10 minutos como mucho]

-No me importa morir… estaré dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de asesinar al… maldito que me arrebató a mis padres!... Ahora dime Ddraig quien lo hizo –tratando de calmarse inútilmente

[El responsable fue… el heredero de la casa Phenex… ese que se llama Raiser]

Al oír esto el castaño finalmente explotó de ira… un aura roja como la sangre comenzó a ser expulsada de su cuerpo expandiéndose en radio y elevándose hacia el cielo atravesando las nubes

-ya veo… entonces LO MATARÉ! LE ARREBATARÉ LA VIDA COMO EL LO HIZO CON MIS PADRES! –grito furioso, aumentando la cantidad de aura que expulsaba su cuerpo

Pero sin notarlo algo en su interior despertó… su cabello que se sacudía violentamente por efecto de sus olas de poder, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color de castaño a blanco completo, en el interior de su cuerpo un nuevo poder había despertado pero este estaba cambiando el cuerpo de Issei

Tras haber ocurrido ese extraño suceso el aura del ahora peliblanco Issei dejó de ser expulsada y cayó inconsciente al suelo perdiendo la noción del tiempo

Pero lo que él castaño no sabía era que aquella explosión de aura también se había podido sentir en el inframundo

* * *

><p>Inframundo –Sala del Maou Lucifer-<p>

-Esa… aura –pensativo- solo puede significar que ha aparecido –dijo este mirando por la ventana

* * *

><p>Mundo humano –residencia hyodo-<p>

Ya era de noche y el peliblanco poco a poco comenzaba a despertar

[Compañero… al fin despiertas… llevas 4 horas inconsciente]

-Ddraig?... que fue lo que me sucedió? –dijo este poniéndose de pie

[Tras decirte quien había asesinado a tus padres… explotaste en ira y odio… estuviste a un paso de alcanzar el [Juggernaut Drive]… de haberlo hecho ahora estarías muerto]

-No te preocupes no me permitiré morir hasta que… acabe con la vida de ese malnacido –apretando los puños con fuerza

Pero entonces Ddraig percibió que su compañero no estaba solo

[Compañero… pon atención no estás solo… mira detrás de ti]

Ante esta advertencia issei volteó a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver a un hombre que parecía tener unos 50 años de edad, alto y cuerpo bastante tonificado, cabello color azul que vestía con un smokin de color negro

Issei rápidamente se colocó en posición de pelea pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre frente a él se arrodilló

-Al fin ha despertado joven maestro –dijo este con una rodilla en tierra

-Y tú quién eres? –dijo este intrigado

-Mi nombre es Ryu y a partir de hoy le enseñaré como manejar sus poderes y llegado el día le entregaré las armas que su padre dejó preparadas para cuando usted despertara sus verdaderos poderes

-Pero mis padres han muerto y no recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida –dijo este mirando a sus fallecidos padres en el suelo

Ante esto el peliazul se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba mirando el peliblanco por lo que entendió que Issei no sabía nada sobre quien era

-Ellos no son sus padres joven maestro –dijo este poniéndose de pie- ellos son la pareja que cuido de usted cuando su padre fue atrapado y su madre asesinada

-No es verdad! Ellos son mis padres… siempre han estado conmigo en todo momento

-Ellos eran los mejores amigos de su madre y prometieron cuidarle si a ella le sucedía algo y su padre no estaba ahí para protegerle

-Entonces quien es mi verdadero padre… quien soy yo? -dijo este derramando lagrimas ya que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido una farsa las personas que él creía eran sus padres no lo eran…

-Usted es el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda y futuro heredero del trono del inframundo

-Ya veo… espera… heredero al trono… yo? –dijo este sorprendido- y quien es Sparda?

-Se lo explicaré luego… ahora debemos ir al lugar donde usted entrenará –tomando del brazo a issei, mientras abría un círculo mágico

-Espera no me puedo ir de este lugar… debo vengarme de ese maldito de Raiser… aunque no hayan sido mis padres biológicos los amaba mucho

-Tranquilo… cuando termine su entrenamiento podrá vencerle sin mayor dificultad… es más… estoy seguro de que ni se despeinará cuando lo enfrente… además también estará ocupado con otra cosa –dijo este riéndose

-Como con qué? –fastidiado

-Eligiendo pareja… usted es el hijo de Sparda toda la aristocracia demoniaca querrá que sus hijas den a luz al hijo del heredero del caballero oscuro

-Mi sueño era el convertirme en el rey del harén pero ahora ya no importa –dijo este recordando como lo había tratado Rias y los demás

-No se ponga así… además al ser hijo de Sparda las chicas se sentirán atraídas por usted y sumándole su [Boosted Gear] que posee a Ddraig… créame que no le hará falta preocuparse por chicas… tendrá todas las que desee

Eso ultimo le interesó de sobre manera al peliblanco, al parecer su llama pervertida había vuelto a encenderse más fuerte que nunca

-Pero déjeme decirle algo… si sigue con esa actitud pervertida que lleva teniendo durante toda su vida… lo encerraré para siempre… si quiere hacer cosas de ese estilo guárdeselas para su habitación con sus mujeres entendido? –serio

-En-entendido

-Muy bien ahora vámonos – mientras transportaba a issei junto con él mediante el círculo mágico

* * *

><p>Dimensión de entrenamiento<p>

-Muy bien… hemos llegado –dijo este soltando el brazo del peliblanco

-Y este lugar?... donde se supone que estamos?

-estamos en una dimensión especial que su padre creó para cuando debiera entrenar, el tiempo aquí transcurre de una manera diferente al mundo humano

-Enserio? –incrédulo

-Aquí el tiempo corre más rápido un día entero en el mundo humano aquí equivale a un año entero (Nota: Algo así como la sala del tiempo en dragon ball Z solo que no tan grande como ella xD) además es bastante útil ya que así nadie notará su ausencia cualquiera se desaparece por un día alguna vez jeje

-Es verdad (aunque no creo que nadie se preocupe si desaparezco o no) pero bueno me dirás quién era mi padre?

-Su padre Sparda era el lugarteniente del Lucifer original así como también era como su hermano, era el hombre en quien más confiaba, Ambos junto a su ejército de demonios invadieron el mundo humano para conquistarlo, masacrando a todo aquel que osaba interponerse en su camino pero en algún momento sintió compasión por los humanos y se reveló contra Lucifer y dejando a un lado su linaje como demonio luchó para defenderlos junto a algunos humanos que decidieron apoyarlo en su causa

-Entiendo –dijo este escuchando atentamente el relato de Ryu

-Pero tras vencer al ejército de Lucifer y debilitar considerablemente al Lucifer mismo usando su poder demoniaco selló la entrada al mundo humano para que los demonios no siguieran entrando para asesinar humanos, utilizando su energía demoniaca sello la puerta al mundo demoniaco (Nota: Me refiero al mundo demoniaco de devil may cry no el inframundo que todos conocemos por Highschool DxD) Luego junto a otro demonio que ostentaba el título de Lucifer creo el inframundo donde luego surgieron los 72 pilares demoniacos y dejó todo en sus manos… muchos de los demonios le pidieron que gobernara como Maou pero este se negó y fue escrito que cuando apareciera el legítimo heredero de la sangre de Sparda seria coronado como rey absoluto del inframundo con una autoridad superior a la de los 4 maous

-Eso me suena a que tendré una exagerada responsabilidad… creo que no tendré ni tiempo ni para ir al baño… pero un momento… no creo que los 4 maous actuales decidan dejarme el trono así como así

-Los 4 maous solo resguardan el lugar hasta que aparezca el heredero y una vez asuma su puesto ellos se convertirán en sus consejeros personales… bueno basta de charla ahora tenemos que empezar con su entrenamiento

-Entendido… pero que entrenaremos?

-Tu mayor arma serán tu velocidad… cuando acabemos con tu entrenamiento tu velocidad no tendrá par y tendrás fuerza que excederá por mucho a un demonio de clase alta y te podrás mover a increíbles velocidades con armas que pesan muchísimo

-Genial… -alzando el puño contento

[Con esto compañero serás el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de todos los tiempos felicidades]

-Muy bien en estos meses te enseñaré distintos tipos de estilos de combate y lo mejor es que no te costará mucho trabajo, como hijo de Sparda tu talento es natural y aprenderás cosas sin mucho esfuerzo asique en 6 meses deberías de haber aprendido todos los estilos y los otros 6 meses los dedicarías a perfeccionarlos

-Muy bien…

Desde ese día Issei comenzó a aprender distintos estilos de combate (Nota: me refiero a los estilos de combate que utilizamos en devil may cry 3 así que no hablaré mucho de ellos ya que creo que no hay nada que no conozcan sobre los estilos de devil may cry 3)

* * *

><p>6 meses después<p>

Issei se encontraba entrenando cuando sintió que era observado por alguien y no se trataba de Ryu

-Quien sea que esté ahí salga de inmediato

-Tranquilo no vengo con ganas de pelear solo quería ver como se encontraba mi hermano –dijo un chico muy parecido a issei y al igual que él tenía el pelo blanco solo que este lo traía peinado hacia atrás (Nota: Esta es la versión de Vergil en Highschool DxD jeje)

-Hermano? –curioso

-Así es… él es tu hermano… se llama Vergil… es tu hermano gemelo –dijo Ryu apareciendo al lado de Issei

-Entonces el también será coronado rey? –curioso

-Te equivocas no me interesa gobernar el inframundo solo mato el tiempo… de vez en cuando surge algo que llama mi atención… como sea me marcho solo quería verte –dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Como entró a este lugar?

-Es uno de los hijos de Sparda por lo que puede entrar a este lugar cada que quiera

-Entiendo pero como sea seguiré entrenando

Y así continuo pasando el tiempo e Issei se volvió mucho más fuerte en todo sentido como demonio y como [Sekiryuutei], ahora podía usar el [Balance Breaker] a voluntad sin restricciones

En su faceta de demonio Issei ya había sobrepasado la categoría de demonio de clase alta… sus habilidades crecieron de manera exponencial y como consecuencia se volvió confiado, pero sus poderes eran tan elevados que podía confiarse todo lo que quisiera y aparentemente había perdido la capacidad de sentir miedo además de que ahora era ajeno al dolor

Un día Ryu le mostró sus poderes regenerativos que como hijo de Sparda poseía, atravesándole el pecho con una espada que le salió por la espalda pero increíblemente Issei ni se inmutó

También le explicó que poseía grandes dosis de invulnerabilidad lanzándolo de un gran precipicio pero issei aterrizó en el suelo sin ningún problema

* * *

><p>Dimensión de entrenamiento –último día de entrenamiento-<p>

-Muy bien Issei… has superado mis expectativas… ahora te entregaré tus nuevas armas –dijo este haciendo aparecer 2 cajas selladas- Primero esta –abriendo la caja más larga de donde saco una espada- Está espada se llama [Rebellion] y fue forjada por su padre cuando llegue el día usted liberará su máximo poder gracias a esta espada –dándole la espada al peliblanco

-Genial y pensar que mi padre… ya había dejado esto para mi

-Ahora estas armas son de mi creación –abriendo una caja de dónde sacó 2 pistolas- Estas son [Ebony] e [Ivory]… son pistolas semiautomáticas modificadas personalmente por mi… están diseñadas para disparar rápidamente balas cargadas con poder demoniaco y también pude darles la capacidad de tener munición ilimitada así no tendrá la necesidad de recargar en medio del combate

-Asombroso… eres genial Ryu –recibiendo las pistolas que el peliazul le entregó

-Me alegra que le guste y ahora una última cosa y muy importante… un regalo de su madre –dándole un medallón de color plateado con una cadena igualmente plateada con una gema roja en su centro

-De verdad es de mi madre? –dijo este colocándose el medallón por el cuello

-Así es… ahora es hora de que vuelvas… pero recuerda… esta dimensión solo es accesible para ti y para tú hermano así que cuando necesites entrenar o un lugar para pensar calmadamente… ven aquí –dijo este mirando al chico que utilizaba un círculo mágico para vestirse con un nuevo atuendo

-Entiendo –acabando de vestirse (Nota: Este traje es el de dante en devil may cry 3 para que lo visualicen)- Con este traje me veo genial no es así –dijo este alegre

-Así es pero no puedes asistir a la escuela con ese traje –lo reprocho el peliazul

-Tienes razón, solo lo usare cuando deba combatir… bueno es hora de marcharme…

-Vas a ir a buscar al que asesinó a tus padres adoptivos? –preguntó el peliazul

-Nah… ahora quiero probar en un combate real cuan altos son mis poderes… así que haré el vago por unos días buscando algún oponente de pelea y algún día lo encontraré y lo mataré

-Comprendo… un momento como que hacer el vago?... no pensará en saltarse las clases verdad?

-Emmmm… bueno… si… como hijo de Sparda puedo hacer lo que quiera o no?

-Se lo prohíbo… a su padre le hubiese gustado que su hijo acabara la escuela…

-Está bien… pero no te aseguro que no me duerma en clases… nos veremos después… -dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

><p>Mundo humano residencia Hyodo<p>

El chico había vuelto y todo estaba como cuando se había marchado un día antes con los cuerpos de sus padres adoptivos todavía en el suelo por lo que decidió darles una buena sepultura

Zona montañosa de la ciudad Kuoh

El peliblanco ya había acabado de enterrar a sus padres bajo un gran cerezo, les hizo la mejor tumba que pudo pero no era mucho

-Espero que puedan descansar en paz… lamento mucho no haberles podido salvar… pero ahora les prometo que acabaré con ese infeliz

[Compañero con tu nuevo poder lo aplastarás como si nada… literalmente te hiciste fuerte de un día a otro jeje]

-Jeje tienes razón… pero es hora que volvamos ya es tarde y tengo sueño

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Issei ya se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuoh cuando se encontró con dos personas que vestían de blanco que estaban mirando hacia la entrada de la academia Kuoh, el peliblanco se acercó a ellas y les preguntó

-Buscan algo? –curioso

-Buscamos a la hermana del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer… Rias Gremory –ante este comentario issei estrechó la mirada

-Lo lamento pero ella no se encuentra en este lugar

En ese momento aparecieron Sona y Tsubaki que llegaron al lado de issei pero no se dieron cuenta de quién era pero si sabían que no era alguien normal ya que su aura era muy fuerte a pesar de no encontrarse en combate

-Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto Sona sería (Que novedad xD)

-Buscábamos a Rias Gremory pero este chico –señalando al peliblanco- nos dijo que no se encuentra en este lugar así que íbamos a buscar a la heredera del clan Sitri

-Esa soy yo… se puede saber qué es lo que buscan?

-Queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante… pero este lugar no es el adecuado

-Vengan esta tarde al salón del consejo estudiantil… allí nadie nos molestará

-Muy bien –dicho esto las encapuchadas se fueron de ese lugar dejando solo a Sona, Tsubaki e Issei que miraba todo contento ya que sentía que esas personas eran bastante fuertes y lo cual le serviría para probar sus nuevos poderes

-Y tú quién eres? –dijo Sona mirando al peliblanco intrigada

-Kaicho soy yo, Issei –se señaló a si mismo con el dedo

-Hyodo-kun? –Sorprendida- que es lo que le pasó a tu cabello?

-Es una larga historia… pero ahora no tengo tiempo… tendríamos que hablar más tarde

-Está bien… sería bueno que vinieras a la reunión con esas 2

-Y yo por qué? -curioso

-Como sirviente de Rias deberías de estar presente ya que la buscaban en un comienzo a ella… serías como un representante

-Está bien… (Por qué demonios tengo que seguir sirviéndole a ella… pero les tengo una sorpresa para cuando nos encontremos)

Acto seguido los tres se separaron y cada uno fue a atender sus asuntos

En el salón de clases issei causó un gran revuelo ya que todos pensaron que era un estudiante nuevo pero cuando les explicó porque se encontraba así con una mentira logro calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros pero muchas de sus compañeras no podían evitar el sentirse atraídas por el peliblanco, cosa que issei notaba a la perfección

* * *

><p>Salón del consejo estudiantil<p>

-Muy bien ahora dime… porque te cambio el color del cabello… estás causando mucho revuelo en toda la escuela

-Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Es algo muy personal

-Te lo prometo –alzando la mano en forma de juramento

-Muy bien… lo que pasó fue… -Y así el castaño le contó todo lo que le había sucedido dejando sorprendida a Sona

-No lo puedo creer como es que…

La puerta del salón fue abierta y apareció la [reina] de Sitri, Tsubaki, acompañadas de dos personas que vestían con túnica blanca seguidas de todo el sequito Sitri

-Kaicho aquí están las 2 exorcistas que pidieron hablar con usted

-Entiendo déjennos un momento a solas con ellas –pidió la morena, acto seguido todos sus sirvientes salvo issei salieron, dejando solo a Tsubaki, Sona e Issei con esas exorcistas

Apoyados en la puerta del salón con los oídos pegados a la puerta todos trataban de escuchar lo que sucedía allí dentro

-Shhh! Que no puedo escuchar nada –dijo Saji presionándose más contra la puerta

-Que estará sucediendo? –dijo Momo imitando a Saji

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo caer a todos los "espías"

-Sabía que tratarían de escuchar por lo que puse un hechizo de silencio rodeando la habitación –dijo Sona seria

-Lo sentimos! –dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno… al menos espero que mantengan su palabra –dijo la peliazul

-A que te refieres? –dijo Saji curioso

-Pero les advierto algo… si llegan a aliarse con los ángeles caídos para robar y destruir nuestras [Excalibur] los mataremos a todos

-Ja que chiste más malo –dijo issei vacilón

-Como te atreves a dudar de nosotras… -dijo la castaña convirtiendo su brazalete en una katana

-Tranquila Irina… -mirando al chico- cuál es tu nombre?

-Pero Xenovia… Este demonio ha osado dudar de nosotras –dijo la castaña mirando a issei

-Issei Hyodo

-Muy bien Issei Hyodo… porque estas tan seguro de que no podríamos matarlos?

-Como podrías matarlos si no puedes vencerme siquiera a mí, un demonio de clase baja? –serio

[No puedes ser más tramposo… sabes muy bien que les puedes ganar y tú ya no estás en esa categoría] –dijo Ddraig pero solo issei lo podía escuchar

-Tendré que demostrártelo?

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras –burlón

-Muy bien esto se acabó –mirando a Sona- Donde hay un lugar para que podamos pelear?

-Síganme… por aquí

* * *

><p>Patio Trasero del Club de ocultismo<p>

-Listo Kaicho… la barrera ya está preparada y no queda nadie en la escuela… nadie notará que esto sucedió

-Gracias Tsubaki… pero que tendrá hyodo en mente… desafiar a dos exorcistas que portan fragmentos de [Excalibur]

-Lamento todo esto Kaicho… pero quiero comprobar algo… una última, cosa pudo conseguir lo que le pedí?

-Así es… mientras peleas… la canción devils never cry sonará… pero para que la quieres escuchar? – curiosa

-Me ayudaba a entrenar… ya sabes donde

-Entiendo

-Muy bien… cuando vamos a comenzar? –Dijo la peliazul desenfundando su espada- Esta es [Destruction] y con ella te arrebataré la vida

-Está es [Mimic] y planeo derrotarte con ella –mirando al chico- me pareces conocido… pero no tenías el cabello castaño?

-Así es hasta hace poco tenía mi cabello color castaño pero ahora no y jamás volverá a ese color… ahora basta de palabrería y comencemos a pelear –convocando su guantelete

[Boosted Gear]

En ese momento empezó a sonar la canción Devils Never Cry

**Steal a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

(Nota: no pondré la letra completa porque sería relleno así que me iré saltando algunas partes)

-Esa es la [Longinus][Boosted Gear]… veo que serás un buen oponente –dijo la peliazul preparándose para pelear

**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**

**Reap the tears of the victims cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)**

**Of a demon as I put it under**

-Aquí voy… Amén! –dijo la castaña dando un salto con su [Mimic] en mano atacando con un corte descendente pero el peliblanco la evadió con facilidad con un leve movimiento de piernas y como consecuencia la castaña siguió su camino directo al suelo, tropezando y rodando unos metros

Acto seguido Issei se giró para ver como Xenovia también atacaba con un corte descendente usando a [Destruction] pero esta era más rápido que Irina por lo que el peliblanco decidió bloquear su ataque usando su guantelete, soportando la carga de la peliazul, con un poco de fuerza issei rechazó el ataque provocando que la peliazul retrocediera unos metros

-Tienes buenos movimientos… pero cuanto soportará tu [Boosted Gear] los ataques de [Mimic] y [Destruction] antes de romperse –avanzando con velocidad hacia el peliblanco

-Issei-kun no deberías de ser tan fuerte… no nos des problemas y déjanos matarte rápido… te prometo que será rápido e indoloro –dijo esta levantándose del suelo

-Qué curioso… yo iba a decirles lo mismo… las coincidencias si existen jeje –dijo este mientras evadía una estocada frontal de parte de Xenovia

-Te subestime al principio pero eso no volverá a suceder –dijo la castaña atacando desde abajo con una patada ascendente pero el chico sujetó la pierna de la chica antes que esta le golpeara- no es posible

-Ahora… vuela –dijo este lanzando a Irina con fuerza provocando que impactara contra Xenovia quedando ambas en el suelo- Oh vamos eso es todo? –dijo este masajeándose los hombros

El sequito Sitri estaba sorprendido e impactado, Issei estaba peleando contra 2 exorcistas que portaban un fragmento de [Excalibur] cada una y las estaba superando pero lo que más les sorprendía era que no había hecho demasiado siquiera estaba sudando

-(Acaso este es el nuevo poder de hyodo?) –sorprendida

En ese mismo instante un círculo mágico apareció al lado del sequito Sitri, del cual aparecieron 5 personas y Sona las reconoció de inmediato

-Rias… que haces aquí? –mirando a su amiga

-Hemos vuelto… Que sucede aquí –dijo esta escuchando la música que sonaba

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

-Sona… donde esta Issei? (es hora de su castigo) –pensando esto último- y quien es ese chico?

-Él –señalando al peliblanco- es Hyodo y está combatiendo contra esas 2 exorcistas… y ambas son portadoras de un fragmento de [Excalibur]

Al oír esto último cierto rubio estalló en ira, creando una espada demoniaca se lanzó hacia donde estaban esos tres peleando, dejando sorprendidos a todos

-[Excalibur]! Las voy a destruir! –avanzando con velocidad acortando la distancia con las exorcistas

-(Veo que al fin llegan… pero no voy a dejar que se metan en mi pelea) –pensó Issei

En ese momento Kiba estaba por pasar a un lado del peliblanco que seguía mirando a las exorcistas que a su vez solo veían al rubio acercarse pero sin moverse, cuando llego al lado de issei, este le dio un codazo en todo el rostro con mucha fuerza enviándolo por donde vino, el rubio quedo a los pies de Rias, mientras se retorcía en el piso sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos, gritando de dolor

Todos estaban helados… pero más los Gremory que quedaron impactados al ver como issei de un solo codazo dejo a Kiba gritando de dolor… eso les parecía increíble ya que el issei que recordaban no era capaz de vencer a Kiba ni mucho menos de seguirlo en velocidad, era evidente que el golpe que Kiba recibió no le dio tiempo a reaccionar por lo que lo recibió de lleno

-De ustedes me encargaré luego… una vez que termine con ellas –dijo issei sin voltear a ver a sus "amigos"- ahora sigamos con nuestro combate, no le presten atención a esa panda de perdedores –refiriéndose a los Gremory

-Como quieras… pero ahora te mostraré el verdadero poder de [Destruction] –dijo la peliazul, dando un gran salto para luego descender con la hoja de su espada apuntando al suelo

-Nah… no te dejaré hacerlo –dijo issei apareciendo desde abajo asestándole un poderoso derechazo al mentón de la chica que hizo que esta soltara su espada y se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, mientras que el peliblanco aterrizo de pie mientras se sacaba un moco- fue sencillo

La peliazul no se movía, al parecer el daño de ese último puñetazo había sido demasiado y aunque pudiera ponerse de pie su espada había caído demasiado lejos como para poder atacar por sorpresa

-Ahora sigues tú Irina-Chan -dijo este lanzándose hacia la castaña, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar issei ya le había asestado una patada en el estómago mandándola a volar hasta impactar con fuerza en el tronco de un árbol- quieren continuar? –dijo este tronándose los nudillos

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf**

-Está bien… admitimos nuestra derrota… -dijo Xenovia colocándose a duras penas de pie- no peleas nada mal… es una lástima que seas un demonio… serías un aliado muy poderoso

-No te preocupes después de hoy podrás pedirme ayuda… después de hoy ya no obedeceré las ordenes de nadie

-Espero que así sea… nos veremos luego –dijo esta colocándose su túnica al igual que la castaña, luego de eso se marcharon ya que la barrera había sido retirada

-Sona-Kaicho puede colocar la barrera una vez más por favor?

-Para que la quieres? –curiosa, mientras levantaba la barrera una vez más

-Ya lo dije antes luego de acabar con ellas dos… seguiría con ellos –apuntando a los Gremory

Ante este comentario todos los Gremory se pusieron en posición de pelea incluso Kiba que ya se había recuperado

-Esperan una invitación? –dijo issei desafiándolos con la mano, incitándolos a que lo atacaran

Acto seguido Kiba se lanzó primero hacia el peliblanco con dos espadas demoniacas, una en cada mano

-Es verdad… debo colocarme mi traje de pelea –dijo este a la par que un círculo mágico cambiaba su ropa a su traje de pelea (Nota: Ya dije que es el traje de dante en devil may cry 3)- si quieres pelear con espadas lo haremos de ese modo –sacando a [Rebellion] de su espalda, bloqueando las dos espadas del rubio con un leve movimiento de muñeca, al ver esto Kiba se retiró unos metros- de verdad… esta es toda tu fuerza? –dijo este con una mirada aburrida

-Veo que te has hecho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos… pero ahora te cortaré en pedazos –lanzándose contra Issei con gran velocidad y fuerza pero para el peliblanco esos movimiento era como verlos en cámara lenta- Toma esto! –lanzando una gran variedad de ataques que issei solo bloqueaba con leves movimientos de muñeca

-Ya me cansaste… tú y tus espaditas de mierda –dijo este a la par que con un corte horizontal destrozó las dos espadas de Kiba como si fueran de papel- [Trickster] –murmuró este, moviéndose con agilidad issei comenzó a lanzar varias estocadas frontales que dejaban cortes por todo el cuerpo del rubio que apenas y podía defenderse- Que pasa… demasiado rápido?... pensé que eras el más ágil de todos niño bonito… y así pretendías luchar contra una [Excalibur]? No me hagas reír –dijo este derribando al rubio con una patada

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom rain**

-Si esto es todo lo que los siervos de Rias Gremory pueden ofrecer… esto será muy aburrido

-T-tú… también eres… un siervo de Buchou –dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie apoyándose en una de sus espadas- [Sword Birth]! –Gritó este haciendo salir del suelo en dirección a issei un sin número de espadas con sus hojas en todas direcciones

-Dentro de poco ya no lo seré… solo espera un poco –dijo este guardando a [Rebellion] en su espalda mientras sacaba sus dos pistolas y comenzaba a disparar con mucha rapidez contra las espadas que amenazaban con ensartarlo, tras unos segundos el chico eliminó la totalidad de espadas que venían hacia él, dejando una vez más a todos sorprendidos- ese truco no funcionará y para que tenga mayor efecto necesitas de mi [Boosted Gear] y no te daré ningún aumento de poder

El peliblanco sintió un pequeño ruido detrás de él y al girarse sintió una pequeña molestia en su abdomen y al mirar hacia ese lugar pudo ver el puño de la pequeña loli peliplatino

-Que intentas? –curioso

-Como lo soportaste? Ese golpe llevaba toda mi fuerza –dijo Koneko impactada ya que usualmente esos golpes eran más que suficientes para mandar por los aires a issei

-No soy el mismo que ustedes recuerdan, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes… entiendan la diferencia de poder entre nosotros… de una vez por todas –dijo este tomando del brazo a Koneko arrojándola con fuerza al suelo a la par que dejaba la hoja de [Rebellion] a milímetros del cuello de Koneko

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar la distancia entre la hoja de su espada y el cuello de la loli su cuerpo fue atravesado por muchas espadas cortesía de Kiba

-Si fueras más fuerte que nosotros no me habrías dado la espalda, estúpido –gruñó el rubio

-Y esto es… lo mejor que puedes hacer a pesar de que te di la espalda?... ahora entiendo porque te derrotaron tan fácil en el [Rating Game] –tomando a Koneko del cuello arrojándosela al rubio con fuerza provocando que ambos impactaran entre si y cayeran al suelo, tras esto issei comenzó a retirar todas las espadas que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo como si nada, todos estaban impactados ya que retiró todas esas espadas sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor

Ahora issei había guardado a [Rebellion] y apuntando a Koneko y Kiba comenzó a reunir energía en su [Boosted Gear], al ver esto Rias y Akeno se pusieron delante de Kiba y Koneko, Rias tenía dos esferas del poder de la destrucción uno en cada mano mientras que akeno se preparaba para lanzar un rayo

-Si creen que pueden detener mi [Dragon Shoot] inténtenlo y procuren no morir, lo lanzaré lo más suave que pueda

[Boost][Boost][Explosion]

[Dragon Shoot]

Issei ya había lanzado su [Dragon Shoot] al igual que Rias y Akeno habían lanzado sus ataques pero al momento de que los poderes impactaran entre sí, el ataque del peliblanco superó con facilidad a los ataques del [rey] y [reina] Gremory impactando sin remedio en Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, creando una gran explosión

Tras disiparse el humo, se pudo observar un gran cráter y en su interior se encontraban los 4 Gremory heridos, al ver esto issei comenzó a caminar hacia el cráter mientras guardaba sus armas y desaparecía su [Boosted Gear] a la par que la canción terminaba

**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devils cry**

Alguien estaba saliendo del cráter y ese alguien era la pelirroja, estaba muy herida y su uniforme estaba casi destrozado, exponiendo gran parte de su cuerpo pero increíblemente issei no hizo ninguna cara lasciva ni pervertida solo se acercó al cráter y esperó a que rias saliera del cráter

Una vez estaban frente a frente issei levantó una mano y ante esto Rias solo cerró los ojos, estaba aterrada, pero issei colocó su mano en su pecho y concentrando energía hizo salir de su cuerpo 8 luces rojas

-Desde este momento… -Dijo este tomando la mano de Rias, provocando que esta abriera los ojos, el peliblanco depositó 8 objetos en su mano- dejas de tener bajo tus ordenes el poder del [Sekiryuutei] -ahora issei tomaba del cuello a Rias y la levantaba como a un muñeco de trapo mientras comenzaba a apretar un poco- si me vuelven a tocar… esta mano les quitará la vida a cada uno de ustedes –dicho esto el peliblanco soltó a Rias que al tocar el suelo cayó de rodillas temblando como una hoja

Luego Issei se acercó hacia donde estaba el sequito Sitri y el único miembro Gremory que no había luchado y ese era Asia

-Gracias por todo Kaicho nos vemos mañana –dijo este pasando al lado de Asia pero sin dirigirle la mirada, pero antes de irse le dijo algo a la rubia- Tienes 24 horas para sacar tus malditas cosas de mi casa… si no es así… les prenderé fuego y haré una estupenda barbacoa con ella y otra cosa a partir de ahora ninguno de ustedes 5 panda de inútiles es bienvenido en mi casa –dijo este mientras se alejaba

* * *

><p>Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco, Asia corrió a sanar a los heridos Kiba, Rias, Akeno y Koneko que se veían en muy mal estado<p>

Una vez ya curados, los Gremory pudieron ponerse de pie pero aún estaban temblando sobre todo Rias ya que en el momento en que issei la tenía suspendida en el aire sujetándola del cuello pudo sentir su intención de matar, esa sensación la aterraba, es más, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban castigándolo, él nunca había mostrado esa faceta pero ahora parecía otra persona y su cambio de cabello también la tenía extrañada pero estaba segura que era issei ya que era el portador actual del [Boosted Gear]

-Lo lamento Rias… pero supongo que te lo merecías –dijo Sona ajustándose sus gafas

-A que te refieres –dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

-Me refiero a todos los castigos que soportó Hyodo… desde que te quedaste con Raiser el comportamiento de todos ustedes con él cambio y ahora solo se dedican a torturarlo

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo… se lo merece

-Entonces solo déjame decirte una cosa –seria

-Qué cosa?

-Con su nuevo poder… Hyodo es muy superior a todos ustedes…

-Eso es mentira solo nos tomó desprevenidos –dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada

-Sabes muy bien que es verdad… acaba de barrer el suelo con ustedes y eso que eran 4 contra 1… además él ha estado eliminando a los demonios callejeros que te correspondía a ti eliminar y lo hizo sin reclamar pero ahora con su nivel actual dudo que haya algo que le suponga algún problema

-No me importa nada y ahora debo atraparlo para castigarlo por insubordinarse y atacarnos –dijo Rias seria

-Ya no puedes hacer nada… lo acabas de ver, Hyodo expulsó por sí mismo las piezas demoniacas de su cuerpo, acaba de dejar de ser tu [Peón] y con ese nivel de pelea muchos demonios de clase alta querrán que él sea su sirviente y no creo que lo piense dos veces

Ante esto todos los Gremory endurecieron la mirada ya que lo que decía Sona era verdad, Issei ya no era el [peón] de Rias Gremory y carecían del poder para obligarlo a volver

De pronto alguien más se estaba alejando y ese era Kiba que tenía la mirada sombría

-Detente Yuuto… Adonde crees que vas? –dijo Rias cruzada de brazos

-Me largo a destruir las [Excalibur] –serio

-Detente, Yuuto… no permitiré que me dejes, eres un caballero Gremory, te necesitamos –dijo la pelirroja intentando detener al rubio

-Lo lamentó buchou… pero esto es cosa de mi pasado –dijo este marchándose sin dejar que nadie lo detuviera

-Yuuto… Por qué? –dijo rias en apenas un susurro

-Ara ara… Asia-chan a dónde vas? –dijo la semiangel mirando a Asia

-Bueno iba a ver… si lo que me dijo es cierto

-De quien hablas? –preguntó curiosa la semiangel

-Hablo de….

De pronto apareció un gran círculo mágico a un lado de ellos y de este salieron muchas cajas con el logotipo de la casa Gremory seguido de una única nota que caía lentamente hacía el suelo mecida suavemente por el viento y dicha hoja fue tomada por la rubia

-Asia… que dice en la nota? –pregunto Rias curiosa

-Veamos… -leyendo lo que ponía en la nota- Hablo enserio! Atte. Issei -Esto último la dejo sorprendida y solo dejó caer la nota

Tras esto, todos decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí por ese día y por lo pronto Asia volvió a vivir en el club de investigación de lo oculto

* * *

><p>Residencia Hyodo<p>

Ya era de noche e Issei se encontraba tomando un baño pero este se encontraba mirando la palma de su mano derecha con una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que mi poder sea tan grande… fue muy sencillo vencer al niño bonito…

[Y que esperabas entrenaste por un año entero en esa dimensión, pero al parecer lo que dijo ese hombre era verdad… tus poderes crecerán día a día]

-Si lo recuerdo… pero… no puedo evitar el extrañar a mis padres adoptivos… se perfectamente que no eran mis padres pero los quería mucho de todos modos y ahora que haré cuando salga de la academia? –mirando hacia el techo

[Compañero deberías tener cuidado… estás aumentando tu poder y eso aumenta la probabilidad de que el blanco aparezca]

-El blanco?... recuerdo que alguna vez me hablaste de eso –dijo este recordando el pasado

[El dragón blanco… Vanishing Dragon]

-Vanishing Dragon?

[Ambos somos conocidos como los dos dragones celestiales… pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien y nuestros portadores están destinados a pelear entre ellos]

-Entiendo

[Pensé que te sorprendería el haberte dicho eso último]

-Nah… bueno quizás mi antiguo yo se hubiera sorprendido pero ahora no… además otra cosa tiene mi mente ocupada –serio

[Que cosa?]

-Mi hermano… si es mi hermano gemelo… debe ser tan fuerte como yo… un momento no me digas que él es el portador del Vanishing Dragon

[No, no lo es, no pude sentir el aura del dragon blanco en tú hermano, cuando el verdadero portador aparezca lo sabrás de inmediato] –aclaró Ddraig

-y como lo haré? –levantando una ceja intrigado

[Te darán ganas de asesinar a alguien]

-Jeje esperaré eso… -dijo este- bueno me iré a dormir

Acto seguido el peliblanco salió de la ducha

y luego de comer algo se fue a dormir

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

El día hoy había transcurrido sin ningún suceso importante y nuestro héroe caminaba aburrido por las calles de Kuoh pero entonces algo llamó su atención, frente a él se encontraban Xenovia e Irina pidiendo dinero a lo que issei contuvo su risa y decidió acercarse para ayudarles

-Hola… como las trata la vida? –saludó el peliblanco

Al ver esto ambas chicas trataron de ponerse en posición de pelea pero sus estómagos las traicionaron

GRRRR!

-jajajajajaja –comenzó a reírse el peliblanco sujetándose el estómago- veo que tienen hambre… vengan yo les invito algo de comer

Las chicas no muy convencidas lo siguieron

* * *

><p>10 minutos después<p>

-Mejor me hubiera quedado callado… -dijo issei con un tic nervioso en su ceja al ver la enorme cantidad de platos que tenía frente a él y las responsables eran Xenovia e Irina, esas dos habían devorado todo lo que le habían puesto en frente mientras que issei solo se bebía una taza de café

-Y bien que quieres de nosotras? –dijo Xenovia con un rostro serio

-Nada en especial solo que estaba aburrido –dijo este mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- y ustedes parecen estar en una misión importante… así que las quiero ayudar

-Nos quieres ayudar solo porque… estás aburrido? –pregunto incrédula la castaña- pero que opina tu dueña de todo esto?

-Cual dueña? –curioso

-No eres el siervo de Rias Gremory?

-Hasta ayer si lo era, pero ahora soy un demonio independiente y lo que yo haga de ahora en adelante no le importa –dijo el peliblanco- Entonces… quería ayudarlas a destruir las [Excalibur]… que les parece?

-Está bien… tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien ya que el enemigo está apoyado por uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel y si no contáramos con tu ayuda en el mejor de los escenarios solo tenemos un 30% de tener éxito en nuestra misión

-Muy bien entonces que es lo que haremos? –dijo issei acabándose el café

-Yo también voy! –exclamó una voz tras ellos

Issei al girarse pudo ver que se trataba de Kiba quien al parecer los había estado escuchando

-Tú también vas a dónde? –dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos

-Yo también iré con ustedes –serio

-No esto yo puedo hacerlo ya que no dependo de nadie no lo entenderías

-Eres tú el que no entiende! –dijo este casi gritando- Esas espadas me arrebataron a mis amigos, es algo que cambio mi vida por completo, desde el pasado solo he vivido para poder destrozar esas espadas

-Y a mí… qué diablos me importa que las [Excalibur] te hayan arrebatado a tus amigos… por mi puedes asesinar a quien quieras no me importa… entonces nos vamos? -dijo este acercándose a la puerta del restaurante seguido de Xenovia e Irina, pero antes de salir el peliblanco se detuvo- Vas a venir o no… niño bonito –dijo este sin voltearse a ver a Kiba

-Pero… no dijiste que no me dejarías ir? –dijo el rubio

-Jamás dije eso… lo que trataba de decirte que si mueres TÚ eres responsable de tu vida si mueres… no quiero que tu ama venga a echarme la culpa de tu muerte entendido?

-Si

-Muy bien… nos vamos

Acto seguido los 4 salieron de ese lugar hacia cierto lugar

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo<p>

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y como aclaración… puede que a muchos no les haya quedado claro la parte de cuando Sparda crea el inframundo actual junto a otro demonio que ostentaba el título de Lucifer luego de debilitar al otro Lucifer

Más claro queda así

El primer lucifer me refiero a mundus ok? Quien viene siendo el amo absoluto del mundo demoniaco en el universo de devil may cry y luego cuando "crea" el nuevo inframundo junto al otro demonio que ostenta el título de Lucifer ese vendría a ser el padre del abuelo de Vali si no di muchos detalles de ese asunto no se preocupen en los siguientes capítulos hablaré más detalladamente del tema

Anexo

En mi otro fic di pistas sobre de que trataría este nuevo fic que comenzaré a subir y solo un valiente se atrevió a decir sus predicciones y ese fue Seky pero lamentablemente no acertó en su predicción, sé perfectamente que las pistas eran demasiado vagas pero bueno esa era la idea

Otra cosa no vengan a hacerse los listos y decirme:

Sujeto X: Sabia que se trataría de eso… estaba seguro

No vengan con eso porque les explique bastante claro que me dijeran sus predicciones en mi otro fic y solo Seky lo hizo y el tiempo límite para decir sus predicciones era para antes que yo publicara este xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Próximo Capitulo: Revelaciones **


	2. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 2 Revelaciones **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –dijo el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados mirando a cierta loli en su camino<p>

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Yuuto-sempai no quiero que nos abandone… -dijo esta un tanto nerviosa por la gélida mirada de issei

-No… ya tengo suficiente con el niño bonito… si sigo involucrando a mas siervos Gremory y algo les llega a suceder cierta idiota pelirroja me intentará asesinar porque por mi culpa y eso terminaría con su muerte

-Por qué estás tan seguro que ganarías tu ese enfrentamiento? –dijo la pequeña loli frunciendo el ceño

-Ya se los demostré ayer… con mi [Dragon Shoot] Al mínimo poder logre vencer el poder de la destrucción y el rayo de akeno-san… Dime… cual crees que habría sido el resultado si lo hubiera lanzado al máximo poder? –dijo el peliblanco con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro

Ante este comentario Koneko recordó que lo que issei le había dicho era verdad, los había vencido en todo ámbito y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Rias siendo atravesada por la espada del peliblanco cruzara por su mente

-No importa… esto es algo que yo he decidido… yo iré tanto como si quieres como si no –decidida

-Como quieras… pero si algo te sucede no cuentes conmigo para que te ayude –dijo el peliblanco continuando su camino mientras seguía a Xenovia e Irina que al parecer tenían un lugar en particular para dirigirse

* * *

><p>Iglesia abandonada<p>

-De verdad es necesario que llevemos estas ropas? –dijo el peliblanco vestido como un sacerdote- estás ropas dan pena

-Bueno… estoy segura que no quieren usarlas –dijo la castaña

-No importa… haré cualquier cosa por mi venganza –dijo Kiba ajustándose el sombrero de sacerdote

-No conseguiremos mucho si vamos todos juntos… lo mejor será separarnos en dos grupos

-Como quieras… yo iré con estos dos –señalando a Kiba y Koneko- y buscaré en el lado este de la ciudad

-Muy bien, entonces nosotras iremos al lado oeste de la ciudad... si descubren algo no duden en llamar a Irina –dijo Xenovia

-Entendido… entonces nos vamos –dijo issei disponiéndose a salir pero fue detenido por la peliazul

-Espera Hyodo Issei… necesito decirte algo

-Lo que sea dilo rápido… me aburro con facilidad

-Ya que te debemos una por tu ayuda… te dejaré saber que el dragón blanco ha despertado

-Supongo que eso está bien –acariciándose la barbilla- ahora tendré diversión para más tarde –dijo este pero sin ningún tipo de sonrisa ya que por alguna razón ese hecho le molestaba

* * *

><p>Calles de Kuoh –Noche-<p>

En este lugar se encontraban caminando Issei, Kiba y Koneko pero todos estaban en silencio pero quien se encontraba más pensativo era el peliblanco, este se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos ajeno a todo a su alrededor

-I-issei-sempai… -dijo Koneko tímida provocando que issei volviera al mundo real por así decirlo

-Que quieres…

-Qué es eso del dragón blanco? –curiosa

-Digamos… que es algo de mi destino… veamos… si yo fuera un desequilibrado mental en busca de espadas sacras donde me escondería –dijo issei colocando su mano a modo de visor

-Debe de estar en un lugar poco poblado y alejado de las personas comunes –dijo Kiba

Acto seguido los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia cierto lugar que visitaron en el pasado cuando todo era bueno e issei era feliz con los chicos Gremory pero ahora todos esos recuerdos se habían desvanecido al punto de que siquiera podía esbozar una sonrisa al recordarlo ya que todo sentimiento o buen recuerdo con los Gremory había sido cubierto con odio y desprecio por todos esos castigos que recibió

* * *

><p>30 minutos después<p>

-Este lugar… aquí fue donde eliminamos a aquel demonio renegado –dijo el peliblanco estrechando su mirada, con una clara frialdad en sus palabras

Cuando el rubio iba a responder todos sintieron escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando Koneko detectó al enemigo

-¡Arriba! –gritó la pequeña loli a la par que un sujeto con una espada en una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el rubio

Ante esto Kiba invocó lo más rápido que pudo una espada demoniaca para bloquear la espada de su atacante… logrando detener el corte descendente de su atacante

-¡¿Cómo están?! –grito fuertemente cierto sacerdote renegado y desequilibrado mental, tras haber fallado su ataque furtivo dio un salto hacia atrás quedando sobre el techo de aquel edificio

-Oh… pero si es la perra de Freed –dijo issei con una mirada aburrida- pensé que encontraríamos a Kokabiel… pero que se le va a hacer –dijo este retirando su disfraz de sacerdote quedando con su traje de batalla

-A quien le dices perra… enano bastardo… en todo caso quién demonios eres tú? -dijo Freed apuntando con su espada al peliblanco- reconozco a los otros dos… son siervos de esa zorra tetuda de cabello rojo

Ante ese comentario Kiba y Koneko endurecieron la mirada pero por otro lado issei estaba echando más leña al fuego

-OOOOOOO!... que insultos tan fuertes jajajajajaja… pero si no me reconoces es obvio… piensa un poco… imagíname con el cabello castaño… como crees que luciría?

Pensando unos momentos Freed pudo reconocer a issei

-Con que eres tú… el enano de cabello castaño… esta vez si te llenaré tu pecho de plomo –dijo Freed sacando su pistola disparando dos tiros contra el peliblanco

-Quien diría que aún conservarías esa arma cuando tienes a una [Excalibur] en tu poder –dijo issei sacando a [Ebony] disparando tres tiros, dos de las cuales impactaron contra las dos balas que Freed había disparado y la tercera rozo levemente la mejilla de este provocándole una pequeña herida en esa mejilla

-Maldito… bastardo… como te atreves… -dijo Freed poniendo su mano sobre su herida a la par que empuñaba su espada con fuerza- te mataré!

-Lo lamento pero si quieres pelear contra mi… primero deberás acabar con el niño bonito… él tiene más ánimos de pelear contra ti que mi persona

Acto seguido Kiba y Freed saltaron uno contra el otro desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes y de vez en cuando se podía observar como saltaban chispas y eso indicaba que habían chocado sus espadas en ese lugar pero issei podía ver claramente todos los movimientos de esos dos pero había algo que le extrañaba

-El niño bonito debería tener ventaja en velocidad pero… puedo ver que ser [caballero] no le está dando ninguna ventaja… que extraño

-Eso se debe a la habilidad de mi Excalibur [Rapidly]… aumenta mi velocidad lo suficiente como para tener bajo control a esta perra –dijo Freed apareciendo en el techo chocando espadas con Kiba

-Vaya con que a eso se debía… como sea… puedes apresurarte?... me estoy aburriendo –dijo issei suspirando

-No me lo digas a mi… díselo a tu compañero… dile que se deje asesinar rápido –dijo Freed mientras se mantenía chocando espadas con Kiba

-No es mi compañero… vale?… por mi puedes matarlo de la manera que más te plazca –dijo issei cruzándose de brazos pero entonces sintió una pequeña brisa tras su espalda por lo que instintivamente ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver como un puño pasaba silbando cerca de su oído izquierdo y sin voltearse a ver de a quien pertenecía dicho puño- Qué crees que haces?

-Cómo puedes hablar de Yuuto-sempai?… él es tu compañero –dijo Koneko un tanto enojada

Rápidamente el peliblanco se dio media vuelta y sujetó a la loli por el cuello levantándola como si nada

-Te equivocas… ustedes ya no son mis compañeros… me lo han dejado bastante claro durante todas esas semanas de soportar sus malditos castigos… que no sé porque recibí… pero si vuelves a atacarme… –sacando a [Ibory]- haré que esta pistola te entre por la garganta… y una vez que haya entrado… jalaré del gatillo unas 20 veces… dime… cómo crees que quedará tu cuerpo después de eso? –dijo este con una mirada gélida

Ante ese último comentario Koneko se paralizó, issei nunca le había hablado con tal frialdad, pero a pesar de todo intentó mantenerse fuerte

-No… te… atreverías –dijo esta intentando desafiar al chico para probar que sus palabras no eran ciertas pero lo que sucedió fue que

-Eso es lo que crees –dijo el peliblanco acercando su pistola al rostro de Koneko preparándose para disparar pero fue detenido por cierta castaña que lo sujetó de la mano

-Que… crees que haces Issei-kun –dijo Irina preocupada al ver que el chico realmente quería disparar

-Bueno… primero que nada… yo estaba hablando con ese idiota –dijo issei soltando a Koneko y girándose para apuntar a Freed y poder acabar su frase pero se sorprendió al ver a Xenovia chocando espadas con Freed- Cuando llegó?... mmmmm… supongo que no estaba tomando atención… como sea… Xenovia es mejor oponente para esa perra de Freed

-Maldita perra!... tú también tienes una [Excalibur]… habría acabado con esa mierda de demonio si no hubieras aparecido –mirando a Kiba

-Veo que aún no te adaptas del todo al poder de la [Excalibur] verdad Freed? –dijo una voz saliendo de entre las sombras para revelar a un anciano vestido como sacerdote

-Eres tú… anciano Balba –dijo Freed sin dejar de mirar a Xenovia- estaba por acabar con ese rubio cuando esta perra apareció portando una [Excalibur]

-Ya que no contábamos con esto… deberíamos marcharnos por ahora… así que retirémonos por ahora –dijo el anciano

-Recibido… fuerte y claro –dijo Freed sacando una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo- nos vemos luego –dijo este arrojando la esfera al suelo y acto seguido una intensa luz que segó momentáneamente a todos los presentes y al disiparse dicha luz, tanto el anciano como Freed habían desaparecido

-No te dejaré escapar Balba Galilei! –dijo Kiba con una intensa ira, tras esto el rubio comenzó a correr en una dirección seguido de Xenovia e Irina

-Vamos Irina

Tras unos segundos Kiba, Xenovia e Irina habían dejado el lugar dejando solo a Issei y Koneko

-Realmente ese viejito… es el culpable de todo esto?... estoy seguro que podría acabarlo en 10 segundos… 20 como mucho –dijo issei colocándose una mano en su barbilla- Como sea yo me largo… con todo este desmadre… de seguro que ya deben estar por llegar

-A quien te refieres? –preguntó Koneko curiosa

Tras unos segundos aparecieron dos círculos mágicos medianamente grandes y ante esto Koneko los reconoció de inmediato, se trataban de los círculos mágicos de la casa Sitri y Gremory, tras un pequeño haz de luz estos dejaron ver a los reyes y reinas de ambas casas

-Me refería a ellas… como decía yo me largo -dijo el peliblanco disponiéndose a marcharse

-Espera… donde crees que vas issei? –dijo la pelirroja autoritaria

-Que te importa… y no me vengas con la tontería que debo obedecerte porque eres mi dueña… porque ya no lo eres… te entregué mis piezas frente a todo el mundo así que púdrete –comenzando a caminar

-Espera Hyodo-kun –esta vez era Sona quien lo detenía

-Se le ofrece algo Kaicho? –dijo issei volteando a ver a la pelinegra

-Podrías contarnos que es lo que sucedió?

-Está bien… pero entremos… -dijo este entrando al edificio abandonado frente a él

* * *

><p>Edificio abandonado -30 minutos después-<p>

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió –dijo issei acabando de contarle lo sucedido

-Pero porque te involucraste tú?... este un asunto de la iglesia –preguntó Sona

-Porque estaba aburrido –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

-Pusiste en peligro la vida de Yuuto… solo porque estabas aburrido? –preguntó incrédula la pelirroja

-Primero que nada… yo le advertí que si venia sería bajo su responsabilidad y segundo quien te dio permiso para hablar –serio

-Pe-pero –intentó protestar la pelirroja

-Pero nada… si estoy aquí es porque Kaicho me lo pidió y segundo si alguno de tus sirvientes muere me da lo mismo… y si quieres considerarme un demonio renegado adelante puedes hacerlo pero no podrás matarme soy muy superior a ti –pensando unos momentos- pero supongo que eso me serviría para dos cosas

-Cuáles? –dijo rias frunciendo el ceño

-Para hacer más llevadero mi aburrimiento y si te asesino haría enojar a Raiser

-Aún planeas separarme de Raiser? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Me da lo mismo que tú seas su esposa… por mi… puede follarte como le dé la gana, pero lo que tengo contra él es muy personal y cuando deba ajustar cuentas con él… si te interpones te mataré a ti y a todo aquel que se interponga

-Eso déjalo para después Hyodo-kun –intentó tranquilizar los ánimos la pelinegra- pero quería pedirte un favor?

-De que se trata? –curioso

-Nos podrías brindar tu ayuda en este problema?

-Está bien… pero…

-Pero? –curiosa

-Si alguien de ustedes o el enemigo se atreve a decir que soy siervo de Rias Gremory en ese mismo momento se quedan solos… entendido? –dijo este totalmente frio

-Está bien… desde ya te agradezco tu ayuda… y ahora debemos… -Sona se detuvo en seco ya que sintió como una aura maligna estaba comenzando a emanar donde ellos estaban- Quien sea que este ahí… muéstrese –Dijo esta autoritaria pero ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que sucedería ahora

Repentinamente la sombra que proyectaba el peliblanco comenzó a alargarse, alejándose cada vez más de su dueño y tras hacer esto dicha sombra comenzó a levantarse, tras erguirse, todos pudieron ver algo que los dejo atónitos, esa sombra tenía la apariencia de issei solo que todo su cuerpo era de color negro y sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso, y esta sombra emanaba un aura muy fuerte por lo que Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki y Koneko se colocaron en posición de combate

* * *

><p>5 minutos después<p>

Había pasado muy poco desde que la batalla contra la sombra había comenzado pero sus 5 atacantes ya habían sido derrotadas con mucha facilidad y ahora solo quedaba el peliblanco contra la sombra pero para sorpresa de todas las chicas issei tenía un rostro sereno

-Jeje… sé porque estás aquí… has venido para hacer que me cuestione lo que estoy haciendo… pues lo siento mucho, porque ya lo tengo todo muy claro… ya no te necesito –mientras issei continuaba hablando la sombra saco su espada que lucía igual a [Rebellion]- muy bien… ven aquí maldito farsante –dijo issei sacando a la verdadera [Rebellion]

Acto seguido ambos issei (el verdadero y la sombra ok?) se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, ambos con sus espadas por delante y en un segundo ambos habían desaparecido de la vista de las 5 chicas que miraban aquella batalla atónitas ya que no podían creer que el peliblanco estuviera tan tranquilo contra un oponente que las había derrotado a ellas 5 juntas como si nada

Después de unos momentos las imágenes de ambos issei se podían ver por unos segundos para luego volver a desaparecer y lo que lograban ver las chicas eran ataques de todo tipo con sus espadas, patadas y puñetazos, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que lo que para ellas era un solo puñetazo en realidad eran tres

-Jeje… te felicito… este es un combate que estoy disfrutando mucho –dijo issei apareciendo a unos metros de las chicas mirando hacia el frente con [Rebellion] descansando en su hombro- pero todo lo bueno… tiene un final –lanzándose nuevamente contra la sombra que a pesar de ser solo una sombra era solida

Ahora ambos issei estaban peleando solo con sus espadas, el peliblanco atacó con un corte horizontal pero la sombra solo esquivo con un leve movimiento de piernas para luego atacar al peliblanco con el mismo tipo de ataque y este lo evadía con el mismo movimiento de piernas

-Es como ver un espejo… ambos lanzan los mismos ataques –dijo Sona sorprendida

Ahora el peliblanco comenzaba a molestarse ya que los ataques de ambos eran idénticos

-Muy bien se acabó… como vencer a una sombra… mmmmm… ya lo sé –invocando su guantelete- ahora te vas a derretir jajajajaja –dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba emanar una gran cantidad de luz roja con la que iluminó todo el lugar para luego ver como la sombra se retorcía como si la luz del guantelete le doliera

Ante esto el peliblanco aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar con todo

-Ahora muere! –dijo este lanzándose hacia la sombra, comenzando una combinación de cortes impresionantes, cortes ascendentes, descendentes, horizontales, diagonales… los cortes iban y venían en todas direcciones posibles

Para cuando el peliblanco finalizó su ataque la sombra ya estaba tambaleándose y poco a poco fue perdiendo volumen hasta quedar plana en el suelo volviendo a unirse al peliblanco

-Creo que perdí mi sombra por un momento –dijo el peliblanco mirando su cuerpo pero de pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica que le hizo sacudirse un momento para luego quedar sorprendido al igual que todas las chicas ya que frente a él estaba otro issei exactamente igual con el mismo color blanco de cabello solo que este emanaba un aura negra de su cuerpo

Issei se lanzó contra su "copia" y esta hizo lo mismo, ambos lanzaron un derechazo pero solo consiguieron chocar sus puños, al ver esto ambos comenzaron a lanzar una combinación de patadas altas y bajas pero el resultado fue el mismo, todos los ataques que lanzaron terminaron en un empate

Tras esto la copia de issei se acercó al verdadero y entro en su cuerpo, provocando que por unos segundos el cuerpo del peliblanco emanara un aura color violeta

Tras eso issei solo se encogió de hombros ya que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y ahora se disponía a marcharse cuando nuevamente fue detenido por Sona

-Hyodo-kun que es lo que acaba de suceder? –curiosa

-No tengo idea… pero creo que he obtenido algo… por ahora me largo a mi casa estoy cansado si ocurre algo llámenme e iré lo más rápido posible –dijo este saliendo de aquel lugar

Ahora solo quedaban las 5 chicas en el lugar

-A esto es lo que me refería… -dijo Sona mirando a Rias

-Que me intentas decir… -dijo la pelirroja aun negándose al evidente hecho de que issei era más poderoso que ella

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada… sabes perfectamente que me refiero al hecho de que Hyodo-kun es mucho más fuerte que ustedes y deben de dar las gracias

-Por qué deberíamos? –dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

-Porque él no los ha asesinado… si decidiera ir enserio ustedes no tendrían nada que hacer y solo les quedaría morir sin remedio… yo creo que es buena opción que le pidan perdón por todo lo que le han hecho

-Me niego!... todo esto se lo merece –dijo Rias con enojo

-Entonces solo debo decirte… fue un placer conocerte –dijo Sona desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Tsubaki dejando a Rias, Koneko y Akeno en ese lugar pero estas tras unos momentos se fueron de ese lugar

* * *

><p>Residencia Hyodo<p>

El castaño se encontraba sentado en su sofá mirando la televisión cuando pudo ver un círculo mágico que aparecía frente a él, desde el círculo mágico apareció un hombre con el cabello de color rojo y lo reconoció al instante ya que lo había visto cuando irrumpió en la fiesta de compromiso de Rias, Ese hombre era el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer

-Sirzechs- Sama? –dijo Issei poniéndose de pie

-Hola… Hyodo Issei –le saludó cordialmente el pelirrojo

-Qué puedo hacer por usted… -dijo issei preparándose para hacer una reverencia pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo

-No lo hagas… en cualquier caso… -dijo este haciendo una reverencia ante el peliblanco dejándolo sorprendido

-Por qué hace esto? -preguntó intrigado

-Es un honor conocer al hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda –dijo este mientras seguía con su reverencia

-Veo que ha oído hablar de mi padre… pero por favor póngase de pie no me gustan esos tratos entre las personas y también llámeme Issei o Issei-kun como más le plazca –dijo el peliblanco serio

-Está bien Issei-kun –dijo este sonriendo- en ese caso solo llámame Sirzechs… pero mi visita se debe a tú destino –serio

Ante este comentario el peliblanco estrechó la mirada ya que si bien en su futuro estaba escrito que sería el rey del inframundo también él había decidido acabar con la vida de Raiser Phenex pero decidió ocultarlo del pelirrojo

-Y eso significa… -dijo issei alentando a que Sirzechs continuara hablando pero el pelirrojo ya sabía que Issei intentaría acabar con Raiser Phenex

-Issei-kun no tienes por qué fingir… ya sabemos que quieres asesinar a Raiser Phenex –dijo el pelirrojo con un rostro serio

-Solo te diré que si te interpones te mataré –dijo issei con una increíble frialdad

-Tranquilo… no me interpondré ni tampoco los otros tres maous… el crimen que cometió Raiser Phenex es grave… asesinar a humanos sin razón alguna… pero es aún más grave el haber asesinado a familiares del hijo de Sparda… futuro Maou del Inframundo –dijo este mirando a los ojos al peliblanco

-Entonces que harás? –curioso

-Cuando llegue el momento apropiado yo mismo te traeré a Raiser-kun para que puedas vengarte… pero estarás a su nivel? –le preguntó el pelirrojo

-No estoy a su nivel… estoy más arriba y ahora puedo ver cuál es su debilidad pero me llevará un rato hacer que se note

-Y esa debilidad… cual sería? –preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado

-Raiser y los demás integrantes de la familia Phenex no son inmortales ni mucho menos… solo utilizan su poder demoniaco para poder regenerarse a una increíble velocidad… pero que sucedería si logro dejarlo sin poder demoniaco?... en qué se convertiría Raiser si le quitamos su poder regenerativo… además yo también poseo un gran poder regenerativo que no está ligado a mi poder demoniaco… entonces todo se reducirá a quien tenga más resistencia

-Entiendo… pero también quería saber… por qué tienes esa frialdad con mi hermana?

-Eso lo provocó ella y sus sirvientes si quieres la respuesta… pregúntale a tu hermana… ella lo sabe perfectamente bien… y por cierto… también le advertí que si se interponía cuando tuviera mi combate contra Raiser la asesinaría también… si quieres que ella y sus sirvientes sigan viviendo… impídele que se entrometa en nuestra pelea… además quiero comprobar algo

-Comprobar? –dijo el pelirrojo intrigado

-Si… quiero comprobar si Raiser de verdad ama a Rias o solo estaba persiguiendo su título y riquezas… pero bueno eso debería haberlo averiguado antes de que se casaran

-Comprendo… bueno haz lo que tengas que hacer… yo por ahora volveré al inframundo ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

><p>Inframundo –sala del trono de Sirzechs Lucifer-<p>

-Issei-kun… si supieras que Rias aún no está casada con Raiser… podrías recuperar tu felicidad y no ocultar tu dolor tras una sonrisa falsa… es una pena que mi hermana se haya quedado con Raiser… pero pronto lo perderá para siempre

En la cara del pelirrojo se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa ya que la muerte de Raiser Phenex le ahorraría muchos problemas ya que hace no mucho había recibido denuncias de ciertos delitos cometidos por el Phenex y esas denuncias no eran por algo menor, pero la que más le había llamado la atención era que una reliquia había sido robada de los laboratorios del inframundo que estaban bajo el mando de Ajuka, pero no habían quedado pruebas que pudieran servir para culparlo hasta ahora, Issei había encontrado el rastro del aura de Raiser el día que murieron sus padres adoptivos y Sirzechs había sido informado del incidente

A pesar de ser cruel por un lado ese incidente si bien fue terrible y devastador para issei quien perdió todo lo que amaba, también había servido para que issei despertara su verdadero yo y con eso estaría haciendo un bien enorme al inframundo ya que la noble estirpe de Sparda había vuelto a la vida por lo que el pelirrojo decidió hacerle un regalo al castaño como compensación por todo lo que había sucedido pero a pesar de todo ese regalo era como nada comparado al dolor que tuvo el peliblanco al perder a sus padres, pero peor era nada

Chasqueando sus dedos el pelirrojo llamó a su fiel [Reina] Grayfia

-Se le ofrece algo Sirzechs-Sama? –dijo esta haciendo una reverencia

-Grayfia… necesito que comiences a esparcir la noticia entre la aristocracia de que el hijo de Sparda ha aparecido… pero no reveles su identidad –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Entiendo… comenzaré de inmediato –dijo esta desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Issei-kun… espero que con esto puedas volver a sonreír de manera franca una vez más –dijo este mirando hacia el techo de la sala

* * *

><p>Mundo humano -Residencia Hyodo- al día siguiente<p>

En la sala de la residencia Hyodo se encontraba el peliblanco mirando la televisión tirado a lo largo en su sofá, mirando aburrido lo que había en la programación de la tarde de ese día

-Cómo es posible… que no haya nada bueno en la televisión –dijo este apagando la televisión y levantándose de su sofá- creo que mejor iré a patear la calle (deambular sin rumbo fijo)… a ver si sucede algo interesante –dijo este saliendo de su casa y comenzando a caminar hacia ningún lugar en particular

Pero lo que no sabía el peliblanco era que había dejado su celular sobre la mesa de su casa y lo que tampoco sabía era que en ese instante estaba siendo llamado por Sona Sitri

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de Kuoh<p>

-Y bien Kaicho?... pudo comunicarse con él? –dijo Tsubaki con una clara preocupación en su rostro

-No logro comunicarme… -dijo Sona negando con la cabeza- deberemos arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta –dijo esta suspirando

-Te dije que no podíamos contar con él –dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- pero como nos metimos en esto?

Flash Back

Sala del club de investigación de lo oculto

-Buchou… aún no ha habido noticias de Yuuto-kun? –pregunto la semiangel parada frente al escritorio de la pelirroja

-No he sabido nada de él ni de las dos exorcistas que lo acompañan –dijo esta dándole un sorbo a su taza de té- Pensé que con la ayuda de esas exorcistas podría acabar con ese exorcista renegado (Freed)… pero no puedo creer que tenga una [Excalibur] con él… debería hacerle caso a Sona? –dijo esta pensativa

-Hacerle caso… a que se refiere? –pregunto curiosa akeno

-Pedirle ayuda a Issei… no me agrada mucho el hacerlo pero… con su nivel actual nos sería de gran ayuda –dijo esta suspirando

-Pero pensé que recurrir a él no te agradaba buchou –dijo Koneko entrando en la sala junto a Asia

-Eso lo sé Koneko… pero no puedo negar que su poder es muy superior al nuestro, de cualquier modo… solo le pediré ayuda si es extremadamente necesaria

-Ya que no podemos esperar a que simplemente Yuuto-kun nos contacte… hemos invocado a nuestros familiares para que busquen en el área

En ese momento La pelirroja recibió un mensaje de su familiar, este al parecer había encontrado a una de las exorcistas

Ante esta noticia la pelirroja se dispuso a ir al lugar donde estaba su familiar pero sin no antes haber llamado a Sona para darle a conocer dicha noticia

* * *

><p>Ciudad Kuoh –bosque-<p>

De un círculo mágico aparecieron Rias acompañada de Akeno, Koneko y Asia

Tras aparecer lo primero que pudieron ver fue a una castaña tirada en el suelo con su traje de exorcista rasgado y al parecer estaba gravemente herida por lo que Asia fue de inmediato para curarla con su [Twilight Healing], tras recibir la luz sanadora del [Sacred Gear] de Asia, Irina poco a poco despertó por lo que Rias decidió preguntarle por su compañera y por Kiba

-Shidou Irina-san… Que fue lo que sucedió?... donde están Yuuto y tu compañera? –dijo está un tanto preocupada por el estado actual de la castaña

-Ellos…huyeron… -dijo la castaña a duras penas

-Huyeron? –preguntó intrigada la pelirroja

-Yo… no… pude…

-Por favor no hables… -dijo Asia mientras continuaba curando a Irina

-Él… ¡es increíblemente fuerte!... cuidado –dijo la castaña antes de volver a desmayarse

-Shidou Irina-San! –gritó la pelirroja en un inútil intento de que esta recuperara la consciencia

Tras un instante apareció un círculo mágico y desde este mismo aparecieron tres personas, se trataba de Sona, Tsubaki y Saji quienes al ver cuál era la situación actual fueron inmediatamente hasta donde estaba Irina

-Sona… viniste –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga de gafas y cabello negro

-Por qué no vendría después de que me llamaste? –Dijo esta arrodillándose, observando el estado de la inconsciente castaña- está muy herida

-S-sí… [Twilight Healing] no puede recuperar la energía que perdió –dijo Asia muy preocupada

-Mi casa tiene un cuarto de curación… Tsubaki –dijo esta mirando a su [reina]

-Si… -fue lo único que dijo Tsubaki mientras tomaba en brazos a Irina

-Cuida de ella

-Si… Kaicho –dijo Tsubaki desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Por ahora creo que Yuuto y la otra exorcista se encuentran bien –dijo Rias mientras se ponía de pie

-Lamentó interrumpir… pero que está pasando? –dijo Saji levantando una mano

-Bueno verás… lo que suce…. –Rias trató de explicarle a Saji lo que estaba pasando pero una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo

-Que es esta sensación? –dijo Saji abrazándose a sí mismo ya que sentía una extraña sensación que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta

-No puede ser… -dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás ya que pudo sentir una presencia de alguien ajena a todo el grupo de demonios

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que todos mordieron el anzuelo verdad? –Dijo Freed saliendo desde detrás de unos árboles- ¿Cómo están… demonios de porquería? –dijo este sacándoles la lengua

-Freed! Eres tú –dijo la pelirroja con una clara intención asesina en contra de este

-Oh, Que les parece esto?... pero si es la traidora Asia-chan… disfrutas tu vida como demonio? –dijo este moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro

En ese momento Sona y Rias dieron un paso al frente con un círculo mágico en la mano de cada una, listas para atacar a Freed

-Oh, esperen!, esperen!... Debo hablar con la pelirroja primero –dijo Freed intentando evitar que Sona y Rias lo atacaran

-Hablar? –dijo Rias mientras desaparecía el círculo mágico de su mano al igual que Sona

-Si… mi jefe quiere hacerlo –dijo Freed mirando hacia arriba

Ante ese comentario todos subieron su mirada y pudieron ver a un hombre flotando en el cielo con sus alas de color negro extendidas, vestido con túnicas

-Un ángel caído –murmuro la pequeña loli

-Tiene 10 alas… es un líder –exclamó la semiangel

-Nunca nos habíamos visto… ¿verdad, hija de los Gremory?... me llamo Kokabiel –dijo el ángel caído presentándose

-Buen día, líder ángel caído –dijo la pelirroja dando un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados- Me llamo Rias Gremory, es un gusto conocerte

-Que hermoso cabello carmesí… te ves igual que tu hermano Sirzechs, el Satán carmesí… tan solo pensar en el me hace sentir enfermo

-Entonces… ¿exactamente cuál es el propósito de esta reunión?... no es normal que un líder venga hasta aquí solo para "hablar" –dijo la pelirroja desafiante

-Me gustaría divertirme en el área alrededor de la academia Kuoh, tu base en esta ciudad –aclaró Kokabiel

-¡¿Nuestra academia?! –exclamó esta alarmada

-Si lo hago… tu hermano tendrá que venir a ayudar… ¿no es cierto? –dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Rias estrechaba su mirada

-Eso solo causaría una guerra entre Dios, los ángeles caídos y los demonios –dijo Rias seria

-Sinceramente esperaba que Michael viniera personalmente por las [Excalibur], pero lo único que envió fue a un débil exorcista y a dos mujeres que portaban espadas sacras… eso no es suficiente… ni siquiera se acerca

-¿Entonces tu objetivo desde el principio ha sido comenzar una guerra? –intervino Sona

-Así es! –Exclamó Kokabiel- No pude resistir mi aburrimiento después de la última guerra… Ni Azazel o Shemhaza quisieron otra guerra

-Azazel… el mayor líder de los ángeles caídos –murmuró Akeno

-Azazel no solo estaba en contra de la guerra, sino que comenzó a reunir [Sacred Gear] e hizo investigaciones sobre ellas

-Entonces quieren las espadas sacras y las [Sacred Gear]? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no estaba el portador de la [Boosted Gear] en tu grupo? –Dijo Kokabiel mirando a la pelirroja- quizás podría servirle a alguien más, pero no podría importarme menos, aunque puede que Azazel la quiera

Ante este comentario la pelirroja estrechó su mirada ya que ahora que issei, no estaba bajos sus órdenes podía ser reclutado por los ángeles caídos y con su nuevo poder le daría un gran aumento de poder a los ángeles caídos

-Los ángeles caídos, Dios y los demonios están al borde de la guerra, eso significa que con un pequeño movimiento de mi parte puedo lanzar a las 3 grandes facciones a una nueva guerra!

-Eres un completo adicto a la guerra –confirmó la pelirroja

-Esta vez haré que los demonios inicien la guerra, hermana de Lucifer, Rias Gremory y hermana de leviathan, Sona Sitri… Su academia debería estar llena de magia, la cual si explota causaría un caos inmenso, es un lugar perfecto para la guerra

-Jajajajajaja… no les encanta que mi jefe sea así de loco? –reía desquiciadamente Freed

-Comencemos la guerra, hermana del Satán Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory –dijo Kokabiel a la par que invocaba decenas de pequeñas lanzas de luz

-Todos… Huyan! –grito Rias mientras creaba un círculo mágico a modo de barrera al igual que Akeno y Sona

BOOOOOOOM

Tras una gran explosión Kokabiel junto a Freed habían desaparecido del lugar

-¿A dónde fue? -pregunto Saji alarmado

-Se fue por allá… a la academia Kuoh –dijo Koneko apuntando con su dedo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la academia

-Un ángel caído de su nivel… podría fácilmente destruir esta ciudad… Pero no le dejaremos hacerlo verdad… Rias? –dijo esta mirando a la pelirroja que tenía una cara decidida

-Así es –dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia el horizonte

Tras unos momentos un nuevo círculo mágico apareció y de este apareció Tsubaki

-Tsubaki… como se encuentra la exorcista? –pregunto seria Sona

-Se encuentra bien su vida no corre peligro… en unas horas estará recuperada… pero vine rápidamente ya que pude sentir un aura muy poderosa… que es lo que sucedió Kaicho?

-Sin hacer el cuento largo… nos encontramos con Kokabiel y nos confesó que quiere comenzar una nueva guerra y ahora se dirige a la academia Kuoh a causar un desastre –dijo Sona sacando su teléfono celular para llamar al peliblanco

-Kaicho… llamará a Hyodo? –pregunto Tsubaki intrigada

-Así es… sin su ayuda esto será una tarea casi imposible

-Es inútil que le pidas ayuda Sona… no nos ayudará –dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos, claramente molesta por tener que recurrir al peliblanco para solucionar este problema

Fin del Flash Back

-No logro comunicarme con él… tendremos que arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta (espero que llegue y nos ayude) –Sona se encontraba un tanto nerviosa ya que Kokabiel era muy poderoso y no tenían mucho que hacer en términos de poder

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh<p>

-Al fin… mi sueño se volverá realidad –exclamo Balba colocando las [Excalibur] dentro de un gran círculo mágico provocando que un gran pilar de luz dorada se levantara y subiera hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes pero lo que no sabía era que dicho pilar de luz estaba siendo observado con especial atención por 3 personas en particular

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh –Noche-<p>

-Hemos creado una barrera protectora alrededor de la academia… si todo sale bien, debería de poder contener todo el daño –dijo esta concentrando su energía mágica en un punto de la barrera al igual que los demás miembros del sequito Sitri que se encontraban dispersos a ambos lados de ella imitándola

-Gracias… esto ayudará mucho, Sona –dijo la pelirroja un tanto confiada en la idea de su amiga

-Pero no puedo garantizar que resistirá si la situación cambia –dijo Sona seria

-Entiendo –dijo Rias seria

-Kaicho… no hay noticias de Kiba y la otra exorcista… y donde está Hyodo pensé que para este momento ya habría aparecido

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… he estado intentando comunicarme con él pero no contesta mis llamadas… supongo que está ocupado en algo

-Espero que nos ayude –dijo Saji volviendo su mirada hacia la barrera

-Rias… Nos esforzaremos para mantener la barrera… pero quizás la academia no permanezca intacta, una perdida lamentable

-Te equivocas… no dejaremos que eso pase

-Rias, aún tenemos tiempo para llamar a tu hermano –dijo Sona mirando de reojo a la pelirroja

-En ese caso… no deberías llamar a tu hermana? –dijo esta con una mirada picara

-Mi familia no… estoy segura de que tu hermano de te ama… Sirzechs-sama seguramente hará algo –dijo la morena un tanto apenada- así que por favor…

-Ya contacté a Sirzechs-sama –dijo la semiangel parándose tras la pelirroja

-¡¿Akeno?!... ¡no te pedí que lo hicieras! -dijo Rias escandalizada

-Rias, aunque entiendo que no deseas causarle problemas a tu hermano, nuestro enemigo es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… este enemigo está más allá de nuestro nivel –dijo esta cambiando su expresión seria a una cálida sonrisa- aceptemos la ayuda del maou –sonriendo aún más al ver la mirada de aprobación de la pelirroja- aprecio tu aprobación buchou… los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama deberían llegar en una hora

-En serio… siempre estás un paso delante de mi ¿verdad? –dijo la pelirroja sonriente mirando a su [reina]- Una hora eh? –dijo volviendo su vista a la barrera que por ahora cubría toda la academia Kuoh

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh –interior-<p>

-Muy bien chicos escuchen… esta vez estaremos a la ofensiva, lanzaremos una tormenta de ataques sobre Kokabiel para evitar que use su poder, a diferencia de nuestro [Rating Game] nuestras vidas estarán en peligro, pero no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera este día… Mis queridos sirvientes regresen con vida para que puedan seguir estudiando en este lugar –dijo rias dando sus órdenes mientras se dirigían hacia el patio central de la academia desde donde nacía el pilar de luz dorada

-Qué es eso? –pregunto Asia mirando hacia el pilar de luz

-Escuché que este hombre estaba ansioso por fusionar cuatro [Excalibur] en una sola

Escuchando la voz del ángel caído las 4 chicas del equipo Gremory alzaron la mirada y pudieron ver a Kokabiel sentado en un trono flotante con su cara apoyada sobre una de sus manos

-¡Kokabiel! –exclamó la pelirroja

-Entonces… vendrá Sirzechs o acaso Serafall? –dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa

-En lugar de mi hermano o leviathan-sama, nosotras hemos venido –dijo Rias con una mirada desafiante

Ante ese último comentario Kokabiel se molestó un poco ya que había hecho todo esto para que al menos uno de los maous se presentara pero no fue así, por lo que tenía que descargar su frustración de alguna manera

Chasqueando los dedos Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz enorme y la arrojó como si nada contra el gimnasio de la academia, destruyéndolo en cuestión de segundos para dejar un gran cráter en su lugar

-Que aburrido… bueno… nos reiremos un poco –dijo Kokabiel claramente fastidiado- Ya que vinieron hasta aquí, ¿por qué no juegan un poco con mis mascotas? –dijo este haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico del cual surgió un gran pozo de fuego del cual se pudo oír un gran aullido

Auuuuuuu!

Del pozo surgió una bestia de tres cabezas, de pelaje negro, ojos rojizos y con fuego que emanaba de sus fauces y esta bestia miraba a las demonios con una mezcla entre fiereza y sed de caza

-¡¿Cerberus?! –exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja

-El perro guardián de las puertas del infierno –añadió Akeno

-¡¿Lo invocó al mundo humano?!... vamos Akeno, Koneko –dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus alas al igual que Akeno que se colocaba sus ropas ceremoniales y Koneko comenzaba a correr en dirección al perro gigante- Asia quédate atrás

-S-si –dijo la rubia un tanto asustada por la enorme bestia que estaba viendo

Pero ahora el número de bestias enemigas había aumentado a 3 por lo que Rias, Akeno y Koneko tuvieron que separarse y pelear cada una contra cada uno de los perros gigantes

-I-increíble –dijo Asia sorprendida como las 3 chicas peleaban sin miedo contra esas enormes bestias pero los poderosos ataques que Rias, Akeno y Koneko lanzaban parecían no causar mucho daño a los perros y para desgracia de todos apareció un cuarto Cerberus y este estaba a punto de atacar a Asia- Kyaaa! –gritó esta asustada al ver como la pata delantera del perro se dirigía directo hacia ella

Slash

En un instante la cabeza de en medio del perro fue cercenada y vaporizada como si nada y quien había hecho semejante hazaña fue la peliazul

-Vine a ayudar! –dijo Xenovia a la par que atacaba al Cerberus con un corte descendente justo en la mitad del cuerpo de la bestia, partiéndola en dos y volviéndola humo

-Estas bestias no son rivales para el poder de una espada sacra

-Nunca había recibido ayuda de la iglesia pero me alegra que este aquí –dijo Rias mirando a la peliazul

Pero ahora habían aparecido dos Cerberus más, si se contaba a los que Rias, Akeno y Koneko estaban deteniendo había un total de cinco pero la peliazul rápidamente saltó contra uno de ellos y lo dividió por la mitad desde la nariz hasta la cola

Ahora Rias y Akeno habían combinado sus ataques, creando una gran masa de poder, lanzándola contra 2 de los 3 perros que quedaban carbonizándolos hasta las mismas cenizas pero el último restante había decidido cazar a la rubia que se encontraba indefensa

El perro había dado un gran salto hacia delante acortando muy rápidamente la distancia entre sus fauces y la rubia pero múltiples espadas surgieron de la tierra empalando al Cerberus restante dejándolo inmóvil, aullando de dolor

Entre el Cerberus empalado y Asia apareció cierto rubio con una espada en su mano

-Yuuto! –dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su caballero estaba en buen estado

-Kiba-san! –exclamó contenta Asia

-Ese fue un buen espectáculo –dijo Kokabiel divertido

-Toma esto! –gritó Rias enviándole una gran masa del [Poder de la destrucción] al caído pero este con un leve movimiento de manos desvió el ataque, enviándolo contra las canchas de tenis, provocando que estas desaparecieran sin más

Pero lo que nadie había notado era que desde el tejado del nuevo edificio escolar cierta persona de pelo color blanco observaba toda la batalla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le parecía que era muy divertida pero aun no quería intervenir, no hasta que Kokabiel decidiera actuar

-Está completa! –anunció Balba, provocando que todos le miraran

-Maldición! –exclamó Kiba ya que la espada estaba completa

-Al fin está completa –seguía riendo Balba con una sonrisa casi psicópata en su rostro

Pero al igual que la persona en el tejado otra persona que se encontraba muy lejos de la academia miraba divertido aquel pilar de luz dorada que traspasaba la barrera creada por el consejo estudiantil

-Después de la fusión de las espadas sacras… yo tomaré la energía que ha sido liberada durante el proceso de fusión, ese fue nuestro acuerdo –dijo Kokabiel mirando la recién creada [Excalibur] de cuatro fragmentos

-Pusiste ese poder en un hechizo? –preguntó Rias incrédula

-Salgan de aquí mientras puedan… esta ciudad será arrasada en 30 minutos –aclaró Balba

-Si quieren que ese proceso se detenga… tendrán que derrotarme… ¡¿Qué harás ahora… Rias Gremory?! –dijo Kokabiel levantándose de su trono, para extender sus 10 alas alzando el vuelo

-¡¿Necesito responder?! –dijo la pelirroja arrojándole otra gran masa del [Poder de la destrucción] que el caído detuvo y contuvo con su mano derecha como si nada

Desde su espalda Akeno atacó a Kokabiel lanzándole un poderoso rayo pero el caído también detuvo ese ataque usando su mano izquierda para después fusionarlos, creando una gran masa de energía mágica altamente destructiva, arrojándosela a la pelirroja y a pesar de que akeno coloco un círculo mágico como barrera para defender a Rias, dicha barrera se rompió como papel, y el ataque impactó de lleno en el [rey] y [reina] Gremory

La semiangel se estrelló violentamente en el suelo y a su lado Rias aterrizó sujetándose su hombro derecho, pero no sintieron dolor por mucho ya que fueron curadas por Asia casi de inmediato

-No podremos aguantar hasta que los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama lleguen –dijo Akeno con una clara frustración en sus palabras

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo la pelirroja, pero de pronto algo en su ángulo de visión llamó su atención- ¿Yuuto? –dijo esta mirando al rubio que se dirigía caminando hacia donde estaba Balba

-Balba Galilei… soy un sobreviviente de los experimentos del proyecto espada sagrada… aunque, de hecho me mataste…

-Um? –preguntó Balba alzando una ceja curioso

-Solo pude continuar viviendo al renacer como demonio… no podía morir… ¡antes de vengar a mis compañeros! –dijo Kiba lanzándose contra Balba pero lo que no esperaba era que Kokabiel le arrojara una poderosa lanza de luz desde su punto ciego

-¡Cuidado Yuuto! –Exclamó Rias comenzando a correr hacia el rubio pero la explosión la envió por donde vino- ¡Kiba! –gritó Rias al ver a su [Caballero] tirado en el suelo a pocos centímetros del enorme cráter

-Evitó recibir un golpe directo… es una rata bastante ágil –dijo Kokabiel con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Freed

-¿Si jefe? –dijo este saludando estilo militar

-Este es el último acto, usa el poder de las cuatro [Excalibur] y destruye a estos demonios

-Entendido –dijo este tomando la espada en sus manos para después mirar de manera diabólica a los chicos Gremory- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?

Kiba poco a poco se colocaba de pie pero sus piernas le traicionaban haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo y ante su impotencia este cerro su mano formando un puño apretando con fuerza debido a su frustración

-Escuché que uno de los sujetos de pruebas escapó –dijo Balba con un tono sereno mientras se acercaba al rubio- pero nunca pensé que te convertirías en un demonio… estoy agradecido por tus contribuciones, gracias a ti el experimento dio éxito

-¿Éxito? –pregunto el rubio aun de rodillas

-El poder de cada uno de los sujetos de pruebas no era el suficiente para portar la espada sagrada… lo que me llevó a una conclusión –dijo Balba levantando su dedo índice- era simple… reunir el poder de todos y luego de eso encontré una manera de cristalizarlo

Kiba al escuchar eso comenzó a enfurecerse mucho pero decidió seguir escuchando

-Este es el cristal con el poder de los sujetos de pruebas –dijo el anciano enseñándole un cristal azulado… este es el último que me queda

-Eso? –Murmuró Xenovia- es lo que le dieron a Irina el día en que fuimos bendecidas para poder portar una espada sagrada… Irina puso uno de esos cristales en su cuerpo… para completar el poder restante para portar la espada adecuadamente? –dijo Xenovia recordando cierto evento del pasado

-Esos malditos de la iglesia me llamaron hereje, pero siguen usando los resultados de mis investigaciones –argumentó Balba- si hubiese sido Michael, probablemente habría tomado ese poder de las personas sin matarlas

-En-entonces… no había necesitad de matarlos –dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie- ¿Por qué? -dijo este temblando de ira

-Ustedes eran simplemente materiales para los experimentos… cuando ya no servían que podría hacer si no desecharlos? –preguntó Balba con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro

-Soportamos un increíble dolor… porque creíamos que estábamos sirviendo a Dios… ¿aun así tu solo los "desechaste"? –dijo este impactado por las crueles palabras del anciano

Todos quienes escuchaban estas palabras estaban sumamente tristes por todo el dolor que había sufrido el rubio durante su pasado

-Tómalo si quieres –dijo Balba arrojándole el cristal a los pies del rubio- tenemos tecnología para producir cristales más refinados

El rubio se arrodillo y recogió el cristal mientras recordaba el trágico día en que sus compañeros y amigos fueron asesinados, tras recogerlo lo tomo entre sus dos manos y lo envolvió de manera muy tierna levándose el cristal a su pecho

-Balba Galilei… ¿Cuántas vidas has desperdiciado con tus experimentos? –dijo este a la par que el cristal en sus manos comenzaba a brillar de manera intensa

Luego de eso muchas siluetas de color celeste aparecieron rodeando al rubio mientras recitaban un cantico celestial pero este no dañaba a nadie, es más parecía estar conmoviéndolos porque casi todo el equipo Gremory estaba derramando lágrimas, luego esas siluetas que eran las almas de las victimas del experimento espada sagrada comenzaron a volar alrededor del rubio

[No te preocupes]

[SI estamos todos juntos… no hay nada que temer]

[Abre tu corazón… para nosotros]

[No tengo miedo… aun si Dios no existe]

[Aun si Dios no está observando… nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

-…Uno –Acabó la frase el rubio mientras derramaba lágrimas mientras dejaba que todas esas almas entraran en su cuerpo

-Oh? –decía Kokabiel desde el cielo, curioso por lo que acababa de suceder

-Mis compañeros jamás quisieron que tomara venganza por ellos… pero debo acabar con el mal frente a mí –dijo el rubio acercándose al anciano- para evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que nosotros –acabó el rubio empuñando su espada contra Balba

-Freed! –Gritó Balba al sentirse en peligro y acto seguido Freed se interpuso entre Balba y Kiba mientras empuñaba su nueva espada- Debiste haber muerto cuando tuviste tu oportunidad

-Yuuto… puedes hacerlo eres parte de la familia de Rias Gremory… una simple [Excalibur] no debería causarte problemas –dijo rias animando al rubio al igual que Akeno, Koneko y Asia

-Con tanta cursilería mi piel está picando… quiero cortarlos a todos para poder sentirme mejor –dijo Freed arruinando el momento jeje

-Mis queridos amigos… permítanme convertirme en la espada que defienda nuestros sueños de aquellos días –dijo Kiba mientras alzaba su espada mientras dos columnas una de color blanco y otra de color negro envolvían su espada demoniaca- [Sword Birth Balance Breaker] [Sword Betrayal] –dijo Kiba a la par que su espada terminaba de cambiar

-Una espada que es demoniaca y sacra a la vez… esto es interesante –reía Kokabiel desde el cielo

Ahora Kiba caminaba con confianza hacia donde estaba Freed y Balba pero la peliazul le seguía a su lado

-Caballero de Rias Gremory… seguimos siendo aliados?

-Supongo que por ahora si –dijo Kiba sin mover la vista de objetivo

-Entonces trabajaremos juntos para destruir esa [Excalibur]… esa espada no es una espada sagrada es una espada anómala y debe ser destruida –dijo Xenovia extendiendo su mano hacia un lado mientras enterraba a [Destruction] en el suelo

-¿Segura? -dijo Kiba mirado como la peliazul asentía con la cabeza

-San pedro, San Basil, San Denis y María la santa madre –recitaba esta mientras el espacio frente a su mano extendida se distorsionaba y dejaba salir el mango de una espada- En nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada yo te libero [Durandal] –dijo esta rompiendo las cadenas que mantenían sujeta la espada

-Se dice que esa espada puede cortar todo lo que toca y su poder está al nivel de [Excalibur]

-Es imposible nadie puede portar a [Durandal], según mis investigaciones no hemos conseguido que nadie lo haga –exclamó Balba sorprendido

-A diferencia de ese renegado o Irina yo soy una portadora natural, Soy una genuina portadora de la espada sagrada… ahora es mejor que se rindan esa espada –señalando la espada que sostenía Freed- no es rival para mi [Durandal] –dijo esta dando un salto mientras cargaba con un corte descendente para atacar a Freed que dio un salto muy rápido apartándose del rango de ataque de la peliazul

-No quiero saber nada de tu maldita espada –dijo Freed en el aire pero el rubio apareció desde su espalda, obligándole a que volteara

-Tu intento de espada no servirá contra mi espada –dijo el rubio atacando con un corte horizontal cortando la hoja de la nueva [Excalibur] como si nada

-En enserio? Ese estúpido demonio me está venciendo?... –intento seguir protestando Freed pero de pronto un haz de luz en forma diagonal le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente

-Mi poder ha superado a la [Excalibur]… gracias amigos –dijo Kiba jadeando levemente

-Es imposible… en teoría algo sagrado y algo demoniaco no pueden unirse… y… -no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue desintegrado por una lanza de luz propina de Kokabiel

-Balba fuiste un hombre muy capaz… pero ya no te necesito para completar mi plan… y la respuesta a tu pregunta era que desde la muerte de Dios estos fenómenos son posibles.

Dijo el caído pero dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando

-Qué quieres decir Kokabiel? –Dijo la pelirroja

-Es sencillo… durante la última gran guerra no solo perecieron los antiguos maous sino que también Dios lo hizo, pero la información se guardó en secreto ya que las tres facciones necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios para que pudieran seguir viviendo… es por eso que extraños sucesos como la creación de la espada de ese chico no es nada imposible. Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue que tras ese hecho se decidió que la guerra ya no era necesaria… no lo acepto… no puedo bajar mi puño una vez levantando

Mientras el caído contaba ese hecho cierta monja se desmayó ya que todo lo que ella amaba y veneraba estaba muerta, fue un duro golpe para ella mientras que Xenovia estaba impactada pero decidió mantenerse concentrada en el combate ya que si se distraía seria asesinada

-Pero ahora dejaré de observar y comenzaré a divertirme con ustedes –dijo Kokabiel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras creaba una enorme lanza de luz- Ahora traten de no morir por mi ataque –dijo este lanzándoles la lanza de luz al equipo Gremory pero esta lanza de luz intentó ser detenida por Kiba y Xenovia usando sus espadas pero solo consiguieron que la lanza les explotara en la cara, causando una enorme explosión que dejo tirados en el suelo a todos los chicos- Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer dense por muertos… muajajajajajaj -reía malévolamente el caído

Pero de pronto se pudo escuchar cierto sonido pero no era de armas ni nada parecido, era un sonido que sonaba como aplausos

Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf Plaf

-De donde vienen esos aplausos –dijo rias buscando el origen del sonido al igual de todos los demás

-Provienen de allí –dijo la pequeña loli apuntando con su dedo al tejado del edificio escolar donde se encontraba cierto peliblanco aplaudiendo

-No puede ser… Issei?... cuanto lleva ahí? –dijo sorprendida la pelirroja ya que en ningún momento notó la presencia del peliblanco

-No ha estado nada mal para un vejestorio como tú –dijo Issei refiriéndose a Kokabiel

-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí –dijo Kokabiel mientras preparaba otra lanza de luz igual de grande que la anterior- Bueno… no importa… solo muere –lanzándole esa enorme lanza de luz

BOOOOOOOM

Hubo una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo se levantó y como consecuencia todos habían dado por muerto al peliblanco ya que esa lanza según ellos no le había dado tiempo a defenderse

-Eso te pasa por confiado –dijo Kokabiel satisfecho con esa gran explosión

-No puede ser… de un solo golpe lo eliminó… -dijo Rias atónita

Pero tras disiparse la nube de humo todos quedaron sorprendidos, la lanza de Kokabiel aún estaba completa, pero el edificio escolar no había sufrido ningún rasguño y pudieron ver que algo impedía que la lanza avanzara y ese algo era la punta de la hoja de [Rebellion] que estaba chocando contra la punta de la lanza de luz de Kokabiel, la lanza de luz había sido detenida como si nada por el peliblanco

-Mmmmm… veamos… quedan diez… [Trickster]-dijo el castaño murmurando lo último, mientras le devolvía la lanza de luz a Kokabiel, provocando una explosión, pero el caído no tenía ningún rasguño tras haberse disipado el humo de la explosión

-Como lo… logro… bloqueó esa lanza como si nada –dijo la semiangel atónita- pero dónde está? –dijo buscando al peliblanco que había desaparecido del tejado

-Aarrgggghhh! –gritó Kokabiel al ver como de un momento a otro dos de sus diez alas eran cortadas como papel, sin haberle dado tiempo a reaccionar

El peliblanco había cercenado un par de alas del caído y ahora estaba parado mirando hacia el cielo a Kokabiel que lo miraba sorprendido

-Ahora solo quedan ocho… pero… no lo puedo creer… ni con todos ustedes han sido capaces de hacerle ningún rasguño… como es eso posible –dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose a los Gremory sin voltearse a verlos

-Te lo repetiré… quien eres realmente… -dijo Kokabiel frunciendo el ceño

-Talvez esto te revele mi identidad –dijo el peliblanco materializando su guantelete dándole la respuesta al caído

-Oh… ya veo… eres el actual [Sekiryuutei]… he escuchado de ti… tu sueño era convertirte en el rey del harén no es así?

-Si lo es… pero ya pronto lo tendré jeje –dijo el peliblanco recordando lo que le había dicho Ryu

Pero había alguien quien estaba especialmente molesta por la presencia del caído y ese alguien era Akeno, quien alzo el vuelo y le envió un relámpago muy poderoso pero el caído se defendió como si nada envolviendo con sus alas restantes

-Te atreves a intentar detenerme… Tú quien ha heredado los poderes de Barakiel?

-¡NO… TE ATREVAS A ASOCIARME CON ESE NOMBRE! –gritó furiosa Akeno aumentando la intensidad de su ataque pero la pérdida de energía durante la batalla la obligo a terminar su ataque

-¿Quién demonios es Barakiel? –preguntó curioso el peliblanco

-Es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… controla los relámpagos de ahí su sobrenombre "relámpago" –aclaró Xenovia

-Entiendo –dijo issei mirando a Akeno que estaba jadeando pesadamente

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido con los demonios… -dijo Kokabiel abriendo sus alas- Tienes una familia interesante, Rias Gremory, el [Sekiryuutei], un sobrante del experimento espada sagrada y a la ¡hija de Barakiel!...

-Ella es la hija de un ángel caído… esa no me la esperaba –decía issei con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que nuevamente le habían insinuado que era siervo de Rias Gremory cosa que le preocupaba a la pelirroja ya que si el peliblanco se iba la pequeña esperanza de vencer a Kokabiel desaparecería

-Rias Gremory… veo que te gusta juntar basura como a tu hermano

-No permitiré que ridiculices a mi hermano, nuestro maou e insultar a mis sirvientes es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte –dijo esta poniéndose de pie mientras expulsaba su aura mientras que sin darse cuenta lo había vuelto a decir y al peliblanco ya le había aparecido una vena en su frente debido al enojo

-ENTONCES INTENTA DESTRUIME HERMANA DE LUCIFER!, AMA DEL WELSH DRAGON, PRINCESA DE LA RUINA CARMESI… -dijo Kokabiel mientras se dejaba caer al suelo pero para desgracia de todos ya era la tercera vez en menos de dos minutos que al peliblanco le llamaban siervo de Rias Gremory por lo que finalmente explotó

-MUY BIEN SE ACABÓ! –Gritó este guardando su espada- INTENTEN VENCERLO USTEDES… LES ADVERTÍ CLARAMENTE QUE SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME VOLVIA A LLAMAR SIERVO DE RIAS GREMORY SE QUEDABAN SOLOS –dijo este dándose la vuelta, disponiéndose a irse

Rias no lo podía creer sin darse cuenta ella también lo había dicho e issei se los había advertido el día anterior por lo que ahora su esperanza se había ido al carajo y no tenía nada con que convencer a issei para que no se fuera

-Oye tú… [Sekiryuutei]… por qué te marchas? –pregunto kokabiel

-Eso es porque YO no soy siervo de Rias Gremory renuncie hace unos cuantos días… por lo que yo me largo…

-Entonces si no estás con los demonios… por qué no vienes conmigo? Te convertirás en el Rey del Harén de inmediato… a donde vayas, te daré las más hermosas mujeres… Podrás acostarte con ellas todo lo que quieras y como quieras… después de todo las mujeres ángeles caídos son las más eróticas y atractivas -Dijo Kokabiel tentando al peliblanco

-Y crees… que eso… eso es suficiente… para convencerme? –dijo el peliblanco luchando por no decir que sí ya que tenía una obligación como el hijo de Sparda

Rias no podía permitir que Issei se fuera con Kokabiel ya que teniéndolo como guardaespaldas nadie detendría sus maléficos planes por lo que decidió ofrecerle algo que ella recordaba que funcionaba para tentar al peliblanco cuando aún era su [peón]

-ISSEI! –Exclamó la pelirroja con fuerza

-Qué quieres? –dijo este sin voltearse a ver a la pelirroja pero con una frialdad increíble en sus palabras

-Ya que amas tanto a las chicas… si salimos de aquí con vida… haré toda clase de cosas para ti –terminó de decir la pelirroja

-No me interesa –dijo issei seco

-Qué?! –dijeron todos sumamente sorprendidos ya que el issei que recordaban jamás se negaría a una propuesta así

-Quizás mi antiguo yo… te hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora cualquier cosa que pueda venir de ti o tu grupo me vale una mierda, todos los buenos sentimientos que tuve por ustedes alguna vez se han ido y dudo que vuelvan a aparecer de nuevo… si ese fue tú intento por tratar de que no aceptara la propuesta de este –apuntando con su mano a Kokabiel- debo decirte que es una porquería

Rias estaba atónita, ella estaba segura que con esa "recompensa" podría lograr que el peliblanco se quedara y no se fuera con Kokabiel pero lo que recibió fue un rotundo NO

-Muy bien Kokabiel… debo decir que es una oferta tentadora pero paso, no me interesa, así que ahora o te pones serio o dime que pongo en la lápida de tu tumba

-Está bien peleemos entonces… pero tú te lo pierdes… esas ángeles caídos estarían ansiosas de recibir al dragón emperador rojo…

-Si algo he aprendido… es que las ángeles caídos solo sirven para hacerte sufrir –dijo este apuntando hacia atrás a Akeno- (Además que las demonios también estarán ansiosas de recibir al hijo de Sparda jejeje) –pensaba el castaño ya que por ambos lados ganaba

-Entonces está negociación se acabó –dijo el caído preparando múltiples lanzas de luz de mediano tamaño

-Veamos… sí, creo que lo utilizaré ahora… [Swordmaster] –dicho esto el peliblanco se arrojó contra Kokabiel a la par que este le lanzaba todas las lanzas de luz que previamente había creado pero issei las desviaba con [Rebellion] o simplemente las evadía con un pequeño movimiento de piernas

Ahora Issei estaba frente a frente con Kokabiel y dando un pequeño salto le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro provocando que el caído literalmente diera un giro de 360 grados, mientras que kokabiel giraba issei aprovechó para cortarle dos alas más, ahora solo le quedaban seis alas, para luego darle otra patada en el pecho derribando a Kokabiel dejándolo en el suelo

-No crees… que ya has visto suficiente… dragón blanco? –dijo el peliblanco serio

CRASH

La barrera que cubría la academia se rompió en miles de pedazos semejante a un cristal roto para luego dejar ver al causante de todo eso, una figura envuelta en una armadura de color blanco con múltiples gemas repartidas por toda la armadura junto a dos poderosas alas de energía de color azul

-Pero que sensación más asquerosa… mi cuerpo se siente extraño

[Ya te lo había dicho compañero… te sentirías así cuando te encontrarás con el dragón blanco]

-Tus alas parecen las de un sucio cuervo… -dijo la persona dentro de la armadura mientras con una increíble velocidad arrancaba dos alas más a kokabiel- las de azazel son mucho más oscuras como la noche eterna

-¿Acaso fuiste atraído aquí por el dragón rojo? Responde [Vanishing Dragon] –exclamó Kokabiel mientras alzaba el vuelo creando una lanza de luz cuyo tamaño iba aumentando cada vez más pero lo que sucedió fue

[Divide]

Fue lo que se pudo oír y al ver el ataque de kokabiel este estaba reduciendo su tamaño cada vez más hasta que simplemente desapareció

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo incrédulo Kokabiel su ataque se había desvanecido como si nada

-Soy Albion… mi [Sacred Gear] es [Divine Divining], cada diez segundos recude a la mitad el poder de quien sea que toque… y me lo da –dijo la persona bajo su armadura- pronto serás más débil que un humano… que aburrido… pensé que podría disfrutarlo más –dijo este volando hacia el caído dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago- Azazel me pidió que te llevará de vuelta aunque gritaras

Ahora el blanco tomaba altura y se lanzaba en picada contra el suelo con el cuerpo de Kokabiel por delante, estrellándose violentamente en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo y para cuando se disipo la cortina de polvo se pudo ver al blanco como si nada con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kokabiel en sus manos

-También tengo unas preguntas para ese exorcista renegado… terminaré con su vida después de eso –dijo este tomando el cuerpo de Freed con su mano libre

[Me estás ignorando blanco] –habló Ddraig

[Entonces… estas despierto rojo] –contesto una de las gemas de la armadura blanca

[Este no es el mejor momento para encontrarnos] –continuó Ddraig

[Está bien, estamos destinados a pelear, estás cosas pasan] –afirmó el dragón blanco

-El dragon blanco y rojo están hablando? –pregunto Rias intrigada

[Nos vemos después, Ddraig] –se despidió el dragón

[Nos vemos, Albion] –respondió Ddraig

Acto seguido el blanco se disponía a marcharse cuando fue detenido por el peliblanco

-Espera… Si ese fue todo tú poder te aplastaremos jeje –dijo Issei desafiante

-No te lo tengas tan creído, mi enemigo, nos enfrentaremos luego y espero que seas poderoso –dijo la persona debajo de la armadura blanca antes de desaparecer como un rayo en el cielo nocturno de Kuoh

* * *

><p>Una hora después<p>

Había pasado una hora desde que el dragón blanco se había llevado a Freed y a Kokabiel y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad o eso era lo que creían todos

De un enorme círculo mágico apareció Sirzechs junto a Grayfia acompañados de una treintena de soldados pertenecientes a la familia Gremory pero había alguien que no pertenecía a la familia Gremory y dicha persona al sentir el aura de issei le arrojo dos enorme esferas de fuego pero el peliblanco las evadió con facilidad

-Veo que estás aquí –dijo issei mirando hacia donde se encontraban Sirzechs y sus soldados

-Así es tenía que venir por Rias y las demás, pero ya que estas aquí te mataré como tuve que hacerlo aquel día en la ceremonia –dijo la persona abriéndose camino entre los soldados Gremory

-Raiser que haces aquí? –exclamo Rias sorprendida

-Vine por ustedes, pero tendrán que esperar mientras acabó con este miserable dragoncito –dijo Raiser acercándose a Issei

Pero issei solo le dio una mirada a Sirzechs y este comprendió de inmediato lo que el peliblanco le estaba pidiendo

-Está bien Issei-kun nadie se interpondrá en esta batalla –dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de donde estaban esos dos, seguido de grayfia y sus soldados

-Onii-sama… que haces aquí? –pregunto Rias llegando al lado de su hermano seguida de su sequito además de Xenovia que tras todo lo ocurrido le había pedido si podía ser su sierva

-Venia de camino para ayudarte cuando Raiser-kun nos alcanzó y dijo que quería venir ya que estaba preocupado por ti –dijo el pelirrojo mintiéndole a su hermana ya que técnicamente había obligado al Phenex a venir

Ahora Issei y Raiser se miraban uno al otro pero en la mirada del peliblanco había una clara intención de matar y sed de sangre que tumbaría a cualquiera

-Espero que estés listo para morir enano –dijo este convocando un círculo mágico pero este no era de su familia era de un color negro y después de levantarlo al aire, círculos mágicos idénticos aparecieron en los cuerpos de Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Kiba quienes sintieron como su poder era drenado de golpe y como consecuencia cayeron al suelo incrédulos

-Qué crees que haces? –preguntó issei levantando una ceja curioso

-Este era mi plan desde el inicio… hacerme con los poderes de todos los siervos de Rias para aumentar exponencialmente mi poder muajajajja –comenzó a reírse el rubio Phenex

Ahora el cuerpo de Raiser estaba cambiando, sus músculos estaban aumentando de tamaño, sus ojos se volvieron de color blanco completo (imaginen los ojos de broly en su última fase), enormes grietas comenzaron a aparecer a su lado al igual que el suelo tembló un poco pero issei miraba todo eso como si nada apoyado en su espada [Rebellion]

Cuando todo termino el Phenex miro al peliblanco con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Ya? Acabaste tu acto? –dijo issei con la mirada aburrida

-Si… pero ahora… acabaré con tu vida –dijo este disparándole una esfera del poder de la destrucción que issei cortó en dos con su espada

-C-como puede usar… mi poder de la destrucción? –dijo Rias a duras penas

-Es sencillo mi querida Rias… con esta reliquia –mostrando una estatua de oro que mostraba a un hombre empalando a otro- puedo tomar casi la totalidad de la energía de las personas que hayan sido cercanas a mí por un periodo de tiempo de más de dos meses… por qué crees que siempre buscaba estar con ustedes? –dijo el Phenex con una sonrisa

-Pero… soy tu prometida… como nos puedes hacer esto… es más porque lo haces? –Dijo rias intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie- pensé que me amabas

Ante ese comentario el Phenex comenzó a reírse de tal manera que tuvo que sujetarse el estomago

-Sinceramente piensan que existe alguien que te amé de verdad y que no persiga tu físico o tu título y riquezas?... siempre has sido muy ingenua Rias –decía entre risas el rubio

-Pero porque tomas de esa manera nuestro poder… acaso no querías que nuestros hijos tuvieran el poder de ambos? –dijo Rias conteniendo las lágrimas al notar que todas las cosas lindas que le dijo Raiser en un inicio después de haber vencido a issei solo eran mentiras- Yo realmente estaba dispuesta… a permanecer a tu lado para toda la eternidad

-Es simple… buscaba el poder de todas ustedes pero solo para mi… no me interesa nadie más ni mi clan ni ustedes solo buscaba mi propia gloria… pero para obtener este poder necesitaba que sus cuerpo no fueran contaminados con mi poder para que no perdiera su pureza y así tuviera la mayor cantidad de su poder… o acaso crees que no me acosté con ninguna de ustedes por nada?

Ante esto la pelirroja se enfureció pero era inútil con su nivel de poder restante no podía hacer prácticamente nada

-Pero quédate tranquila… si te mantienes con vida para cuando acabe con este gusano –apuntando al peliblanco- nos iremos a mi habitación y nos lo pasaremos muy bien jajajajaja

-Vaya y por este imbécil es por el que me has estado torturando?... realmente mi castigo fue por nada –suspiro issei- aunque realmente puede que haya sido un tonto en aquel entonces haber hecho "eso" con tal de intentar salvarte –dijo issei mirando a rias conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Que fue lo que hiciste eh dragoncito? –le interrogó el Phenex

-En ese entonces perdí una parte de mi cuerpo para poder usar cierto poder pero por mi debilidad no pude dar todo mi potencial y terminé perdiendo… por cierto tiempo creí que fue lo correcto hasta que llegaron ellas –señalando a las Gremory- y me castigaron por quien sabe qué cosa

-Aun no me respondes… que fue lo que perdiste? –repitió Raiser

-Te lo dibujaré –dijo el peliblanco tomando a [Rebellion] y dibujando con la punta de la hoja en la tierra un dibujo básico de un cuerpo humano pero le faltaba el brazo izquierdo

-Acaso no sabes dibujar?... te faltó el brazo izquierdo… idiota jaja –se mofó el rubio

-No me falto nada… yo di mi brazo izquierdo para poder usar el Balance Breaker por un periodo de 10 segundos pero no fue suficiente… y como consecuencia mi brazo izquierdo se transformó en el brazo de un dragón…

Este comentario dejo sorprendidos a todos pero más a rias quien no sabía esto y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-El brazo de un dragón? No me hagas reír… tu brazo izquierdo luce como cualquier brazo normal –dijo el Phenex

-Es porque gracias a mi poder actual logré dormirlo pero su poder sigue aumentando y cada día es un tanto más difícil el controlarlo… pero si siguen sin creerme les mostraré –dijo este retirando su guante sin dedos de su mano y subiéndose su manga izquierda, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para que luego su brazo fuera envuelto en una luz roja y tras disiparse dicha luz se pudo observar el "brazo" del peliblanco

Ese brazo en efecto parecía el de un dragón, lleno de escamas y en sus dedos tenía garras

-Esto es lo que sacrifique para poder salvarla ese día pero fallé miserablemente –dijo el peliblanco volviendo su brazo a la normalidad- en las noches me preguntó si estuvo bien lo que hice… pero después recuerdo… un hombre debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones

Ahora Rias si estaba derramando lagrimas ya que Issei había hecho semejante sacrificio por intentar salvarla y ella le pagó castigándolo como si fuera un animal, fue cuando entonces recordó cierto evento del pasado donde un chico le dijo que le gustaba por cómo era ella, no por sus títulos ni nada por el estilo y ese chico había sido issei

-Tras haberla perdido y a todos los demás solo me quedaban mis padres que luego TÚ los asesinaste, me quitaste todo lo que tenía pero nunca supe por qué y ahora te lo preguntaré –dijo issei con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué los mataste?

-Porque eran unas basuras… si su hijo era así de débil ellos debían morir para dejar de traer ratas así a este mundo además que me di un gusto que ni te imaginas al carbonizarlos vivos… hubieras escuchado como tu padre lloró como una nena mientras lo quemaba –decía Raiser con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

Ante ese comentario Rias y los demás se sorprendieron ya que no sabían nada del tema pero antes de poder decir nada sintieron una gran explosión de aura y su dueño era nada menos que el peliblanco

-Esa es tu razón verdad? –dijo issei con sus ojos carentes de luz- ahora te acabaré y vengaré la muerte de mis padres… [QuickSilver]

chasqueando los dedos el peliblanco paralizó el tiempo pero a los ojos de los demás era como si este desapareciera y reapareciera de un lugar a otro

Mientras el tiempo estaba detenido, issei aprovechó para acercarse al rubio y asestarle una gran combinación de cortes, patadas y puñetazos que mezclado con su ira causarían mucho daño cuando el tiempo volviera a correr

Chasqueando sus dedos el peliblanco hizo que el tiempo corriera de nuevo y se pudo ver como el rubio salía volando con grandes heridas en su cuerpo

-C-como lo hiciste? –dijo Raiser colocándose de pie mientras se regeneraba

-Es un secreto pero… esto lo acabaremos rápido… no eres digno de que te muestre todo mi poder –sacando una botella de su chaqueta- esto lo tenía guardado para una situación especial, para cuando pudiera enfrentarte ya que dado a tu reciente aumento de poder, el que te quedases sin poder mágico para regenerarte llevaría una eternidad por lo que con esta agua bendita aceleraremos el proyecto –dijo el peliblanco

Ahora issei vertía el agua sobre su espada y la potenciaba con su [Boosted Gear] haciendo que [Rebellion] brillara de una manera increíble

-No te dejaré que acabes conmigo… además no puedes ya que con este ataque morirás -dijo el rubio arrojándole una espada al peliblanco con una velocidad sorprendente que impactó en el pecho de issei enviándolo con fuerza contra un árbol mientras que la espada entraba por su pecho y traspasaba su espalda dejándolo clavado al tronco del árbol- muajajajaja se acabó –dijo Raiser dándose la vuelta

-No está mal… Has aumentando mucho tus… habilidades –dijo el peliblanco, que para sorpresa de todos logró zafarse del tronco del árbol pero la espada que Raiser le había lanzado aún estaba enterrada en su pecho pero este simplemente la retiró como si nada salvo un pequeño chorro de sangre que saltó al acabar de retirar la espada- Ahora donde estábamos?

-Eres un monstruo… como hiciste eso? –dijo Raiser sorprendido ya que jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso- Toma esto –dijo este arrojándole esta vez un relámpago que el chico evadió

El peliblanco apareció desde un costado de Raiser y murmuró [Swordmaster] y acto seguido comenzó a realizar varias cortes y estocadas que se hundían varios centímetros en la carne del Phenex quien apenas bloqueaba y sumado al agua bendita potenciada era como cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente

-Tienes mucho poder… pero no sabes manejarlo y ese fue tu gran error –dijo este mientras sacaba a [Ebony] e [Ibory] y comenzaba a disparar contra el Phenex, disparando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa dejándolo lleno de agujeros- y ahora…

Raiser había caído al suelo y ahora se arrastraba en dirección hacia Rias

-Me rindo… por favor déjame en paz… no me volverás a ver te lo prometo –gritaba Raiser desesperado al ver como issei se acercaba a paso lento sacando nuevamente su espada para dar el golpe final

-Lo lamento Raiser-kun pero si issei-kun no te asesina irás a prisión de por vida ya que has cometido muchos delitos e incluso robaste una de las pertenencias del Maou Ajuka –dijo Sirzechs con una "sonrisa"

-Y ahora el golpe final –dijo issei tomando a Raiser por el cuello de su camisa y con mucha fuerza lo lanzó hacia los cielos para después cargar la hoja de [Rebellion] con una energía de una tonalidad entre rojo y negro- recibe esto! –dijo el peliblanco enviando tres ondas de energía que atravesaron el cuerpo del Phenex que literalmente lo cortaron en tres

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era lo que sucedería a continuación, todas las partes del cuerpo de Raiser comenzaron a inflarse como un globo hasta que dichas partes perdieron su forma humana, ahora solo eran masa de poder y finalmente explotaron provocando una gran explosión en el cielo nocturno de la cuidad

-Que… chun… -intentó decir el peliblanco pero después solo sonrió mirando aquella enorme explosión que era energía pura

Ahora issei se acercaba caminando hacia donde estaban Rias y los demás caídos chicos del equipo Gremory salvo Xenovia quien no se había visto afectada por el poder de Raiser, pero rias estaba un tanto asustada ya que issei le había dicho que si intervenía cuando acabara con Raiser la mataría pero lo que sucedió la dejo sorprendida

Issei comenzó a cargar su [Boosted Gear] y luego le dio a cada uno de ellos un aumento de poder de nivel dos que era lo suficiente como para que se pusieran de pie y tras esto el peliblanco no dijo nada y siguió su camino hacia la salida de la escuela

Rias intentó ir a buscarle para intentar pedirle disculpas por todo pero debido a su estado demoró unos minutos en lograr alcanzar la entrada de la academia y al llegar issei no estaba por ningún lado por lo que decidió volver donde su hermano para que le explicara lo que le había sucedido a issei

-Onii-sama quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles –dijo esta autoritaria o al menos lo que podía estar en esas condiciones

-Está bien te lo contaré todo… pero primero deja que Grayfia los revise… -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro (Gracias por todo Issei-kun)

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo<p>

Lamento la tardanza pero bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado

Para quienes no entendieron porque Raiser podía usar el poder de la destrucción, los rayos de akeno o las espadas de Kiba es simple, la reliquia robada de los laboratorios de ajuka le daba esa habilidad que le permitía robar los poderes y habilidades de las personas que habían estado en contacto con él por un tiempo más o menos considerable, pero como dijo issei, Raiser tenía el poder pero no sabía cómo usarlo

Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ya saben cualquier review es bien recibida

Nos vemos


	3. Buscando el perdon

**Capítulo 3 Buscando el perdón **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Issei había acabado con Raiser y se había marchado<p>

Ahora solo quedaban en ese lugar Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias junto a sus sirvientes y ahora empleados de la casa Gremory llegaban a reparar todo lo que había sido destruido o dañado

Tras haber sido revisados por Grayfia solo para ver si no les había sucedido nada malo había llegado la hora de que Sirzechs le dijera lo que sabía sobre issei a Rias ya que esta no se encontraba emocionalmente bien

Salón del club de ocultismo

En el salón se encontraba Sirzechs junto a Grayfia sentados en un sofá y frente a ellos estaba Rias y Akeno igualmente sentadas en el sofá de enfrente con Kiba, Koneko y Asia detrás de ellas salvo Xenovia que se había marchado porque dijo que quería ordenar sus pensamientos

-Muy bien Onii-Sama… cuéntanos que es lo que le sucedió a issei?... desde que volvimos me ha tenido intrigada el cambio en su cabello, además su poder no es algo normal… jamás lo había visto usar una espada y ahora parece como si hubiera nacido con ella es sumamente hábil con ella –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano

-Está bien… por donde empiezo –pensando unos momentos- ya se… comenzaremos cuando issei-kun perdió aquel día… tras haber perdido y que tú lo trataras de esa forma tan… llamémoslo "fría"… el regresó al mundo humano con una increíble tristeza sumado con la nueva carga que significaba ese brazo de dragón… cuando le pregunté él me dijo que de algún modo se las arreglaría

Al mencionar el asunto sobre ese brazo, Rias recordó lo que había visto antes, un brazo escamoso y con garras, ahora ese era el brazo de issei, ya no era un brazo de demonio o humano, ahora era un auténtico brazo de dragón

Este hecho la hacía sentirse más culpable ya que no solo había sido engañada por Raiser sino que con tal de mantener su "compromiso" para mejorar su clan había maltratado de maneras horribles a Issei y lo peor de todo era que durante los días que lo había hecho, lo había disfrutado

-Tras eso no hablé con él por un buen tiempo y solo me dediqué a observarlo –continuo el pelirrojo

-Observarlo? –preguntó curiosa la semiangel

-Así es… ya que había algo en issei-kun que llamaba mi atención pero no podía descifrar que era ese "algo" pero pude descubrirlo hace unos días –dijo Sirzechs con una mirada seria

-Y qué fue lo que descubriste? –dijo la pelirroja carcomida por la curiosidad

-Issei-kun es mitad demonio –dijo el pelirrojo pero ese comentario no causó mayor sorpresa en los chicos Gremory

-Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos… al reencarnarlo pasó a ser mitad demonio –dijo Rias no muy sorprendida

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Sirzechs

-Entonces? –le pregunto Rias

-Issei-kun nunca fue un humano común… dejando de lado que posee la [Boosted Gear] –ahora si todos estaban intrigados, como era posible que Issei no fuera un simple humano siendo que lo habían vigilado por mucho tiempo antes de reencarnarlo

-Onii-Sama por favor explícate –le pidió la pelirroja

-Issei-kun ya era mitad demonio cuando lo reencarnaste, solo que su lado demonio estuvo dormido hasta hace unos días cuando finalmente despertó

-Qué quieres decir con que "despertó"? –le preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja

-Si te dijera que ahora issei-kun está más allá de la categoría de demonio de clase alta y está en la misma que la de los Maous… me creerían? –dijo Sirzechs mirando a cada uno de los siervos de su hermana

-Obviamente que no… puede que sea poderoso y su nivel haya aumentado mucho pero eso es imposible –dijo Rias conteniendo su risa ya que creía que su hermano le estaba gastando una broma

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad… o acaso crees que vencer a Raiser Phenex que tenía su poder más el de ustedes combinado fue una tarea fácil?... acaso crees que de haber estado tú en su lugar… podrías haberlo vencido? –dijo Sirzechs serio

Ante ese comentario Rias agachó la cabeza ya que ni en sueños podría haber vencido a Raiser en ese momento, pero issei lo derrotó como si nada

-Está bien te creo… pero cómo es posible que haya subido de categoría tan deprisa?

-Bueno… por título sigue siendo un demonio de clase baja pero debido a su linaje pronto será ascendido y… -dijo Sirzechs pensando en cómo acabar la frase

-Y…? –preguntó rias curiosa

-Bueno… recuerdas el sueño de Issei-kun? –dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa

-El tener un harén?... como olvidarlo siempre hablaba de eso –dijo la pelirroja suspirando

-Digamos… que ahora lo conseguirá bastante pronto y creo que puede ser bastante grande

Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos por lo que les había dicho el pelirrojo mayor pero sobre todo Rias ya que tenía planeado recuperarlo pero esto le había dado un golpe inesperado

-Y cómo va a hacerlo? –dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos un tanto enojada

-Gracias a su linaje, muchas familias nobles quieren que sus hijas tengan a su hijo y sumado que es el dragón emperador rojo no puedes pedir más –dijo Sirzechs encogiéndose de hombros

-De que linaje hablas… no hay ninguna familia en el inframundo que tenga el apellido Hyodo –dijo Rias un tanto molesta

-Eso es porque issei-kun no pertenecía a la familia Hyodo, él fue criado por esa familia pero no eran sus verdaderos padres

-Entonces quienes eran sus padres? Que es lo que hace que el linaje de issei sea tan importante –dijo Rias ya un tanto desesperada porque su hermano solo se iba con rodeos- Dímelo de una buena vez

-Has escuchado la leyenda del caballero oscuro Sparda? –le preguntó Sirzechs

-Si… mi padre siempre me la contaba cuando era pequeña… pero que tiene que ver?

-Para no extenderme demasiado… Issei-kun es el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Sparda y puede que algunos no lo sepan pero fue escrito hace mucho tiempo que cuando apareciera el hijo de Sparda este sería coronado como rey del inframundo… ahora entienden la causa de porque les dije que podrá tener su harén bastante pronto?

-Pero… él nunca me dijo nada –dijo rias un tanto triste

-Por qué debería?... acaso se te olvidó como lo trataron… no sé a ciencia cierta si issei-kun es una persona rencorosa pero lo que pudo haber hecho al llegar a ser rey del inframundo fue el haber declarado ilegales las casas Gremory y Phenex… y haber encerrado a todas las personas relacionadas con esas casas para siempre

-Y como haría eso?... estoy segura que alguien se opondría –esta vez Akeno interrumpió a los dos hermanos Gremory

-Es sencillo… En un futuro será el rey absoluto del inframundo con una autoridad superior a la de los cuatro Maous y lo que él diga que se haga se hará sin cuestionar –aclaró Sirzechs

-Entiendo… -dijo la semiangel agachando la cabeza

-Tú sabias que Issei había sacrificado su brazo para intentar salvarme? –dijo Rias en un tono de voz muy bajo pero que de igual forma fue escuchado por su hermano

-Así es

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo esta poniéndose de pie

-Para qué?... si para ese entonces comenzaste tus malos tratos con issei-kun… dime en qué hubiera cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho… tú solo estabas concentrada en hacer feliz a Raiser pero nunca se te pasó por la mente que issei-kun había hecho algo de ese calibre por ti –dijo Sirzechs con un tono de reproche en sus palabras

-P-pero… -intentó defenderse la pelirroja

-No puedes negar lo que hiciste… además… en un solo día te salvo dos veces… una contra Kokabiel y la otra de Raiser… y también te ayudo dándote ese aumento de poder antes de marcharse, ha hecho más por todos ustedes que ustedes por él

-Pero él nos atacó –dijo Koneko con su típica expresividad

-Y acaso ustedes no?... si se refieren a cuando limpió el suelo con ustedes, eso fue lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho y déjenme decirles que los poderes de Issei seguirán creciendo día a día muy pronto rebasará en poder a nuestro padre Rias –dijo Sirzechs con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Bueno… creo que es hora de volver al inframundo… pero antes de irme… toma esto Rias –dijo Sirzechs entregándole un papel con un círculo mágico escrito en él

-Y esto para qué es? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

-Bueno… con eso podrás ver que está haciendo issei-kun cuando quieras y así podrás ubicarlo para que intentes pedirle disculpas… bueno nos vemos –dijo este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia

Tras unos 30 minutos después de que Sirzechs y grayfia se marchasen, todos los chicos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas dejando solo a Rias y Asia en el salón del club ya que ahora estas dos vivían juntas, pero la rubia ya se había ido a dormir dejando a la pelirroja en el salón del club ya que aunque quisiera no podía dormir porque tenía sus pensamientos totalmente ocupados por cierto peliblanco

Rias caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno de Kuoh, intentando buscar una manera de lograr que issei la perdonara ya que ahora que se había enterado sobre su identidad y sobre el futuro que le esperaba, tenía que pensar en una manera de buscar su perdón ya que si no lo hacía el peliblanco se iría para siempre de su lado

También pensaba en aquellas palabras que issei le había dicho durante el campamento de entrenamiento previo al [Rating Game] contra Raiser

"Eso a mí no me importa, los títulos y las riquezas no me interesan, usted me gusta como es"

Al recordarlo no pudo sentir una presión en su pecho ya que el cambio que había sufrido issei había sido por su culpa, Issei pasó de ser un chico tierno y cariñoso con ella a una persona que no quería saber nada de ella. Como había dicho su hermano el peliblanco sacrificó su brazo sin importarle nada con tal de intentar salvarla pero ella jamás se enteró y ahora por culpa de Raiser, issei había perdido a todos sus seres queridos… se había quedado solo

Sacando el papel que le había dado su hermano activó el círculo mágico y pudo ver al peliblanco dormido en su cama, al verlo no pudo evitar el querer estar junto a él pero no podía ya que el mismo issei les había dicho que ya no eran bienvenidos en su casa

Pero tenía motivo para estar enojado con ellos, había sido ella misma quien alejó a issei de su lado, y aunque sonara hipócrita de su parte, Rias quería recuperarlo sin importarle nada, quería que issei volviera a su lado como aquellos días donde el aún tenía su cabello de color castaño y era su querido y lindo [Peón], pero tenía claro que le tomaría mucho trabajo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente –Residencia Hyodo-<p>

Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana del peliblanco, iluminando su rostro causándole una gran molestia a issei, intentando dormir un poco más se cubrió el rostro con su almohada pero la alarma de su despertador le impidió seguir durmiendo

De mala gana apagó la alarma y fue a darse una ducha, pero al momento de comenzar a lavarse el cabello pudo notar algo que no estaba bien

-Como pasó esto? –dijo el peliblanco mirándose su brazo izquierdo- se supone que lo tenía bajo control

[Creo que se debe a que ayer volviste a activar tu brazo de dragón… solo vuelve a dormirlo y asunto arreglado] –dijo Ddraig con una pereza increíble en sus palabras

-Está bien… -dijo issei concentrando energía en su brazo izquierdo y tras unos momentos su brazo había vuelto a tener su forma normal

Tras haber salido de la ducha el peliblanco desayuno muy aprisa ya que estaba un tanto atrasado para ir a la academia por lo que se bebió su taza de café lo más rápido posible, tomando sus cosas y saliendo a toda máquina hacia la academia

* * *

><p>Academia Kuoh<p>

El peliblanco ya había llegado a la entrada de la academia pero había algo que le disgustó mucho, y ese algo era la pelirroja quien lo estaba esperando, al verlo intentó acercase a issei pero este solo siguió su camino, dejando a Rias con las ganas de poder hablarle

Las clases comenzaron y como ahora era casi sagrado que el peliblanco se quedara dormido en ellas, la hora se fue volando hasta la hora del descanso

El chico como ya era costumbre tras haber sido abandonado por las chicas fue a un árbol y se recostó a la sombra de este comenzando a dormir nuevamente ya que la suave brisa lo incitaba a ello

Issei –dijo una voz a su lado

El peliblanco abrió un ojo para ver a la persona que le había hablado y pudo ver que se trataba de la pelirroja, tras reconocerla se colocó de pie y se dispuso a irse pero un nuevo llamado de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-Espera! –dijo esta casi desesperada sujetando al peliblanco de una mano

-Que quieres? –dijo el peliblanco totalmente frio sin voltearse a verla a los ojos

-Te quería dar las gracias por… ayudarnos ayer –dijo esta un tanto tímida, buscando que el chico volteara a verla sin éxito

-No tienes que darme las gracias… a fin de cuentas ya les había dicho que los ayudaría pero más que nada fue para matar mi aburrimiento –dijo el peliblanco comenzando a marcharse sin dejar que la pelirroja lo detuviese, soltándose del agarre que tenía la pelirroja sobre una de sus manos marchándose de vuelta a su salón de clases

Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco, la pelirroja se quedó en ese lugar sumamente triste ya que siquiera después de la muerte de Raiser, issei había vuelto a su actitud normal y aún mantenía esa increíble frialdad con ella, más aun se sentía enojada con ella misma ya que todo esto sucedió por sus estúpidas acciones

De un lado apareció su fiel [Reina] Akeno, quien pudo ver que algo le sucedía a la pelirroja

-Buchou… sucede algo? –dijo esta tomándola del hombro sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja

-No es nada… -dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza, pero las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos delataban que había estado derramando lagrimas durante un momento

-A mí no puedes engañarme –dijo esta tomándola del rostro obligando a que Rias la mirara directamente a los ojos, comprobando que tenía razón cuando la pelirroja le desvió la mirada- Es por Issei-kun?

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza

-Akeno… quiero recuperarlo –dijo esta ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

-A quién? –curiosa

-Me refiero a Issei… no importa cuánto tarde lo recuperaré… tengo que pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice… no quiero que se aleje de mi lado para siempre –dijo esta dándose la vuelta con una determinación increíble en sus palabras

-Te ayudaré –dijo la semiangel- también debo pedirle disculpas… además cuando lo vi peleando contra Kokabiel y más tarde contra Raiser, sentía como si mi cuerpo quemara –dijo esta con una increíble cara lasciva

-Espera Akeno… en que estás pensando? –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño ya que sabía que la semiangel era bastante pervertida- cuando logre recuperar a issei lo convertiré en mi novio –dijo esta un poco sonrojada

-Y una vez que lo logres… que piensas hacer? –dijo la semiangel con su típica cara sonriente

-B-bueno... supongo que lo que hacen los novios no? –dijo esta jugando con sus dedos extremadamente sonrojada

-Y crees que issei-kun no ha hecho "eso"? –le preguntó akeno picara- o al menos es lo que pienso yo, ya que como es el hijo de Sparda podría ir con cualquier chica demonio y ninguna se negaría si le pide "eso"

-Él no lo ha hecho… estoy segura de eso… y además eso no importa, si lo hizo o no… quiero que él sea mío… no permitiré que ninguna lagarta me lo arrebate –dijo esta con llamas de determinación en sus ojos

-Como tú digas –dijo la semiangel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Tras esto ambas se marcharon a su salón de clases

* * *

><p>Ciudad de Kuoh –Noche-<p>

Por las vacías calles de la ciudad caminaba cierto peliblanco, caminaba a paso ligero y para su mala suerte estaba demasiado aburrido, pero de pronto escuchó como sonaba su celular

Tras mirar la pantalla pudo ver que se trataba de Sona, issei contestó la llamada ya que, cuando ella lo llamaba era para avisarle sobre algún demonio renegado que debía eliminar

-Hola… Kaicho sucede algo?

*Hyodo-kun lamento molestarte tan tarde pero necesitamos de tu ayuda…* -dijo Sona

-De que se trata?

*En el sector este de la ciudad hemos descubierto un nido de demonios renegados… al parecer están tramando algo… puedes ir a revisar?*

-Claro… pero ya sabes lo que pasará verdad? –dijo el peliblanco divertido

*Si lo sé… también te iba a pedir que los elimines pero… no seas tan extremo cuando lo hagas por favor… nos vemos* -dijo la morena Sitri cortando la llamada

Ahora el peliblanco guardaba su teléfono para dar un salto de alegría

-Muy bien… vamos a mover el cuerpo –dijo este a la par que se dirigía a la ubicación que le había indicado Sona

* * *

><p>-Muy bien Rias… ya está todo listo esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con él… pero deja que acabe con esos demonios renegados ya que son una amenaza<p>

-Entonces no eran una mentira? –dijo la pelirroja curiosa

-No, eso de los demonios es verdad y su número me impresiona… jamás pensé que esta ciudad fuera el refugio de tantos de ellos y también servirá para prevenir riesgos –dijo Sona ajustándose las gafas

-Riegos? Que tratas de decir?

-Te lo dije la otra vez… ahora que Hyodo-kun ya no es tu sirviente cabe la posibilidad de que se convierta en un demonio renegado y si forma una alianza con ellos… se transformarían en un grave problema

-Entiendo… bueno me marcho… debo llegar lo más rápido posible –dijo la pelirroja preparándose para salir del salón del club de ocultismo

-Rias… si existe la posibilidad de que Hyodo-kun los perdone debes aprovecharla a como dé lugar -dijo Sona observando como su amiga se marchaba

* * *

><p>Zona de construcción –Ciudad de Kuoh zona este-<p>

-Veamos… por aquí deberían estar… o eso es lo que creo –dijo cierto peliblanco

Issei se encontraba en un área de construcción de un complejo de casas pero por la hora que era no quedaba nadie "normal" en ese lugar, pero se podían sentir auras de muchos "seres" sobrenaturales rondando por el lugar

-Bueno creo que no hay nadie en este lugar –dijo issei decepcionado, preparándose para marcharse pero cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar múltiples esferas de energía le impactaron en la espalda, tomándolo desprevenido y mandándolo directamente contra la pared de una casa que estaba a medio construir al igual que muchas otras

Tras esto los demonios que estaban escondidos en ese lugar y que habían atacado al chico salieron para en qué estado estaba el peliblanco

-Quien era ese mocoso? –preguntó uno de los demonios mirando la pila de escombros que por ahora estaban encima de issei

-No lo sé… ni me interesa… pero fue un tonto al haber venido a este lugar… vino literalmente buscando su muerte –masculló otro llegando al lado del primer demonio junto a un grupo de más o menos 40 demonios más

-Diablos… eso dolió un poco –dijo cierto peliblanco mientras salía de entre los escombros con su uniforme casi completamente rasgado- dejaron mi uniforme como un trapo viejo –dijo este cambiándose de ropa su traje de batalla mediante un círculo mágico, sacando a [Rebellion] y apuntando con ella a los demonios- espero que con todos los que son… puedan compensarme por esto –dijo el peliblanco con una expresión de gran molestia en su rostro

Acto seguido el chico se lanzó contra los demonios, cortando con facilidad a los primeros que intentaban atacarlo, atacando con un corte horizontal corto por la mitad a tres demonios como si nada que solo pudieron hacer un leve gesto de dolor antes de que las mitades de sus cuerpos cayeran en direcciones opuestas

-Como hizo eso… es un simple mocoso –dijo uno de los demonios, completamente impactado por lo que acababa de ver

Ahora el peliblanco daba un salto hacia donde se encontraban el mayor número de enemigos y rápidamente fue rodeado por todos los demonios, restringiendo mucho sus movimientos debido al pequeño espacio que le habían dejado para moverse, ante esto el peliblanco guardó su espada para rápidamente sacar sus pistolas y con ellas activó un nuevo estilo de pelea

-[Gunslinger] –murmuró issei y tras esto dio un gran salto, mientras estaba en el aire el peliblanco se media vuelta hacia abajo quedando con su cabeza en dirección al suelo, acto seguido issei comenzó a disparar mientras giraba sorbe sí mismo como un tornado

Los disparos impactaban mayormente en la cabeza de los demonios que se encontraban por así decirlo en la primera línea y como consecuencia caían muertos mientras que los que se encontraban más atrás recibían disparos en distintas partes de su cuerpo pero ninguno de esos disparos eran de gran daño, pero esos disparos habían cumplido su objetivo, el cual era crear un espacio más amplio donde issei pudiera pelear con mayor libertad, pero sin que se diera cuenta había asesinado a más demonios, tras esto issei volvió a tierra

-Eso es todo? –dijo el peliblanco mirando a los demonios restantes, observando sus miradas que eran una mezcla entre miedo e impresión y a causa de estas miradas los demonios sin haberse dado cuenta habían retrocedido unos pasos

-Maldito mocoso… quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así! –dijo un demonio que destacaba por sobre sus compañeros debido a su cuerpo, además de ser el más alto de todo ese grupo, su cuerpo tenía músculos bastante grandes y vestía una armadura pesada de color plateado

-Nadie en particular… solo su verdugo –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Nuestro verdugo?... no me hagas reír… el día que me derrote un mocoso como tú ese día moriré –dijo el demonio burlándose del peliblanco

Pero lo que no espero fue una patada en el estómago cortesía de issei que literalmente lo hizo doblarse de dolor además de escupir sangre en una cantidad considerable

-M-maldito… Seas! –fue lo que pudo decir el demonio antes de que el peliblanco lo atravesara con [Rebellion]

-NOOOOOOO!... ensuciaste mi [Rebellion] con tu maldita sangre –dijo el peliblanco mientras fingía tristeza y dolor por el "terrible" suceso- bueno no importa…. Acabemos con esto de una vez…

Acto seguido el peliblanco se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos una vez más, y estos no podían hacer nada ya que issei era superior a ellos en todo sentido, pero a pesar de todo querían salvar sus vidas y en inútiles intentos atacaban desesperados al peliblanco, dejando muchas aperturas en su defensa cosa que issei aprovechaba y los liquidaba en cuestión de segundos, conforme pasaban los minutos el número de enemigos disminuía cada vez más pero lo que issei ignoraba era que todos los demonio que estaba asesinando estaban formando una gran pila de cadáveres, cadáveres que tenían varias partes de su cuerpo cercenadas

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después<p>

De un círculo mágico apareció cierta pelirroja, esta miraba a todos los lados buscando al peliblanco ya que disponía de poco tiempo, debido a que tras cada cacería de demonios issei se marchaba muy rápido del lugar… eso le había contado Sona

-(Issei… dónde estás?) –pensó la pelirroja llevándose una mano al pecho mientras avanzaba por aquel lugar, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, se había detenido al quedarse completamente sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de cadáveres frente a ella, cadáveres que formaban una pila de tamaño considerable- Pero… quien hizo esto? –dijo la pelirroja con un poco de asco al ver todos los cadáveres cercenadas en su mayoría

Pero de pronto pudo sentir el aura de alguien… y dicha aura le era sumamente conocida, por lo que busco el lugar de donde provenía y pudo encontrarla, esa aura se encontraba sobre la pila de cadáveres, la pelirroja comenzó a subir su mirada por aquella pila de cadáveres temiendo lo peor, al llegar a la cima pudo ver al peliblanco pero este estaba sin un rasguño, con su espada reposando en su hombro, sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte (Nota: Imaginen la portada de devil may cry 3… algo así)

-ISSEI!... eres tú? –Gritó la pelirroja, llamando la atención del peliblanco, que al verla puso una cara de disgusto total

El peliblanco dio un salto y aterrizó frente a la pelirroja, pero no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a guardar su espada en su espalda y ya se disponía a marcharse una vez más

Pero cuando pasó al lado de la pelirroja le preguntó

-Que es lo que quieres? –dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia el horizonte como si buscara algo

La pelirroja no dijo nada y ante esto el peliblanco estaba por seguir su camino pero esta vez algo lo detuvo… y ese algo era la pelirroja que lo estaba abrazando por detrás con todas sus fuerzas

-Qué crees que haces? –dijo el peliblanco intentado liberarse del agarre que tenía la pelirroja sobre él- Suéltame!

-Issei… Por favor… perdóname… perdóname p-por todo lo que te hice… yo estoy muy arrepentida… por todo… -decía la pelirroja abrazada a la espalda del peliblanco llorando a lagrima viva, mientras luchaba con él para mantenerse aferrada, no quería dejarlo ir

-Acaso… has venido… solo para eso? –dijo el peliblanco, aun tratando de liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja que por algún motivo era demasiado firme- De verdad crees que te perdonaré?

-Issei… perdóname… vuelve a mi lado… por favor… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –le suplicó la pelirroja aumentando el agarre que tenía sobre el peliblanco

-En otras… palabras… viste el poder que poseo ahora, y quieres volver a tenerme bajo tus órdenes… como si todos esos maltratos no hubieran sucedido… como si todas aquellas veces que ustedes traicionaron mi amistad no hubieran pasado jamás! –dijo el peliblanco con un gran enojo en sus palabras- solo me pides… que vuelva con ustedes para que tengas a TÚ disposición mi poder… para que lo uses cada que te dé la gana… lo siento pero el issei que ustedes conocían murió hace unos días… y que crees… ustedes fueron los que se encargaron de matarlo… junto a ese maldito de Raiser -al decir esto issei apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-Y-yo… lo siento…. Mucho –dijo esta entre sollozos- Raiser nunca nos dijo que había hecho tal cosa… y tampoco sabía que habías sacrificado tú brazo para intentar salvarme

-Ya te lo dije el otro día… el poder del [Sekiryuutei] ya no está en tus manos… además… aunque si algún día los decido perdonar… no podría ser tú sirviente de nuevo

-P-pero… por qué? –dijo la pelirroja aflojando un poco el agarre

-Las 8 piezas de [peón] no serán suficientes para responder a mi poder… piénsalo… tuviste que gastar tus 8 piezas de [peón] para reencarnarme y por ese entonces solo tenía el poder de Ddraig despierto… ahora con mi poder actual… que combina el poder de Ddraig y el de mi padre… esas piezas no serán suficientes

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja volvió a aplicar fuerza en el agarre ya que ahora tenía un nuevo obstáculo para recuperar a issei, pero entonces analizó las últimas palabras de issei

"el poder de mi padre"

Con esas palabras… lo que le había dicho su hermano estaba siendo confirmado, issei era…

-E-entonces… es verdad?... eres el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda… no es así Issei?

-Creo que a algunos se les ha ido la lengua –dijo el peliblanco suspirando- pero es verdad… yo soy el hijo de Sparda… pero ahora….. SUELTAMEEEEEE!

Ante este grito un aura purpura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del peliblanco, pero cuando dicha aura entro en contacto con la pelirroja, esta comenzó a recibir descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo electrocutándola, estas descargas estaban obligando a Rias a soltar al peliblanco

-Si no me sueltas… vas a morir –dijo issei aumentando la cantidad de aura que emanaba su cuerpo, aumentando el poder de las descargas

Finalmente Rias soltó al peliblanco cayendo de rodillas al suelo con todo su cuerpo entumecido, pero antes de caer pudo tomar una de las pistolas que el peliblanco tenía en su espalda, sin que este se diera cuenta

El peliblanco se giró para ver a la pelirroja en el suelo, observándola unos segundos dedujo que ya no podría levantarse, todo el castigo que había recibido en tan poco tiempo debía de haber dejado su cuerpo inutilizado

-Parece… que ya terminamos… -dijo el peliblanco masajeándose los hombros, tras esto el peliblanco se agachó hasta la altura de la pelirroja y la tomo del mentón, provocando que esta lo mirara a los ojos- de ahora en adelante… todos los demonios renegados de esta ciudad… serán aniquilados por mi… si descubro que tu o alguno de tus siervos está intentando acabar con alguno los mataré sin vacilar

Ante este comentario la pelirroja se paralizó, estaba aterrada, con su nivel actual y el de sus siervos ni en sueños podría vencer a issei, menos aún si el decidía pelear enserio

Pero entonces poco a poco comenzó a subir sus manos, en las cuales tenía a [Ivory], y la coloco en el estómago del peliblanco, a pesar de que nunca había utilizado pistolas a esa distancia no podía fallar… jalando el gatillo, comenzó a disparar y tras unos 15 disparos, pudo ver como el cuerpo del peliblanco caía hacia atrás con un ruido seco sobre el suelo

Colocándose de pie, mientras se tambaleaba la pelirroja se acercó al "moribundo" cuerpo de issei

-Lo lamento Issei… pero no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado y si es necesario retenerte por la fuerza así lo haré –dijo la pelirroja mirando al peliblanco en el suelo

-Entonces… ya terminaste?... –dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie como si nada- la próxima vez que me quieras atacar más vale que sea algo efectivo

Ahora el peliblanco ya estaba de pie y le arrebató de las manos a [Ivory]

-Otra cosa… no toques mis cosas –dijo issei y luego desapareció en un instante y volvió a aparecer detrás de la pelirroja dándole un golpe seco en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente- Bueno hora de irme

Acto seguido emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, dejando a una inconsciente Rias Gremory en ese lugar

30 minutos después

Poco a poco Rias comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia, colocándose de pie, a los pocos segundos recordó todo lo que había sucedido y de cómo había fallado en ganarse el perdón de issei

-Issei… -murmuró triste mirando hacia el cielo, pero de pronto un círculo mágico apareció a su lado y de dicho círculo mágico apareció Akeno con una clara preocupación en su rostro al ver el estado de su amiga

-Rias… que fue lo que te sucedió? –mirando a su alrededor pudo observar la pila de cadáveres- acaso tu hiciste eso?

-No… no fui yo… lo hizo Issei… Akeno… cada vez se aleja más y más de mi lado –dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas- quiero recuperarlo… Issei tiene una profunda herida en su corazón y quien la causó fui yo… sé que es difícil pero aunque me tarde el resto de mi vida quiero cerrar esa herida… quiero que issei vuelva a ser mío y… -no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue abrazada por akeno muy cariñosamente

-Se cómo te sientes… yo también estoy arrepentida de todo lo que le hice a Issei-kun… pero no debes cargar con la culpa tu sola Rias… yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarla y juntas lo recuperaremos e intentaremos sanar la herida que tiene en su corazón

-Pero como lo haremos… según me contó Sona… Issei ya no hace cosas pervertidas… y lo acabo de comprobar… a pesar de que lo estaba abrazando… no pude sentir que se pusiera nervioso o que su pulso se acelerara como cuando lo hacía antes -dijo esta recordando como Issei había rechazado ese abrazo… la había rechazado a ella cosa que antes jamás hubiera creído

-Si su llama pervertida se ha apagado… entonces solo debemos volver a encenderla –dijo esta un con una sonrisa lasciva

-Que tienes en mente? –dijo esta volviendo a sonreír en complicidad

-Si issei-kun ha cambiado… solo tenemos que averiguar cuáles son sus nuevos gustos y sabiendo esos gustos podremos encender su llama pervertida y lo tendremos de vuelta con nosotras… entonces… estás conmigo? –dijo esta separándose de su amiga mirándola a los ojos

-Si! –dijo la pelirroja

Acto seguido ambas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico

* * *

><p>Residencia Hyodo –Habitación de Issei-<p>

Recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo se encontraba el peliblanco intentando conciliar el sueño, sueño que por alguna razón lo evadía

-Qué diablos me pasa… desde que me encontré con el blanco… he tenido problemas para dormir… algo en mi interior algo me dice que un suceso importante está a punto de suceder

Y así las horas continuaron pasando hasta que finalmente issei logro quedarse dormido, pero ese extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder no lo dejaba tranquilo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Issei ya se había despertado pero hoy había decidido que se cambiaría el peinado ya que desde que su poder había despertado su cabello había comenzado a crecer más de lo acostumbrado y estaba mucho más largo… cosa que le molestaba

-Veamos… creo que así me veo genial –dijo el peliblanco mirándose al espejo, al parecer se había decidido por un peinado en específico, el cual era peinarse el cabello completamente hacia abajo (como dante)- Creo que hoy en la noche iré a limpiar aquel bar del que he oído rumores

[Bar?... no eres un poco joven como para ir a un bar?] –pregunto Ddraig un tanto sorprendido por lo que había dicho su compañero

-Puede que tengas razón pero… hoy no tengo nada que hacer… no hay clases y además ya que no tengo padres puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana –dijo el peliblanco mientras salía del baño y bajaba al primer piso para ir a comer algo

Mientras con el club de investigación de lo oculto

Como pago por la ayuda en el incidente de kokabiel, el club de investigación de lo oculto debía ir a limpiar una piscina… esa era una tarea que normalmente la realizaba el consejo estudiantil pero este año esa labor era suya y como premio podrían usarla durante el resto de ese día

Pero a Rias eso no le importaba… no podía apartar la idea de su mente… le habría encantado que issei la hubiera visto en traje de baño pero esta no sería la ocasión

(Nota: esta parte de la historia la omitiré ya que asumo que todos la sabemos… además de que sin issei… la escena de la piscina carece de gracia y sentido)

* * *

><p>Ciudad de Kuoh Noche<p>

Por las calles de Kuoh caminaba cierto peliblanco con rumbo a cierto lugar en particular, ese lugar le llamaba la atención por los rumores que había oído durante esos días, pero lo que ignoraba el peliblanco era que estaba siendo seguido por Rias y Akeno a una distancia bastante considerable como para que el peliblanco no las detectara

* * *

><p>-Bar-<p>

Entrando en el bar el peliblanco se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento… por alguna razón a las tres personas presentes en el lugar que eran, el cantinero y otros dos más que se encontraban jugando póker, no habían alarmado por la espada ni las pistolas que issei traía consigo

-Que va a querer –dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso de espaldas al chico

-Un helado de fresa –contestó el peliblanco

Al oír eso el cantinero se dio vuelta ya que pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo

-Como ha dicho? –Dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa en su rostro- esto es un bar… aquí no hay sitio para mocoso como tú –dijo mientras volvía a darle la espalda a issei

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… aquí huele más a sangre que a alcohol… bah… es lo de menos –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros- últimamente he oído rumores… dicen que por aquí hay un bar muy pasado de moda y que en vez de con dinero… se paga con la vida… es escalofriante…

Ahora issei miraba de reojo la mano de uno de los jugadores que tenía tras de si

-Escalera de color… con esas cartas… acabaras muriendo muy pronto

El hombre cuya mano había sido delatada por issei se puso de pie mientras dejaba las cartas en la mesa

-Una ronda para todos… yo invito –dijo el hombre colocándose de pie pero salió despedido hacia atrás debido a una bala que le impactó entre ceja y ceja cortesía del peliblanco

Pero el cuerpo del sujeto estalló, dejando salir a una bestia de color negro y ojos rojos con la apariencia de un hombre lobo y dicha bestia se arrojó contra el peliblanco

Issei rápidamente se apartó del camino y mientras daba un salto hacia atrás pudo ver como la bestia destrozaba la barra, pero pudo notar que ahora había otra bestia idéntica a la primera y ambas se arrojaron contra el pelirrojo pero fueron repelidas a disparos, disparos que destrozaron su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos

De pronto una tercera bestia apareció y mordió en una mano al peliblanco, obligándole a soltar una de sus pistolas pero issei no hizo ninguna cara de dolor

-No está mal… señor escalera de color –dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba su pistola que tenía en su mano libre y rápidamente saca a [Rebellion], cortando a la bestia en dos

Echando una vista rápida al lugar pudo notar que alguien faltaba por lo que recogió su pistola y la guardó, luego se acercó hacia una puerta y con su espada hundió la hoja a través de la puerta misma y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a brotar desde el lugar donde la hoja de [Rebellion] había entrado

Issei retiro su espada y la puerta se abrió, al abrirse pudo observar como caía al suelo el cuerpo del cantinero

-La próxima vez que te plantees abrir un bar… deberías incluir helado de fresa en el menú –dijo el peliblanco mientras se marchaba caminando pero desde el cuerpo del cantinero una nueva bestia salió dispuesta morder al peliblanco pero este se dio la vuelta con [Ivory] en mano- BINGO! –exclamó este dándole un tiro a la bestia que le entro por la garganta atravesándola de lado a lado, matando a la bestia al instante

Ahora issei se marchaba de aquel bar pero lo que no sabía era que todo lo que acababa de suceder había sido visto por Rias y Akeno, estas dos estaban impactadas por toda aquella sangrienta batalla… si bien habían tenido batallas antes, ninguna había sido como esta, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la cara de diversión que tenía el peliblanco… parecía que se había convertido en un adicto a la violencia ya que habían visto esa misma cara cuando issei había enfrentado a Kokabiel

Unos minutos después

Rias y Akeno al igual que issei se habían marchado, issei había vuelto a su casa mientras que estas dos habían ido al salón del club de ocultismo ya que habían sido llamadas por Sirzechs

* * *

><p>Salón del club de ocultismo<p>

-Onii-sama para que nos llamaste? –dijo curiosa la pelirroja

-Bueno Rias… supongo que estás al tanto de que se realizará una reunión entre los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones no es así? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Así es… me enteré hace poco… pero que sucede con eso?

-Bueno… tenemos planeado realizarla en este lugar –dijo el pelirrojo mayor mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-E-en la academia Kuoh? –exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja ya que le costaba creer que esa academia hubiera sido elegida para ser el lugar donde se celebraría una reunión tan importante- Por eso has venido?

-También vine por asuntos personales –mirando a la pelirroja divertido- el día de los padres de acerca

-N-no puede ser!

-Me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios

-Te lo dijo Grayfia verdad? –exclamó rias escandalizada

-No te preocupes… también vendrán nuestros padres

-Eres un Maou… no deberías dejar tu trabajo por cosas sin importancia como esta –dijo la pelirroja sumamente avergonzada

-Además… también tengo otro asunto –dijo desviando la mirada

-Por cierto… esos papeles?... de qué son? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mirando una pila de papeles ordenados uno sobre otro frente a ella

-Bueno… es algo que debo entregar a alguien en persona –dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose un tanto nervioso

-Y a quien debes entregarle estos papeles? –dijo la pelirroja

-A Issei-kun –contestó Sirzechs

-Y de que se tratan esos papeles? –dijo rias mientras comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que podían ser

-Son propuestas de matrimonio –dijo el pelirrojo mayor un poco de nerviosismo

-Que… fue… lo que dijiste? –dijo la pelirroja con una cara sombría y un aura aterradora emanando de su cuerpo

-Que son las propuestas de las chicas que están interesadas en convertirse en las esposas de Issei-kun –contestó el pelirrojo mayor listo para escapar ya que el aura que su "hermanita" estaba emanando podría asustar a cualquiera

La pelirroja rápidamente comenzó a revisar los papeles para ver qué clase de "zorras" planeaban quitarle a SU Issei, Pero de pronto entre algunos de los papeles pudo ver uno en particular que captó toda su atención

-No puede ser… incluso la Casa Sitri desea esto? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida

-Te lo dije el otro día… todas las familias demoniacas quieren que sus hijas den a luz al heredero del hijo de Sparda… ese sería el mayor honor para una familia del inframundo

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja comenzó a buscar entre los papeles… alguno que correspondiera a la casa Gremory pero desgraciadamente no encontró ninguno, cosa que la sorprendió

-P-pero… porque nuestra casa no aparece entre estos papeles? –dijo esta mirando a su hermano

-Es simple… cuando comenzamos a esparcir la noticia de que el heredero de Sparda había aparecido… tú estabas con Raiser y como comprenderás no podías optar a convertirte en la esposa de Issei-kun… por lo que a pesar de la gran decepción de nuestros padres… la casa Gremory quedó excluida del asunto…

-Pero… ahora Raiser está muerto y yo no me convertí en su esposa… el matrimonio no es válido… eso significa que aún sigo disponible –exclamó esperanzada la pelirroja

-Puede que sea así… pero ahora issei-kun no quiere verte ni en pintura… quizás si no hubieras maltratado a Issei-kun como lo hiciste… podrías tener una posibilidad… si al menos logras que issei-kun te perdone… puede que tengas la posibilidad de convertirte en su esposa… pero date prisa la noticia se sigue expandiendo muy rápidamente… -pensando unos instantes- ahora que lo recuerdo… tienes un poco más de tiempo ya que ninguna de esas pretendientes conoce la identidad de issei-kun

-Entonces…

-Así es… hasta que no se sepa que issei-kun es el hijo de Sparda de cara al público del inframundo puedes intentar recuperarlo… ya que cuando se revele su identidad… todas esas chicas se le vendrán encima como garrapatas y no lo dejaran ir nunca –dijo el pelirrojo mayor negando con la cabeza mientras se imaginaba esa escena

Ahora la pelirroja nuevamente volvía a revisar los papeles, encontrado propuestas de casi todas casas importantes del inframundo e incluso una propuesta de la Maou Serafall Leviathan

-Y bien Rias… ahora me creerás lo que te dije sobre issei-kun? –preguntó Sirzechs

-Si… ahora si te creo… el mismo issei… me confirmó esa información… pero…

-Pero? –curioso

-Está cambiando… en sus últimas batallas… he podido observar una cara de gusto y diversión mientras pelea… se está convirtiendo en un adicto a la violencia y eso no me gusta

-Bueno puede ser que esté intentando ahogar sus penas con el calor de la batalla… de ese modo lograría evadir por unos momentos la realidad de su soledad -dijo el pelirrojo mayor un tanto triste ya que nuevamente la soledad del peliblanco le hacía recordar cuan triste era su vida ahora

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que issei tenía un hermano y que dicho hermano se presentaría a ante ellos tarde o temprano cosa que por ahora mantenía ocupada la mente de issei

-Pero tranquila… mañana iremos a hacerle una visita y no podrá evitarla ya que lo visitaremos en su casa –dijo el pelirrojo mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico junto a grayfia, dejando a las dos chicas solas en el salón del club pero con cierta pelirroja enormemente feliz ya que utilizaría la visita de mañana para intentar nuevamente obtener el perdón de issei

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Academia Kuoh –Exterior-<p>

El peliblanco estaba llegando a la entrada de la academia pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-(Es increíble… al inicio de este año jamás imaginaria que me convertiría en demonio… y tras convertirme en demonio… jamás creí que yo fuera el hijo de Sparda…)

[Técnicamente… tú ya eras mitad demonio antes de que Rias Gremory te reencarnar] le contestó Ddraig

-(Bueno… en eso tienes razón….)

De pronto sintió como si su brazo izquierdo quemara con gran intensidad cosa que lo sobresaltó y pudo sentir que alguien lo observaba

Mirando hacia la entrada, pudo ver a un chico de más o menos su edad, vestido a la moda y con el cabello color platino, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro

Ahora el peliplatino se acercaba al peliblanco a paso lento, pero issei no se inmutó en lo más mínimo

-Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos… Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei… soy Vali… el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon

-Tú eres… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo, mientras seguía sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo quemaba

-Te ves indefenso –dijo el peliplatino apuntando con su dedo al peliblanco- por ejemplo podría usar magia contra ti ahora y…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió como dos espadas se colocaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, y los dueños de esas espadas eran nada más y nada menos que los [caballeros] Gremory Kiba y Xenovia

-No podemos dejar que comiences una batalla contra [Sekiryuutei]… [Hakuryuukou] –dijo Xenovia

-Ni siquiera lo intenten… ustedes que no pudieron vencer a Kokabiel… no son rivales para mí –dijo el peliplatino mirando a ambos espadachines

-En eso tienes razón… ellos no pudieron vencerlo, pero cuando yo estaba por derrotarlo… interviniste y te lo llevaste –le contestó el peliblanco

-Como sea… si no les importa que los demás los vean, entonces adelante… atáquenme –los desafío el peliplatino

Ante ese comentario ambos espadachines desvanecieron sus espadas y sin perderlo de vista se colocaron a ambos lados del peliblanco, que miraba todo lo que sucedía con una mirada aburrida

-Hyodo Issei, ¿en qué lugar de poder crees que estás a nivel mundial? –dijo el peliplatino retando al peliblanco

-Que me intentas decir? –dijo issei limpiándose un odio

-Tu [Balance Breaker], aunque incompleto… está en un lugar de cuatro dígitos desde arriba, está en algún lugar entre 1 y 1500… de hecho considerando la fuerza del portador, incluso menos

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir… que me intentas decir? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Hyodo Issei es una gema rara, vale la pena entrenarlo… no lo crees? Rias Gremory -dijo el peliplatino mirando sobre el hombro del peliblanco

El peliblanco siguiendo la mirada de Vali pudo divisar a Rias, Akeno y a Koneko, cosa que no le agradó mucho

-(Muy bien es oficial… mi día se ha ido a la mierda)

-[Hakuryuukou]… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –dijo la pelirroja avanzando hasta quedar al lado de Issei- Si estas afiliado a los ángeles caídos evitaremos…

-En épocas pasadas, los dos dragones celestiales, Welsh Dragon y Vanishing Dragon, han causado a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable… Como van las cosas para ti? –Dijo el peliplatino mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa- Hoy no vine a pelear… tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo este mientras comenzaba a marcharse del lugar

De pronto el peliblanco sintió un pequeño agarre sobre una de sus manos, y pudo ver que dicho agarre era la mano de la pelirroja quien tenía una gran preocupación en su mirada pero al peliblanco eso no le importaba

-Muy buen intento –dijo issei soltándose del agarre- un buen intento en realidad… pero nadie les pidió que vinieran… esto no les concierne –dijo issei dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la academia

-Pero… Issei… ese era el dragon blanco y… -intentó decir la pelirroja pero

-Que dragon blanco ni que nada!... esto es un asunto mío y de nadie más, no se metan donde nadie los llama –dijo el peliblanco marchándose finalmente dejando a la pelirroja nuevamente triste ya que quería ayudar a Issei contra el dragon blanco pero él no quería

Tras unos minutos el equipo Gremory siguió los pasos de Issei y entró en la academia

* * *

><p>Enfermería<p>

[Y tras todo eso… ambos dragones fueron vencidos y despedazados y sus almas fueron selladas en Sacred Gear y atrapadas por humanos, a través de sus portadores humanos continuaron su pelea]

-Déjame adivinar… esos dragones eran Ddraig y Albion… no es así? –dijo el peliblanco levantándose de la cama en la cual había estado recostado hace un rato ya que tras la partida del dragon blanco no se había sentido muy bien

[Algunas veces los portadores no se conocen y mueren sin pelear]

-Ya veo y ahora yo debo continuar con su pelea no es así?... me parece bien, espero que sea divertido

Tras esto Issei volvió a su sala de clases pero al entrar…

* * *

><p>Sala de clases<p>

-ISSEI MALDITO! –Gritaron Motohama y Matsuda con sus puños por delante con la clara intención de golpear al peliblanco

Pero para mala suerte de ambos, issei no estaba teniendo un buen día y estaba de un pésimo humor, por lo que utilizando [QuickSilver] se apartó del camino paralizando el tiempo y cuando el tiempo volvió a correr ambos chicos impactaron contra la pared, cosa que les hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor mientras que issei se encontraba detrás de ellos camino a su lugar a sentarse

Pero el hecho de que issei desapareciera y reapareciera llamó la atención de Xenovia y Asia ya que ellas y los demás no utilizaban sus poderes de forma tan deliberada frente a los demás estudiantes ya que debían aparentar ser gente común y corriente, pero a día hoy aún no sabían cómo issei desaparecía de un lugar y aparecía en otro de un segundo a otro (Nota: Obviamente me refiero a su parecer ya que issei está deteniendo el tiempo a su antojo pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe)

-Se puede saber que intentaban hacer cuando entré? –dijo issei con los ojos cerrados, los pies sobre el escritorio y sus manos tras su cabeza

-Queríamos golpearte… estamos celosos… ya que tienes a demasiadas chicas hermosas a tu lado –dijo Motohama mientras se sobaba sus nudillos ya que aún le dolían

-Así que necesitábamos una manera de desquitarnos contigo! –dijo Matsuda alegre

-Vuelvan a intentar hacer algo así y les ira muy mal… posiblemente en esa oportunidad no lleguen vivos a sus casas –dijo issei de una manera muy simple pero eso provoco un escalofrío en los dos chicos

-Como sea… no has hecho nada con Xenovia-chan verdad?... como oímos que se había unido a tu club

-Sobre eso… ya casi no me junto con ellas… supongo que ya deben estar al tanto que desde algún tiempo atrás he venido solo y casi no he hablado con ellas –dijo el peliblanco

Ahora al decir eso había llamado la atención de casi todos en el salón ya que, por un lado algunos estaban felices de que el pervertido ya no estuviera con las Onee-samas mientras que muchas chicas estaban felices ya que eso quería decir que issei estaba libre y últimamente les parecía muy atractivo y no podían resistirse, el solo hecho de verlo sonreír hacia que se sonrojaran y sumado a su nuevo aspecto, era como un imán súper potente

Unos minutos más tarde llegó al salón de clases el profesor junto a los padres de algunos de los estudiantes de clase de Issei, pero el peliblanco tuvo una lluvia de emociones ya que al ver a muchos de sus compañeros cuyos padres los estaban animando no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que si sus padres siguieran vivos estaría igual de feliz que sus compañeros y luego paso a estar furioso ya que recordó quien los había asesinado y de quien era su "pareja"

Pero decidió calmarse ya que el bastardo que los había asesinado no existía más en este mundo y jamás volvería, este punto era su pequeño consuelo y aunque no fuera mucho él se aferraba con todo a esto

-Muy bien chicos… sobre sus mesas tienen moldes de PVC… pueden hacer lo que les guste, animales, personas, caras… lo que sea que esté en sus pensamientos

Dicho esto, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a trabajar en sus moldes, amasando y dando forma a variados objetos. Pero había una excepción… cierto peliblanco no sabía qué diablos hacer

-Veamos… algo que quiera esculpir… algo que quiera esculpir… -dijo el peliblanco pensativo

-Sucede algo Hyodo-kun? –Le preguntó el profesor- no le des muchas vueltas solo plasma en el molde lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza o algo relacionado con tu actividad favorita

-Mmmmm… lo intentaré –dijo el peliblanco, cerrando los ojos, imaginando su actividad favorita

* * *

><p>Oh si<p>

La batalla contra Kokabiel

Las cacerías de demonios

Nada competía contra esa maravillosa sensación

Acabar con sus enemigos disparándoles con Ebony e Ivory

Hundir a Rebellion en el pecho de sus oponentes o cortarlos por la mitad como si nada

Le gustaba cazar demonios… eso hacía más llevadero su aburrimiento… ya que sus poderes habían crecido de tal manera que hasta el día de hoy no había encontrado a ningún oponente de su talla

Incluso el recién revelado dragon emperador blanco le parecía poca cosa

Pero volviendo a su actividad favorita

Su victoria más reciente se había sentido genial

Haber acabado con todos esos demonios en aquel sitio de construcción

Construyendo el mismo una pila con los cadáveres fríos de sus oponentes

Aquella imagen estaba impresa en su mente

Muchos catalogarían eso de enfermizo pero era cierto que lo había disfrutado mucho

* * *

><p>-H-hyodo-kun?<p>

El peliblanco abrió los para ver quien le había hablado y sacado de sus pensamientos

-Sucede algo profesor?

-E-esa estatua… está muy bien hecha… pero… nos puedes decir que significa? –dijo el profesor apuntando a la escultura en miniatura que estaba en manos del peliblanco

-Uh? –mirando entre sus manos lo que hasta unos instantes había sido un bloque para moldear, ahora se había convertido en una estatua muy elaborada

Dicha estatua mostraba una gran pila de cadáveres sobre un montículo de tierra, con una persona sobre ellos, vestido solo con una gabardina sin nada debajo de esta, dejando su pecho completamente expuesto, pantalones y botas junto a una gran espada descansando en su hombro

Rápidamente muchos de sus compañeros reconocieron a la persona que estaba parada sobre la pila de cadáveres, estos pudieron notar que esa "persona" era issei, debido a su estilo de peinado no podía tratarse de otra persona

-Issei… ese eres tú? –dijo Motohama incrédulo

-Así es… sucede algo? –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-Te doy 5000 por ella! –Exclamó Matsuda apareciendo de la nada

-Yo te doy 6000 mi padre que es coleccionista estará feliz si le llevo esa estatua –se escuchó una voz de fondo

-No estarán hablando en serio verdad? –preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco ya que dejando a un lado que la estatua que había moldeado solo fue coincidencia que saliera con esa forma, jamás esperó que le ofrecieran dinero por ella

-De ningún modo esa estatua estará conmigo… te daré 7000 por ella

-Lo lamento chicos… pero no está en venta jeje –dijo el peliblanco riendo levemente

Tras haber acabado con esa clase el peliblanco decidió salir antes de la escuela ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y había decidido ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres ya que pensó que aunque físicamente no pudieran ver la estatua que había creado quería hacerlo de todos modos

Mientras que Issei se marchaba, el día de Rias había sido muy vergonzoso a su parecer, ya que no solo había venido su hermano y su padre sino que también su madre y estos tres cuando la vieron en clases comenzaron a hablarle a las demás personas a sus lados sobre como era de increíble y genial su querida hija

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde<p>

Zona montañosa ciudad Kuoh –Tumba de la familia Hyodo-

El atardecer estaba por llegar e issei llegaba a la tumba de sus "padres" con dos ramos de flores en una mano y en la otra la estatua que había hecho en clase, una vez que estaba parado frente a la tumba de sus "padres", coloco un ramo de flores por tumba y comenzó a hablar

-Papá… Mamá… como les prometí el bastardo que les arrebató la vida ya no vive… yo mismo lo asesiné… perdónenme por no haberlos podido proteger –dijo el peliblanco a punto de llorar- Bueno también vine para mostrarles una estatua que hice hoy en clases… me hubiera gustado mucho que pudieran haberla visto y que hubieran visto la cara de asombro de todos los presentes en ese momento… estoy seguro que habrían estado muy contentos…

En ese momento el celular de issei comenzó a sonar y mirando la pantalla se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

-Ryu eres tú?

*Así es… te llamaba para decirte que tu casa ya ha sido modificada para lo que me pediste*

-De verdad?... tan pronto?... sé que te lo pedí ayer y esperaba que… era demasiado repentino pedirte algo así… -dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

*Comúnmente esa petición se hubiera demorado mucho… pero con magia fue muy fácil… pero por cierto…*

-Sucede algo?

*Como está será tu agencia… deberías pensar en un nombre para ella no crees?*

-Supongo que tienes razón… -pensando unos momentos- ya sé… se llamara DEVIL MAY CRY –dijo el peliblanco emocionado

*Suena bien… pero como se te ocurrió ese nombre?*

-Bueno tú durante los primeros días de entrenamiento me dijiste que los demonios nunca lloran… pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo que llevo como demonio he comprobado que los demonios si pueden llorar y "devil may cry" significa eso pero en inglés

*Oh… entiendo… bueno quieres venir a estrenar tu nueva mesa de billar?* -le invitó el peliazul

-De verdad tengo mesa de billar?... por supuesto que voy… estaré allí en seguida… nos vemos! –dijo el peliblanco feliz, mientras terminaba la llamada y guardaba su celular para rápidamente despedirse de sus padres y saliendo disparado a toda velocidad hacia su nueva casa

* * *

><p>Devil May Cry<p>

(Nota: A partir de ahora la residencia hyodo se llamará devil may cry para que no se confundan con alguna otra locación)

Llegando a su nuevo hogar el castaño se sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado pero aún faltaba lo más importante el nombre en el exterior para que todos supieran sobre su "negocio"

Entrando a paso rápido el peliblanco examinó rápidamente el primer piso

El interior era de diseño simple, en una de las paredes tenía una diana con dardos, un enorme equipo de música, en la otra banda tenía una gran televisión de plasma, una mesa de billar e incluso una máquina de pinball pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran escritorio que estaba al fondo de la sala y sobre el un teléfono de mesa y aun lado un poco más apartado había un gran refrigerador y tras abrirlo pudo ver que ya estaba lleno de refrescos y esas cosas , además de unos grandes sofás para que los clientes tomaran asiento cuando vinieran

-No está nada mal –dijo el peliblanco satisfecho con lo que había visto- aunque aún le falta algo

-Y eso que es? –preguntó el peliazul mientras entraba

-Bueno… es el cartel… para que todos sepan… que esto –alzando los brazos- es DEVIL MAY CRY!

-Bueno pero como quieres que sea? –dijo el peliazul curioso

-Es bueno que lo preguntes… lo vine pensando de camino hacia aquí… tienes algo en lo que dibujar?

-Claro –dijo el peliazul haciendo aparecer en sus manos una hoja y un lápiz

El peliblanco tomó el lápiz y la hoja y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar líneas que inicialmente no parecían nada en especial pero tras unos momentos dejaron ver el logo de lo que sería Devil May Cry (Nota: Bueno creo que todos conocen el logo de devil may cry así que no le haré mucho énfasis en eso)

-Muy bien… que te parece –dijo el peliblanco enseñándole lo que había dibujado

-Está bien… ahora mismo lo haré –dijo el peliazul mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba dejando a un incrédulo peliblanco a la espera de que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

Tras unos minutos el peliazul al parecer había terminado

-Listo –dijo el peliazul

-Listo… qué? -dijo el peliblanco curioso

-El cartel… ya está listo… si quieres puedes ir a verlo –le invitó el peliazul abriendo la puerta

-Está bien… -dijo el peliblanco no muy confiado

Al salir y darse la vuelta pudo ver sobre la puerta de entrada un cartel con luces de neón de color rojo que decían "Devil May Cry"

-Pero como lo hiciste?... solo te quedaste parado en ese lugar sin hacer nada

-Te dije que con la magia podía hacer todo esto muy fácilmente… pero cambiando de tema… te apetece una partida de billar… para estrenar la mesa?

-Claro… juguemos

Tras esto ambos entraron y estuvieron jugando por unas cuantas horas ya que ambos eran bastante buenos y se estaban divirtiendo

* * *

><p>Devil May Cry –Noche-<p>

Al fin Issei y Ryu habían terminado de jugar pero para el disgusto de ambos habían empatado y ahora el peliblanco había subido al segundo piso para tomar una ducha

Tras haberse duchado volvió a bajar hacia el primer piso donde pudo ver que tenía visitas en su mayoría indeseadas, ya que ahí estaba el club de investigación al completo junto a Sirzechs y Grayfia, pero había dos personas que jamás había visto, un hombre alto de cabello rojo con un traje blanco y una mujer casi idéntica a Rias pero diferían en su color de cabello que llevaba puesto un vestido de coctel de color azul que a simple vista se podía notar que era muy caro

Pero todas las chicas e incluyendo a la mujer y a Grayfia, se sonrojaron al ver al peliblanco llegar, ya que este solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones y sus botas, pero tenía todo su torso desnudo, dejando ver su musculatura

Pero este no les prestó atención y se dirigió hacia su escritorio ya que el teléfono estaba sonando, al llegar hacia su "puesto" encontró que la silla estaba tirada en el suelo y de una patada que provocó que la silla diera varias vueltas en el aire hizo que esta quedara en la posición apta para sentarse. Mientras se sentaba subió los pies al escritorio y golpeó la cubierta del mencionado con su tobillo, provocando que el auricular del teléfono saltara por los aires directo a una de sus manos y llevándose dicho auricular al oído respondió

-Lo siento, aún no he abierto el negocio –terminando al instante la llamada- vaya… ni siquiera llevo un día y ya estoy recibiendo llamadas de clientes –dijo el peliblanco inclinándose un poco para tomar un trozo de pizza de la caja que tenía sobre su escritorio y tras darle unos mordiscos al trozo de pizza habló nuevamente

-Si quieren usar el baño… que no les de vergüenza pedirlo… está ahí detrás –dijo el peliblanco apuntando con su pulgar hacia detrás de si

Todas las "visitas" quedaron de piedra ya que el peliblanco ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarles el motivo de su visita y asumió que querían usar el baño pero entonces Sirzechs habló

-No estamos aquí por eso Issei-kun… estamos aquí para que la relación que tienes con mi hermana se arregle –dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa

-Lo lamento… si han venido por eso… solo han perdido su tiempo –dijo el peliblanco serio

-Se puede saber a qué se debe esa actitud con mi hija? –habló por primera vez la mujer con un tono autoritario

-3 cosas… primero… no sé quién es usted ni tampoco él –indicando al hombre vestido de blanco- segundo… si yo trato a su "hija" con esa frialdad es porque ella lo provocó y tercero… con qué autoridad viene a exigirme respuestas en MI CASA –dijo el peliblanco con una mirada gélida

-Issei-kun… por favor perdona la actitud de mi madre pero se pone así cuando alguien se refiere de esa manera a su hija –dijo Sirzechs intentando calmar los ánimos

-Bueno… talvez esto le ayude a comprender mejor las cosas –dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a la televisión de plasma encendiéndola, tras haber encendido la televisión se podía observar una secuencia de videos que Rias y su sequito recordaban muy bien

Eran todas las escenas de los castigos que había recibido issei

-Este es el motivo por el cual… no me interesa enmendar mi relación con su hija y su sequito… no me interesa recuperar la protección que ofrecía la casa Gremory a sus sirvientes… ahora ya tengo el nivel suficiente para defenderme solo

Esos videos eran los recuerdos que Ddraig había almacenado dentro de la [Boosted Gear], todo el club se sentía mal con ellos mismos ya que incluso en esos videos se podía ver la cara de gozo al estar castigando a issei

Pero de pronto un nuevo recuerdo apareció y ese era el último combate que había tenido issei contra el club de ocultismo, este hecho dejó sorprendidos al hombre y la mujer ya que ellos aún no creían que su hija hubiera hecho todo eso pero tras ver el combate si así podía llamarse pudieron entender superficialmente cual era el poder del chico peliblanco

-Tú le hiciste todo eso… a este chico… Rias? -Habló por primera vez el hombre vestido de blanco con un claro disgusto en sus palabras

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza ya que era cierto y no podía negarlo ella junto a sus otros sirvientes lastimaron gravemente a Issei

La respuesta afirmativa de la pelirroja dejo sorprendidos al hombre y la mujer

-Lamentó profundamente la conducta de mi hija contigo Issei Hyodo –dijo el hombre- Pero donde están mis modales… aun no me he presentado… yo soy Lord Gremory… actual patriarca del clan Gremory

-Mucho gusto –dijo el peliblanco mientras volvía a sentarse con los pies sobre el escritorio

-Lamento que hayamos empezado de esa manera Issei Hyodo –dijo la mujer- yo soy Venelana Gremory… Actual matriarca de la casa Gremory

-Veo que su hija heredó sus genes y su completa belleza… ahora entiendo porque Raiser la perseguía con tanto empeño o puede que fuera por su poder Lord Gremory –dijo el peliblanco mirando a los matriarcas Gremory

Rias al escuchar las palabras de issei se sonrojó fuertemente, pero las palabras "porque Raiser la perseguía con tanto empeño" fueron como una puñalada directa al corazón ya que no solo había maltratado a issei si no que había sido engañada por Raiser y había alejado al único chico que le había confesado que ella le gustaba por cómo era

-Y por cierto no me llamen de esa forma tan formal… díganme Issei o Issei-kun como ustedes más lo prefieran

-Entiendo… pero a que te referías con que Raiser buscaba el poder de mi hija? –preguntó Lord Gremory curioso

-Eso te lo explicaré yo –intervino Sirzechs

Ahora Sirzechs le contó todo lo sucedido y de las denuncias que había recibido sobre Raiser y de cómo Issei había acabado con él, salvando a Rias y su sequito

-Por cierto Issei-kun… -dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención del peliblanco- Tengo estos documentos para ti –dijo entregándole una gran cantidad de papeles, dejándolos sobre el escritorio

-Y de que se trata? –dijo tomando uno de los papeles con curiosidad

-Son tus propuestas de matrimonio –dijo sirzechs llamando la atención de Lord y Venelana

-Vaya y que son varias… de verdad debo escoger?... –dijo el peliblanco mientras leía los papeles

-Así es pero tomate tú tiempo no debes decidir de inmediato, no es que tengamos excesiva prisa –le dijo Sirzechs

-Tienes razón… además… no quiero que todas estas chicas estén conmigo por una obligación… las chicas que estén a mi lado… quiero que lo hagan porque ellas me amen y deseen estar junto a mí para toda la eternidad

-Un momento… no crees que eres muy joven como para estar pensando en matrimonios? –dijo Venelana curiosa

-Mmmmm… no lo creo… además según he aprendido… en el inframundo es normal que personas jóvenes como yo… se comprometan… sin ir más lejos… su hija está comprometida con Raiser –dijo el peliblanco apuntando a Rias

-Lo estaba… no puedo estar comprometida con un muerto… -dijo Rias tímidamente

-Oh… es cierto… yo mismo lo mandé al otro mundo jeje –dijo el peliblanco feliz- pero bueno no me quiero desviar… estoy viendo los papeles de las propuestas ya que quienes me parezcan correctas… las visitaré en persona… así tendrán una idea de a qué clase de persona le están entregando su mano… no las obligaré a estar conmigo si no lo desean… ahora que lo pienso… creo que deberé convertirlo en ley en un futuro

-Siento interrumpir tus sueños sobre el futuro… pero como lo harás?... eres un demonio de clase baja y no tienes la suficiente influencia como para que tu propuesta sea tomada en cuenta siquiera –dijo Venelana

-Supongo que no les dijiste nada verdad?... –dijo el peliblanco mirando a Sirzechs

-A que te refieres chico?... –dijo Lord Gremory, luego miró a su hijo- Hay algo que no nos has contado todavía Sirzechs?

-Bueno… el asunto es que… Issei-kun… es… -intentó decir Sirzechs un tanto nervioso

-Bueno… lo diré yo –intervino issei- Mi nombre real no es Issei Hyodo, ya que Hyodo era el apellido de la familia que me crio como a su hijo, pero mi nombre completo es Issei Sparda, Hijo del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda

Esta declaración dejo más que sorprendidos a Lord y Venelana Gremory, quienes no sabían cómo reaccionar

-Sirzechs… más vale que sostengas a tus padres… parecen que se van a desmayar jeje

Tal y como habían dicho el peliblanco Lord y Venelana se desmayaron, siendo sujetados por Sirzechs y Grayfia, tras la impresión de que los actuales líderes Gremory se desmayaran fueron dejados en los sofás para que descansaran y recobraran la conciencia

En ese momento apareció Ryu y venía con un papel en su mano

-Oh, eres tu Ryu, sucede algo? –preguntó el peliblanco mirando a Ryu

-Sí, Aquí tienes tu primer trabajo –dijo el peliazul

-Un momento… aún no he abierto el negocio y tú quieres que vaya a hacer lo que sea que quieres que haga? –dijo el peliblanco en protesta

-Este trabajo tiene algo especial, al parecer que el objetivo que debes eliminar, es especialmente fuerte

Ante esa explicación una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del peliblanco, quien rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio, se colocó su gabardina roja, cogió a [Rebellion] junto a [Ebony] e [Ivory] y las guardó en su espalda y recibió el papel que tenía Ryu donde aparecía la ubicación del objetivo

-Bueno… vuelvo en un rato –dijo Issei dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando al lado del equipo Gremory pero sin dirigirles la palabra, pero antes de salir se detuvo- Ryu…

-Sucede algo?

-Lo más probable… es que cuando los lideres Gremory despierten… querrán respuestas así que cuéntales lo que sea que te pregunten sobre mi… eso es todo –dijo issei saliendo de Devil May Cry

Tras unos minutos tras la partida del peliblanco, Lord y Venelana se despertaron y lo primero que hicieron al despertar, fue levantarse y se giraron con rapidez hacia el escritorio del chico, para preguntarle si era cierto lo que les había dicho pero grande fue sorpresa al ver que se había marchado

-Al fin despiertan –dijo Sirzechs

-Sirzechs…. Issei-kun donde está?… tengo mucho que preguntarle –dijo nervioso Lord Gremory, ya que si era cierto que issei era el hijo de Sparda, podría mandar a su hija a la cárcel de por vida, condenada por el delito de haber maltratado al hijo del caballero oscuro y de esa forma trayendo la vergüenza a la casa Gremory y provocando que perdiera mucha influencia y tratos comerciales

-Se ha marchado… a cumplir un trabajo… pero yo puedo contestar a sus preguntas Lord Gremory-sama –intervino Ryu- pero primero debo ver… que ese peliblanco cumpla con el trabajo y no se vaya a divertir a otro lado –dijo el peliazul mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico sobre el escritorio del peliblanco creando un holograma del chico

* * *

><p>Con Issei<p>

Vemos a issei en el interior de un edificio caminando hacia lo que parecía ser un escenario, pero mientras se acercaba múltiples murciélagos pasaron cerca de el para luego reunirse frente a él y tras un pequeño haz de luz dejaron ver a una mujer de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida, vestida con un vestido negro que le dejaba su torso desnudo al igual que sus pechos que eran cubiertos por unos mechones de su propio cabello

-Bienvenido caballero… mi nombre es Nevan –dijo la pelirroja presentándose- Es la primera vez que nos visitas? –dijo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al chico quedando a centímetros de él

-Pues si –dijo Issei observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja- Me tratarás bien… verdad?

-Por supuesto, te trataré tan bien que no volverás a salir de aquí –dijo Nevan dando una vuelta alrededor del chico observándolo de pies a cabeza

-Eso es lo que quería oír –dijo el peliblanco, apartándose un poco de la mujer mientras sacaba a [Rebellion]

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario con un leve contorneo de caderas, tras haberse subido al escenario se giró hacia el chico y exhaló una esencia de color purpura que tenía ligeros rayos azulados en su interior, tras unos segundos dicha esencia se desvaneció en el aire

-Enséñame lo que sabes cariño –dijo Nevan animando a issei para que la atacara

Ante este comentario se lanzó al ataque directamente, atacando con un corte horizontal, dispuesto a cortar a Nevan por la mitad de inmediato pero al intentar atacarla los murciélagos que volaban alrededor de la mujer se interpusieron, sacrificándose para protegerla, En ese momento Nevan aprovecho para intentar golpear al peliblanco pero este se apartó, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros de ella

Ahora Nevan lanzaba unas esferas de color negro que al parecer, estaban hechas de relámpagos, Issei las evadió justo en el momento que dichas esferas estaban por impactarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar ya que evadir de nuevo, ya que vio una pequeña sombra alrededor de si y supo que algo estaba por caer en ese sitio y tras haber salido de ese sitio vio como un relámpago había destrozado el lugar donde estaba hace escasos segundos

-Tienes interesantes poderes Nevan… me recuerdan a alguien que tal vez un día deba asesinar –dijo el peliblanco

* * *

><p>En Devil May Cry cierta morena semiangel sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda al oír lo que había dicho el chico a través del holograma<p>

* * *

><p>En ese momento Issei pudo notar que por alguna razón no había murciélagos cerca de Nevan por lo que se lanzó con [Rebellion] y haciendo uso de [Trickster], realizó una combinación, que comenzó con dos cortes diagonales y luego con estocadas frontales con mucha rapidez, causándole un gran daño a la pelirroja, tras acabar con su ataque la pelirroja se rodeó de una masa oscura de color negro, y dicha masa adoptó la forma de cuchillas giratorias que intentaban golpear al chico mientras ella se hundía en el suelo y volvía a salir un poco más lejos<p>

Del suelo empezaron a surgir relámpagos, por lo que instintivamente el peliblanco dio un salto y pudo ver claramente como un gran relámpago caía sobre todo el suelo y provocaba que todo este se electrificara por unos segundos

Tras haber aterrizado, el peliblanco fue recibido con ondas eléctricas que iban directamente hacia él, evadiéndolas por poco, de reojo pudo ver unas sombras a su derecha y el girar su cabeza pudo ver como unas lanzas de color negro surgían del suelo y avanzaban hacia él amenazando con herirlo y desgraciadamente lo lograron

Las lanzas fueron un poco más rápidas que su tiempo de reacción y se clavaron en su cuerpo, provocando que el peliblanco cayera al suelo

La pelirroja se acercó al caído peliblanco pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta, el chico que creía había vencido se puso de pie y la traspasó con la hoja de su espada que tenía en una mano mientas que con la otra retiraba las lanzas de su cuerpo

Debido a la rapidez del ataque del chico, sufrió un terrible daño en su cuerpo, pero tras unos instantes comenzó a caer de espaldas

El chico la sostuvo antes que cayera mientras guardaba su espada

-Eres todo un caballero… -dijo la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla del peliblanco, con un rápido movimiento intento atacar a issei pero este solo alejó su rostro un poco y con [Ebony] le disparó en el vientre

-Apuesto a que si… verdad? –dijo un sonriente issei mientras veía la pistola en su mano

-De acuerdo… te ayudaré –dijo Nevan reincorporándose mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico- Tu padre estaba de rompe y rasga… por decirlo de alguna manera… pero tú no eres manco

Dicho esto la mujer colocó una mano sobre el estómago del chico y con un potente haz de luz mezclado con unos relámpagos se transformó en una guitarra eléctrica de color purpura

En ese instante el "concierto" comenzó, Issei comenzó a cantar una canción mientras que por alguna razón, los fuegos artificiales del escenario comenzaron a estallar dando la impresión de ser un concierto de Rock

**The flinch in your eyes call your bluff **

**Feel free to die when you`ve had enough **

**Useless cause is breaking your back **

**Your life will end when you attack **

**Make your move **

**Make your stand**

**Make the win**

**(Hah) Like you can**

**See the war**

**See me rule **

**See the mirror **

**You`ll see a fool**

Tras haber cantado, el chico se dejó caer de espaldas ya que estaba un tanto cansado por la batalla ya que si bien no había recibido suficiente daño, el hecho de estar esquivando constantemente en un margen de segundos tan reducido, lo había agotado

* * *

><p>Devil May Cry<p>

Todos los del equipo Gremory junto a Lord y Venelana estaban sorprendidos, sorprendidos del nivel de pelea que tenía Issei y sobre todo que no había utilizado su [Boosted Gear] en ningún momento

-Muy bien Ryu… cuéntanos sobre Issei-kun –dijo Lord Gremory

-Bueno… Issei es el hijo de un demonio increíblemente poderoso llamado Sparda que estoy seguro que todos ustedes deben conocer su leyenda –dijo el peliazul a los presentes

-Entonces… es cierto que ese chico… es hijo del caballero oscuro? –dijo Venelana

-Así es… pero no se preocupen… él no busca hacerle nada a su hija por como lo trató en el pasado y solo siente indiferencia por lo que le suceda a ella y su sequito

Ante ese comentario Lord y Venelana soltaron un suspiro de relajación, mientras que Rias se entristeció ya que el mismo Ryu le acababa de confirmar que Issei ya no sentía nada por ella, al menos no como antes mientras era su siervo

-Bueno les contaré más o menos como es Issei –Continuó Ryu- Debido a su poder se convirtió en alguien extremadamente confiado, altanero y algunas veces grosero y sencillamente no tiene la capacidad de sentir miedo

Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos, pero los del equipo Gremory sabían que era verdad, durante la batalla con Kokabiel y el encuentro con el [Vanishing Dragon] en ningún momento tuvo preocupación o miedo en su mirada

-Su agilidad no tiene par, su fuerza excede por mucho a un demonio de clase alta y puede moverse a increíbles velocidades con armas que pesan muchísimo –dijo Ryu- Issei también cuenta con increíbles dosis de invulnerabilidad por cuanto puede lanzarse de grandes precipicios y caer al suelo sin ningún problema… podríamos llamarlo un súper demonio y lo más increíble es que sus poderes aún pueden aumentar todavía más y sobre sus armas… como pudieron observar sabe manejar muy bien su espada y es un pistolero prodigioso… además de ser el portador de la [Boosted Gear]… eso es en grandes rasgos todo lo que es Issei –terminó de decir Ryu

-Increíble… sencillamente increíble y pensar que un chico así… alguna vez estuvo como siervo de mi hija –Dijo Lord Gremory un tanto triste- también es una lástima que nuestra hija no pueda postular para ser su esposa… sería el honor más grande para nuestra familia

-Pero padre… si Raiser está muerto… yo puedo ser una candidata para ser su esposa… -dijo Rias tímidamente

-Puede ser… pero por esa gran cantidad de propuestas que tiene sobre el escritorio… lo tendrás difícil… además esas chicas tienen algo que tú no tienes o mejor dicho perdiste

-Qué cosa?

-Su interés

Al decir esto toda la habitación se sumergió en un profundo y molesto silencio

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo<p>

De nuevo lamento la demora, sé que muchos esperaban que continuara la historia y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo espero les guste, bueno el motivo por el cual me he retrasado de esta manera fue porque ha llegado esa época oscura del año que todos deseamos que no llegue nunca…. LA MALDITA EPOCA DE EXAMENES… con tantos de ellos apenas y me he podido meter al ordenador a continuar con los fics.

Pero no se preocupen no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar las historias… talvez me demore en actualizarlas pero abandonarlas… JAMÁS

También he de decirles que el capítulo 4 saldrá después de que actualice el capítulo 10 de La decisión de Rias que también lo tengo a medio acabar, asique estén tranquilos, cuando decida abandonar alguna historia se los haré saber

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. Construyendo un equipo

**Capítulo 4 Construyendo un equipo **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores**

**Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos **

***Y eso fue lo que paso* -conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas **

**[Compañero debes ser fuerte] –Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana **

**(Lo mataré… vengaré sus muertes) –pensamientos**

* * *

><p>-Q-qué quieres decir con eso padre? –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida<p>

-Es simple… todos ustedes salvo tu nueva [caballero] maltrataron a Issei-kun hasta el punto que terminaron matando todos los buenos sentimientos que tenía el hacía ustedes y en cambio hicieron surgir sentimientos… llamémosles "malos" contra ustedes –explicaba el patriarca Gremory

-Pero… él nunca fue así… no puedo creer… que haya cambiado tanto –dijo la pelirroja llorosa- apenas y lo reconozco… podríamos decir que cambió de la noche a la mañana

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Ryu estaba conteniendo su risa ya que si los Gremory supieran que en tiempo real el aumento de poder de issei fue así, dentro de la dimensión de entrenamiento transcurrió un año completo

-Además… el mismo Ryu aquí presente… les acaba de confirmar que Issei solo siente indiferencia por ustedes… es decir que le da lo mismo si ustedes viven o mueren… como piensas hacer que issei-kun te perdone?

-B-bueno… no sé qué hacer… pero no me rendiré… no descansaré hasta que pueda obtener el perdón de issei… me comporté como una bastarda con él… aun cuando issei sacrificó su brazo por intentar salvarme de Raiser… yo lo traté de una forma incorrecta –dijo la pelirroja triste- Además… él fue quien me confesó que yo le gustaba por quien era… no por mis títulos y riquezas

-A que te refieres hija? –dijo Venelana acercándose a su hija, abrazándola con afecto al verla que estaba al borde del llanto

-Issei… ha sido el único que me ha dicho que yo le gustaba por cómo soy… y yo nunca fui capaz de corresponderle a sus sentimientos… para cuando me di cuenta de ellos ya fue demasiado tarde… ya había hecho sufrir a issei… yo misma lo alejé de mi lado… y caí en las mentiras de Raiser… me siento miserable –dijo la pelirroja derramando algunas lagrimas

-Todos cometemos errores hija mía… pero… aceptar y enmendar esos errores es lo que nos hace sentirnos vivos… llorar, sonreír, sufrir y disfrutar son cosas que diferencia a las personas de los objetos inanimados como las piedras por ejemplo –dijo Venelana sonriéndole tiernamente a su hija

-Gracias por esas palabras madre –dijo la pelirroja devolviendo el abrazo a su madre- ahora debo de pensar en una manera para poder lograr que issei me perdone… quiero decirle tantas cosas… vivir a su lado para siempre… pero su corazón está cerrado para mi

-Tranquila Rias… ya pensarás en algo… solo debes dejar que todo siga su curso natural ya que si sigues persiguiendo a Issei-kun de esa manera solo conseguirás que se aleje más de tu lado… dale tiempo para que se calme –le recomendó la matriarca Gremory

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver al peliblanco que había regresado

-Ryu… ya regrese –dijo el peliblanco acercándose a su escritorio y sentándose como acostumbraba- y a menos que no tengas ningún trabajo más para mí, doy por cerrado devil may cry por el día de hoy

-Está bien… tienes suerte ese era el único trabajo interesante que he recibido hasta el momento –dijo Ryu con una sonrisa en su rostro- Así que puedes descansar

En ese momento apareció un gran círculo mágico que era desconocido para el peliblanco, de dicho círculo mágico apareció un grupo de personas en su mayoría adolescentes junto a dos adultos, ambos de cabello rubio

-Hay no puede ser… porque todo tiene que suceder justo hoy cuando abrí las puertas de Devil May Cry –protestaba el peliblanco, pero todos los Gremory estaban muy sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que apareciera

-Lady Phenex… que hace aquí? –pregunto Rias sorprendida

-Hola Rias-chan… bueno estamos buscando… al asesino de nuestro hijo… -dijo la ahora identificada Lady Phenex- Buscamos a Issei Hyodo… portador de la Longinus [Boosted Gear]…

-Ese soy yo –dijo el peliblanco desde su escritorio

-Buena broma chico… pero al tipo que buscamos tiene el cabello castaño y tu obviamente no puedes ser él ya que tienes el pelo de color blanco –dijo el hombre que estaba parado al lado de Lady Phenex

-Tal vez esto les haga que me crean –dijo issei convocando su guantelete, mostrándoselo a los recién llegados

Ante esto, cierta joven rubia se lanzó furiosa, para sorpresa de todos, contra el peliblanco quien se mantenía en sentado

-TÚ!... MATASTE A MI HERMANO! –gritó furiosa la chica, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que algo había rozado su mejilla derecha, y luego de revisarse con su mano la mejilla donde había sentido el roce se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando

-Espero que te sirva de lección [Alfil] del Inútil de Raiser Phenex –dijo el peliblanco

La chica levantó la mirada y pudo ver que el peliblanco tenía una de sus pistolas en su mano derecha, por lo que dedujo que el objeto que había rozado su mejilla había sido una bala

-Cómo te atreves a dispararle a mi hija! –dijo el hombre furioso, pero cuando estaba por lanzarse fue detenido por un objeto que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello y ese algo era la hoja de [Rebellion] que estaba en manos del peliblanco

-Atrévase a dar un solo paso más y esta espada le arrancará la cabeza… y eso también va para ustedes –siseo issei, mientras que con una mano sostenía a [Rebellion] con la otra empuñaba a [Ebony] que estaba apuntando al rostro de Lady Phenex

Todos los recién llegados tuvieron un solo pensamiento (Como lo hizo!), ya que en ningún momento vieron que issei se moviera un solo centímetro y de la nada estaba amenazando al hombre y a Lady Phenex

(Nota: Obviamente issei se movió usando QuickSilver y como consecuencia los demás piensan que se transportó de algún modo hasta ese lugar)

-Cómo te atreves esclavo Gremory… a amenazar a los líderes de la casa Phenex! Y más aún en frente al Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y los líderes de la casa Gremory –rugió la chica quien ya había sanado la pequeña herida de su mejilla

-Primero… estoy en mi casa… por lo que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera… es decir todos los presentes están bajo MIS reglas… segundo… ya no sirvo a la casa Gremory… y tercero… ninguno de ellos intentará nada en mi contra ya que las consecuencias pueden ser terribles para ellos –dijo el peliblanco mientras guardaba su pistola y su espada- Y si quieren venganza… se puede arreglar fácilmente con un combate… todos ustedes contra mi

-Mi hermano te derrotó dos veces con suma facilidad… así que… con qué cara nos puedes desafiar a un combate… eres un debilucho –dijo la chica

-Entonces me puedes explicar… como fue que vencí a tu hermano… completamente SOLO… aun cuando antes de eso me había enfrentado a uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… llamado Kokabiel… a quien nadie del sequito de Rias Gremory fue capaz de hacer que luchara en serio? –dijo el peliblanco en tono desafiante

-Está bien chico lo haremos como tú quieras… te enfrentaras a todos nosotros pero no nos culpes si pierdes la vida… aunque es lo mínimo que puedes hace para pagar por el pecado de haber asesinado a mi querido hijo –dijo el hombre con aire de superioridad

-Lord Phenex… le recomiendo que no se meta con ese chico… es más importante y peligroso de lo que parece –dijo Lord Gremory un tanto preocupado por el bienestar del líder de la casa Phenex

-A qué se refiere Lord Gremory?... ese chico solo es el [Sekiryuutei]… si muere la Longinus solo pasará a su siguiente portador… ese es su grado de importancia nada más

-Conste que les advirtieron sobre esto pero bueno… -dijo el peliblanco- Sirzechs… puedes crear una dimensión alternativa como las de los [Rating Game]… ya que si se me llega a pasar la mano… queeslomásseguroqueocurra… -dijo el peliblanco rápidamente- puede que los mate y eso me meterá en grandes problemas por un rato

-Está bien… pero como quieres que sea la dimensión? –dijo el Pelirrojo curioso

-La misma donde me enfrente a Raiser en su fiesta de compromiso

-De acuerdo… pero me demoraré un rato así que… quédense aquí por un rato… papa intenta disuadirlos de que renuncien al combate o puede que mueran –dijo Sirzechs pasando al lado de su padre mientras murmuraba lo último, para desaparecer en un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia

Tras esto el patriarca Gremory llevo al líder Phenex hacia las afueras de Devil May Cry, en un inútil intento por hacer desistir al Rubio de enfrentarse a Issei, pero lo único que consiguió fue que solo el sequito de su hijo se enfrentaría al peliblanco

Un rato más tarde Grayfia volvió a aparecer en Devil May Cry para decirles que ya estaba todo listo y una vez informado esto, todos fueron transportados a la dimensión alternativa

* * *

><p>Dimensión de enfrentamiento<p>

Aquella dimensión era igual a la que alguna vez dio lugar al enfrentamiento entre Raiser e Issei para intentar cancelar el compromiso de Rias, salvo unas pequeñas gradas que habían sido colocadas para que quienes no fueran a participar del combate tuvieran unos excelentes lugares para ver la pelea

En la arena se encontraban issei y del otro lado todas quienes alguna vez fueron las siervas de Raiser Phenex, pero entonces Issei recordó el nombre de la chica [Alfil] de Raiser

-Tú nombre era Ravel Phenex verdad?

-Si… y espero que te lo grabes bien en tu mente… ya que será el nombre de la persona que te pateara el trasero…

-Y si es al revés… que obtengo yo a cambio si las derroto a todas ustedes?

-Qué quieres decir? –dijo la Torre de los Phenex

-En los [Rating Game]… se suele apostar algo… como por ejemplo un compromiso… Rias Gremory tuvo un [Rating Game] para poder cancelar el compromiso con tu hermano… entonces que es lo que yo gano si logro salir vencedor de este combate?

-Eso lo veremos después… pero no te hagas ilusiones… ya que no ganaras –dijo Ravel a la par que se lanzaba contra el chico, seguida de las [torres] y las [caballeros]

Las 5 chicas se habían lanzado en un ataque simultáneo, las [torres] y las [caballeros] atacaban desde las bandas mientras Ravel lanzaba bolas de fuego de un tamaño bastante considerable, una de las torres con un rápido movimiento se acercó al peliblanco desde su punto ciego y le asestó una poderosa patada en las costillas enviándolo contra sus compañeras que lo recibieron con una combinación bastante efectiva, ya que al momento de llegar donde las caballero estas le hicieron dos cortes diagonales cada una y luego de una doble patada giratoria lo enviaron por donde vino de vuelta con la torre que ahora estaba junto a la otra

Cuando Issei estaba por impactar con las torres, estas le dieron dos poderosos golpes en el pecho, provocando que issei se golpeara contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, pero no termino ahí, ahora las cuatro chicas daban un gran salto y atacaban con patadas en picado que dieron justo en el blanco, debido a la fuerza combinada de las cuatro patadas… issei se hundió más en el cráter aumentando el tamaño del mismo

-Y ahora el golpe final –dijo Ravel elevándose con sus alas de fuego extendidas, enviándole una enorme esfera de fuego, que fácilmente era dos o tres veces más grande que issei

BOOOOOOOM!

Tras la gran explosión las 5 chicas procedieron a retirarse, seguras de que habían acabado con el peliblanco que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar

-Eso… es lo que te mereces por haber matado a mi hermano… -dijo la rubia Phenex mientras se encaminaba hacia las gradas

* * *

><p>-La verdad… creo que estaba exagerando Lord Gremory… ese chico es demasiado débil… fue vencido sin que pudiera defenderse<p>

-Me preguntó… que es lo que tiene planeado Issei… no se defendió en lo más mínimo y acepto recibir el daño completo –Dijo Ryu con una mano en su barbilla

-Que quiere decir… con que no se defendió? –dijo Lady Phenex Curiosa

-Bueno… cuando el pelea… suele sacar su espada… pero ahora no hizo nada… y la velocidad de esas chicas no es tanta como para que le impidan sacar su espada

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que…

Todos los que estaban en las gradas dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde el peliblanco había recibido el ataque de Ravel

* * *

><p>Desde el cráter aun había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo pero entonces una risa se pudo escuchar desde el lugar donde debería estar el peliblanco<p>

-jajajajajajaja… eso es todo? –dijo issei saliendo de entre el humo como si nada, mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa

-No es posible… estoy segura que te rompimos varios huesos con nuestros ataques –dijo una de las torres- no es posible que no tengas ningún rasguño

-Y acaso no me ves? –Dijo issei burlón- Estoy bien y por cierto… con esto termina el calentamiento… ahora comienza lo bueno –tronándose los nudillos

Acto seguido Issei se lanzó directamente contra las dos torres Phenex y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, les provocó un corte horizontal a cada una, sacándolas inmediatamente del combate

-Pero cómo es posible… estoy segura que mi bola de fuego impactó directamente contra ti –dijo Ravel retrocediendo unos pasos asustada

-Y no te equivocas pero… esos ataques carecían de la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarme…

-Quien eres… nadie había sobrevivido a esa combinación de ataques… aunque poseas la [Boosted Gear] no deberías de ser capaz de soportar ese daño… chicas todas contra él… esta vez lo venceremos

-No lo creo… ahora verán una parte de mi poder –dijo Issei materializando su guantelete

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

[Dragon Shoot]

Enviando una gran cantidad de energía contra las chicas que intentaron detenerlo con una barrera mágica pero esta se rompió como cristal al entrar en contacto con el [Dragon Shoot] de Issei

BOOOOOOOM!

Hubo una enorme explosión y para cuando el humo se disipó, su pudo apreciar el daño causado por aquel ataque

Issei había eliminado a las 8 [Peones], 1 [Alfil] y 2 [Caballeros] dejando en ese lugar solo a Ravel y a la [Reina] de su hermano

-Como hiciste eso!?... nunca mostraste ese poder… cuando peleaste por primera vez contra nosotras –dijo Ravel poniéndose de pie, mientras se regeneraba lentamente

-Es simple… estuve entrenando desde aquel día… solo para poder defenderme solo y a mis seres queridos… todo iba bien hasta ahí… pero luego…

-Pero luego que!? –dijo Ravel

-Tenía que llegar TU MALDITO HERMANO! Y matar a mis padres! –gritó el peliblanco furioso, dando rienda suelta a su ira, ira que a pesar de haber matado a Raiser no había desaparecido, al contrario parecía haber aumentado

-Eso… no es verdad… mi hermano jamás haría algo así –dijo Ravel temblando de miedo ya que el aura iracunda que estaba emitiendo el peliblanco la asustaba mucho

-Si no me crees pregúntale a Sirzechs Lucifer y al sequito de Rias Gremory… ellos son testigos cuando… tu hermano admitió abiertamente que había asesinado a mi familia… pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarse por eso… algún día los veré en la eternidad y podré pedirles perdón en persona… por ahora terminemos con esto

Tras decir esto el peliblanco se arrojó contra Ravel, pero este ataque era diferente ya que no pensaba atacarla con su espada o sus pistolas sino que planeaba hacerlo con su guantelete

Sin darle tiempo a responder a la rubia, issei apareció frente a ella y de un poderoso golpe con su guantelete en el estómago, hizo que la chica saliera disparada hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre ella, el peliblanco le asestó una potente patada en la espalda enviándola de regreso a tierra, antes de que Ravel chocara contra el suelo, issei apareció nuevamente a su lado pero esta vez la recibió con un [Dragon Shoot] que la sacó del combate inmediatamente

Ahora solo quedaba la [Reina] de Raiser, pero esta estaba temblando como una hoja ya que el peliblanco se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento pero con su mirada carente de toda vida y luz, solo podía verse un profundo abismo de ira, y dicha ira seria descargada contra ella en breve

La [Reina] de las explosiones intentó defenderse pero el peliblanco de un golpe rompió su círculo mágico que tenía a modo de defensa

El peliblanco tomo con su guantelete del rostro a la mujer y la levantó como si nada, mientras comenzaba a apretar con su guantelete, con su mano derecha comenzaba a darle fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo

* * *

><p>Todos estaban impresionados por el poder del peliblanco pero no podían evitar sentir lastima por las piezas de Raiser ya que habían sido víctimas de la ira reprimida de Issei, pero había alguien a quien todo esto le estaba preocupando y ese alguien era Ryu<p>

-No puede ser… otra vez perdió el control –dijo Ryu apretando los puños

-A que te refieres? –dijo Sirzechs preocupado por lo que podría suceder

-Durante los primeros días de su entrenamiento… issei se descontrolaba con facilidad… al recordar el odio y la ira contra Raiser Phenex… pensé que lo tenía controlado pero veo que me equivoque -dijo Ryu desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la arena, la [Reina] de Raiser ya había dejado de intentar soltarse del agarre que mantenía el peliblanco sobre su rostro, estaba inconsciente, pero eso no le importaba a issei solo continuaba descargando su ira mediante fuertes golpes al cuerpo de la mujer sin compasión alguna<p>

Atrás del peliblanco apareció Ryu, quien rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba y lo abrazó por la espalda, intentando que se detuviera

-Issei… ya es suficiente… detente! –dijo el peliazul tomando con fuerza al peliblanco logrando que soltara a la mujer quien cayó como una piedra al suelo

Al notar que el aura de ira que issei estaba emanando no había desaparecido, Ryu le dio un golpe en la nuca obligándolo a caer en la inconsciencia

-Perdóname por esto… pero es lo mejor por ahora –dijo Ryu recostando el cuerpo del inconsciente peliblanco en el suelo

Tras unos momentos al lado de Ryu aparecieron todos quienes estaban en las gradas observando, pero todos estaban más que sorprendidos ya que el poder que había demostrado era simplemente abrumador, a pesar de haber estado en desventaja numérica, issei había arrasado con todo el sequito de su hijo sin vacilar y con mucha facilidad

Decir que los patriarcas Phenex estaban asustados y sorprendidos era poco, ya que estaban asustados por el poder de issei y sorprendidos ya que antes de aparecer en la arena, Sirzechs les había contado el motivo por el cual issei había asesinado a Raiser además de las atrocidades que había hecho oculto en las sombras sin que nadie supiera nada

-A esto me refería Lord Phenex –hablo el patriarca Gremory

-Entonces… usted quería que no nos enfrentáramos a este chico para que no nos lastimara verdad? –dijo el rubio mayor

-Así es… antes de que ustedes llegaran pudimos observarlo en combate… y su poder no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera… además él es…

-Él es? –dijo Lady Phenex curiosa

-No soy el más indicado para decirlo… deberán esperar a que issei-kun despierte –dijo Lord Gremory mirando al chico en el suelo

10 minutos después

Poco a poco Issei comenzaba a despertar pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Creo que está vez me pase un poco… está sensación –dijo issei tocándose la nuca- ya veo… fuiste tú Ryu… te agradezco haberme detenido

-No fue nada… pero creo que debes repetir el discurso de siempre… los patriarcas del clan Phenex quieren saber quién eres en realidad

-Por Satán… ya es la segunda vez que tendría que repetir lo mismo… con un demonio! –Protestó el peliblanco- Como sea… me presentaré… Mi nombre verdadero no es Issei Hyodo es Issei Sparda… Hijo del legendario Caballero Oscuro

3…2…1

-QUEEEEEEEE!? –gritaron escandalizados los lideres Phenex- debe ser una broma verdad? –ambos miraban a Sirzechs, buscando que él les diera la razón pero lamentablemente…

-Está diciendo la verdad… issei-kun es el hijo del caballero oscuro… y ya saben lo que implica eso

Lo que nadie esperaba era que los Phenex se pusieran de rodillas y comenzaran a pedir disculpas por lo que habían hecho y que por favor no les hiciera nada que no volvería a suceder

-Esto ya empieza a cansarme… -dijo el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza- hasta cuando tendré que repetir que no soy alguien que usaría el poder político ni judicial para la venganza… si he de resolver algo lo haré como los hombres… en una pelea puño a puño… no importa quién sea

Ante ese comentario los patriarcas Phenex subieron su mirada y tímidamente preguntaron

-En…entonces…

-No les haré nada… ni a ustedes ni a su hija… ya que ninguno de ustedes sabía qué clase de "actividades" realizaba su hijo… y por cierto lamento… el descontrol que tuve –dijo el peliblanco dedicándoles una sonrisa a los líderes Phenex, pero lo que no esperaba era que Lady Phenex se sonrojara al ver la sonrisa del chico

Tras esto se formó un silencio bastante incomodo ya que nadie sabía que más decir, hasta que Sirzechs recordó algo que debía decirle al peliblanco

-Issei-kun… necesito que me acompañes…

-Y para qué? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás –dijo el pelirrojo abriendo un círculo mágico- entonces nos vamos?

-Claro… por qué no? -dijo este entrando al círculo mágico junto al pelirrojo desapareciendo en un haz de luz

Tras esto todos los demás se marcharon, cada quien por su lado

* * *

><p>Territorios del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-Sala de Reuniones-<p>

Del círculo mágico aparecieron el peliblanco junto al pelirrojo pero habían 3 personas quienes los estaban esperando

-Veo que al fin llegas Sirzechs –dijo un hombre que estaba frente a ellos

-Si… lamento la demora pero tuvimos pequeños inconvenientes –dijo el pelirrojo recordando lo que había sucedido con los Phenex

-Entonces… este chico es de quien nos hablaste? –dijo otro hombre quien por su rostro se podría decir que hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo profundamente, sus mirada de pereza lo delataba

-(Me recuerda a mi jejejejeje) –reía en su mente el peliblanco

-No lo sé… aún tengo mis dudas sobre él…. –dijo el hombre que primero habló, mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura al igual que las otras dos personas, buscando intimidar al peliblanco

-(Acaso… están retándome?...) –pensó el peliblanco

[Compañero… porque no les demuestras tu poder?... así aclararas sus dudas]

-(Creo que tienes razón)

Acto seguido el peliblanco comenzó a expulsar su propia aura, pero esta no era un aura normal, era de color violeta y poco a poco comenzó a rebasar en intensidad a las auras de aquellas personas, pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue que los ojos del peliblanco se tornaron rojos y tras de él se formaba una silueta demoniaca (Nota: Imaginen algo parecido a la forma del devil bringer de Nero algo así)

La actual apariencia del peliblanco terminó asustando a los presentes ya que su aura era muy superior a la de ellos, después de unos instantes todos dejaron de expulsar sus auras

-Está bien… ahora sí creo que este chico es su heredero… ese nivel de poder… no es algo que puedas imitar… superó con facilidad nuestras auras y estamos hablando de nosotros… personas en la categoría Maou –mirando al chico- bueno me presentaré… Yo soy Ajuka Beelzebub, encargado de la investigación y desarrollo tecnológico del inframundo

-Yo soy… Falbium Asmodeus… encargado… de los asuntos militares –dijo el ahora identificado Asmodeus mientras se limpiaba los ojos con pereza

-Ya veo… (Y este tipo… es el encargado de defender el inframundo?)

-Yo soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan… encargada de asuntos exteriores –dijo esta con una de sus clásicas poses

-Justo a quien estaba buscando -dijo este acercándose a la morena- creo que enviaste algo para mí el otro día no es así?

Ante este comentario la morena se arrojó sobre el peliblanco tirándolo al suelo, ya que ese "algo" que ella le había enviado, era una propuesta de matrimonio, esto la tenía muy entusiasmada ya que era el primer hombre por el que se interesaba, de esa manera, ya que antes de enviarle la propuesta, Sirzechs le había mostrado una foto del peliblanco y al verlo esta se había sonrojado mucho pero lo que le contó sobre cómo había despertado su poder la entristeció mucho, ya que no encontraba justo que hubiera perdido a sus "padres" para despertar su verdadero yo, pero lo que realmente le gustaba era que a pesar de todo eso, él siempre iba dedicándole una sonrisa a quienes le eran importantes.

Por esos motivos Serafall había decidido entregarse en cuerpo y alma al peliblanco, darle todo su amor y cariño, ya que se había propuesto curar el corazón tan lastimado y herido que tenía el peliblanco

-Entonces… has venido a darme tu SI? –dijo la morena mirando al peliblanco sonrojada

-Bueno… por un lado si pero… tengo algo que decir… -dijo el peliblanco a duras penas ya que la morena estaba abrazada a él con tanta fuerza que le estaba costando respirar

-Y que es lo que me tienes que contar? –dijo la morena contenta ya que le habían dado un Si

-Es que… bueno… no creo que ninguno no sepa que al ser el hijo de Sparda… no podré tener una sola esposa… es por eso que debo preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a compartirme… ya que no quiero que las chicas que estén a mi lado se sientan obligadas a estar a mi lado por algo impuesto… entonces que me dices? –dijo el peliblanco un tanto nervioso ya que la mirada de la chica había pasado de una alegre a una un poco más seria

-Está bien lo acepto… pero con una condición –dijo la morena levantando un dedo

-Cual condición? –dijo issei curioso

-Que yo sea la primera –dijo Serafall seria

-Ser la primera en que… hump! –el chico se sorprendió al ver a la morena posando sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo tierna y dulcemente

-Me da lo mismo si tengo que compartirte con alguien más… se perfectamente que al ser el hijo de Sparda no podrás tener solo una esposa… pero aceptaré estar contigo si me prometes que yo seré la primera en todo

-Está bien te lo prometo –dijo el peliblanco incapaz de negarle nada a Serafall que tenía una cara sumamente adorable

-Lamento arruinar el momento… pero tenemos que hacer algo importante –dijo Ajuka arruinando el tierno momento

-Es cierto… ya lo había olvidado… bueno que es lo que tenemos que hacer? –dijo issei poniéndose de pie junto con Serafall que se mantenía pegada a su brazo derecho

-Bueno… como demonio de clase alta… debes tener tus Evil Pieces… pero para obtenerlas debes dar algo a cambio

-Algo? Y como que es ese "algo"? –dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Debes dar parte de tu poder… así veremos si eres capaz de generar las Evil Pieces… ahora necesito que crees una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de balón prisionero

-De acuerdo… Serafall-chan… puedes apartarte un poco? –dijo el peliblanco extendiendo su mano derecha completamente abierta, tras unos momentos una esfera de color violeta comenzó a materializarse en la mano del peliblanco pero se podía observar que era muy densa, por lo que debía de contener mucha energía

-Muy bien creo que con eso es suficiente –dijo Ajuka acercándose al peliblanco

-Aun no termino… -dijo issei para la sorpresa de todos, ahora el chico extendió su mano izquierda del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su mano derecha y comenzó a reunir energía de la misma manera que antes, pero la energía que se estaba concentrando en su mano izquierda era de un color diferente… esta energía era de un color rojizo y al igual que la esfera violeta se notaba que era muy densa- y ahora… -juntando ambas esferas, provocando un poderoso destello que cegó a los presentes por unos instantes

Luego de que dicho destello desapareciera, todos los presentes pudieron observar que las esferas violeta y roja se habían fusionado, dejando a una sola esfera de un hermoso color escarlata y si las esferas anteriores eran densas, esta nueva esfera las superaba en ese aspecto y también en energía

-Bueno… debo decir que eso fue impresionante pero… porque creaste dos esferas de energía? –Preguntó curioso Ajuka- solo bastaba una

-Bueno… la energía de color violeta era mi poder demoniaco y la energía de color rojo era la energía de dragón que poseo… y ahora qué hago con esta esfera? –dijo mirando a Ajuka

-Solo dámela… comenzare a dividirla en 16 piezas para formar tus Evil Pieces –dijo Ajuka a la par que issei le entregaba, y luego salía de la habitación dejando en el lugar a Sirzechs, Asmodeus quien se estaba quedando dormido de pie, a Serafall y a nuestro querido peliblanco

-Y ahora qué hago? –dijo el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza confundido

-Bueno… que es lo que acostumbras hacer cuando no estás haciendo nada importante? –preguntó el pelirrojo curioso

-Más que nada dormir… comer pizzas y helados de fresas y esperar a que algún demonio renegado aparezca para partirle la cara y el trasero por igual jeje –dijo el peliblanco divertido

Sin que el peliblanco se diera cuenta, Serafall estaba anotando toda esa información en una libreta que Satán sabe dónde tenía guardada

El peliblanco poco a poco se fue acercando a una mesa que tenía 4 sillas a su alrededor

-Sé que puede parecer descortés pero… estoy cansado así que dormiré un rato… hasta que Ajuka vuelva –dijo issei tomando asiento a la vez que subía los pies a la mesa y colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza, su pose favorita para dormir, a los pocos minutos de estar en esa posición cayó profundamente dormido

* * *

><p>1 hora después<p>

-Issei-chan… despierta… issei-chan… –no dejaba de decir Serafall al lado del peliblanco tratando de despertarlo pero el resultado era el mismo, el peliblanco no despertaba, finalmente la morena acabó por perder la paciencia- Issei-chan… dije que DESPIERTES! –gritó la morena tirando de una mejilla del peliblanco con fuerza pero no funcionó

-Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se despierte –dijo Sirzechs con una gota de sudor en su nuca ya que nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera el sueño tan pesado

-De esperar nada!... obtener las Evil Pieces para cualquier demonio es algo sumamente importante y más para issei-chan… así que si no quiere despertar por las buenas… despertara por las malas –dijo la morena con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico sobre el peliblanco

Del círculo mágico cayó una gran cantidad de agua muy helada mojando al peliblanco hasta los huesos, debido a lo fría que estaba el peliblanco se despertó de golpe

-Quien FUEEEE!? –gritó el mojado peliblanco furioso, pero la furia se disipó de golpe cuando vio la cara de Serafall que no era de alegría precisamente

-Fui yo… algún problema? –dijo la morena creando una lanza de hielo en su mano

En las palabras se la morena se podía notar un gran descontento, por lo que si bien ese ataque no le afectaría, no podía decir lo mismo del lugar ya que había aprendido que la ira de una mujer es más terrible de lo que parece

-No… para nada… pero para que me despertaron? -dijo el peliblanco curioso

-Porque tus Evil Pieces ya están listas –dijo Ajuka entrando en la habitación- pero… que fue lo que te pasó? –pregunto curioso, mirando al empapado peliblanco

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-Bueno como sea… aquí están tus Evil Pieces –dijo entregándole 16 piezas de ajedrez pero están eran diferentes al resto que issei había visto ya que las que había visto eran de color rojo pero estas eran de color plateado brillante

-Un momento… no que las Evil Pieces eran de color rojo?

-Las Evil Pieces comunes son en su mayoría de color rojo pero… hay algunas que tienen un color distinto… como las tuyas

-Pero porque las mías… son de un color diferente?

-Que el color sea diferente o no eso depende exclusivamente del poder que ostente el demonio, en este caso tu poder o mejor dicho poderes son altos y esto derivó en que tus piezas tuvieran este color… pero debo decir que estoy sorprendido este color es primera vez que lo veo

-Pero no veo que es lo que tiene de especial que solo cambie el color… a fin de cuentas… solo es eso –dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros

-Si solo fuera que cambia el color no me importaría en lo más mínimo… pero… cuando las piezas tienen un color distinto al normal… eso quiere decir que se trata de piezas mutadas… no es raro que un demonio de clase alta tenga una o dos piezas mutadas… pero que las 16 piezas… sean piezas mutadas en su totalidad eso es algo que jamás había visto –terminó de explicar Ajuka

-Piezas mutadas?... y eso que tiene de especial?

-Para no hacer tan larga la explicación… pongamos un ejemplo… si para reencarnar a una persona se necesitaron 8 piezas de [Peón] normales como fue en tu caso… si se trataran de 8 piezas mutantes de [Peón]… para reencarnarte solo hubiera bastado una de ellas

-Entiendo… entonces debo decir que tengo mucha suerte jeje

-No solo es suerte... en su mayor parte se debe a la enorme cantidad de poder que le imbuiste a esa esfera que me entregaste… sinceramente creo que en caso de que alguien hubiera decidido reencarnarte en tu estado actual se habrían necesitado más de 4 piezas mutantes de [Peón]… que ya es casi imposible en condiciones normales y según mi información nadie actualmente posee dicho número de piezas mutantes… tu nivel de poder actual no es algo común… pero bueno es hora de que te conviertas en [Rey]

Acto seguido Ajuka tomó de las manos de issei la pieza de [Rey], y acercando dicha pieza al pecho del peliblanco, la pieza con un gran resplandor escarlata entró en el pecho del que ahora sería su nuevo portador

-También debo decir… que estas piezas son más poderosas que las piezas mutantes normales… se podría decir que son una versión mejorada… -pensando unos momentos- ya se… las llamaremos [Mutation Piece V2]…

-Suena genial… pero ahora tengo que preguntarle algo a Serafall –dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la morena- Serafall-chan… quieres ser mi [Reina]?... –tras unos segundos esperando la respuesta, el peliblanco asumió que la morena no quería y estaba pensando en una forma para decirle que no pero que no le doliera- bueno… si no quieres no hay problema…

-Yo no he dicho que no… solo es que me sorprendiste por la petición… ya que… es la primera vez que me dicen algo así –dijo la morena jugando con sus dedos- desde que me volví una Maou… las personas dejaron de tratarme como una persona normal y corriente

-Eso es obvio… eres una de las 4 personas más importantes del inframundo… -dijo el peliblanco confundido por el comentario de la morena

-Eso es lo que me molesta! –Gritó la morena- al convertirme en Maou yo solo quería que las personas me vieran como alguien que podía escuchar y resolver sus problemas… pero al contrario… solo se alejaron de mí y me comenzaron a tratar como si fuera alguna clase de ser superior… alguien que estaba por sobre la sociedad… yo solo quería eso… ser tratada igual que antes… pero… pero… todo resultó terrible –terminó de decir la morena con lágrimas cayendo continuamente de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas

El peliblanco al ver que ese tema era bastante delicado y que era evidente que le dolía recordarlo, issei se acercó a la morena y la abrazó tiernamente

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti… pero quiero que sepas que yo no te veo como una Maou… te veo como una chica, que es lo que eres… -dijo el peliblanco dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la morena- siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando sientas que te falta coraje o fuerzas…

Serafall aún estaba sorprendida por el abrazo del peliblanco, ya que pensaba que al verla llorando se burlaría de ella, con palabras como "Que patética eres… y tú eres una de las Maou del inframundo?... jajajajaja", pero nunca se esperó las palabras de consuelo que issei le había dicho

-ISSEI-CHAN! –gritó la morena llorando, devolviendo el abrazo al peliblanco, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico- Acepto… acepto ser tu [Reina]…

-Me alegra oír eso… además te diré algo… a pesar de que te conviertas en mi [Reina]… puedes continuar con tu puesto de Maou, ya que yo aún soy demasiado joven para asumir el puesto que debo tener y los temas políticos no se me dan demasiado bien

-Por mi está bien… pero no pienses que con esto te podrás salvar de asumir tu puesto algún día –dijo la morena separándose un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver al peliblanco a los ojos

-Jeje… está bien como tú digas… pero ahora tengo una duda… llamémosla existencial…

-Cuál? –preguntó Serafall curiosa

-Cómo diablos… se convierte a alguien en tu sirviente? –dijo el peliblanco llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo

-Bueno… sobre eso… no es tan difícil como crees… -dijo Sirzechs, mientras escribía algo en un papel, luego de terminar de escribir le entregó dicho papel al peliblanco- solo reemplaza las partes que contienen mi nombre por el tuyo… solo es eso

-Entendido… veamos –dijo el peliblanco leyendo las instrucciones que le había dado Sirzechs- aquí dice que debo darte la pieza en la que planeó que te conviertas –dándole la pieza de [Reina] a la morena que se la llevó al pecho ya que sabía cómo era el procedimiento y quería ayudar al peliblanco que era primerizo en el tema- y debo decir las siguientes palabras… Por orden de Issei Sparda, Tú Serafall Sitri… volverás a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente –terminó de decir el peliblanco

(Nota: recuerden que el verdadero apellido de Serafall es Sitri no Leviathan ya que Leviathan es el título que ostenta al ser uno de los 4 Maous del inframundo)

A la vez que el peliblanco recitaba esas palabras, la pieza de [Reina] que tenía Serafall frente a su pecho emitió un resplandor escarlata, entrando en su cuerpo a la par que una pieza de Rey salía de su cuerpo y un círculo mágico de color purpura aparecía debajo de ella, ese era el símbolo de la familia Sparda, en dicho círculo mágico aparecía el rostro de lo que parecía un demonio con los ojos rojos (Nota: Piensen en el rostro de la transformación devil trigger de dante)

-Desde este momento soy tu [Reina] Issei-chan… y quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir –dijo la morena pegándose al brazo del peliblanco, enterrando dicho brazo entre sus pechos

-Me alegra escuchar eso Serafall… -el peliblanco fue interrumpido de un golpe en la frente cortesía de la morena

-Desde ahora llámame Sera… está bien? –dijo esta, frunciendo el ceño aparentemente enojada pero en si su expresión era muy adorable

-De acuerdo Sera-chan… pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa… ya que para como pintan las cosas tendré bastante trabajo en Devil May Cry… -dijo el peliblanco, que para desagrado de la morena se separó de ella

-Yo voy contigo Issei-chan –dijo la morena intentando pegarse nuevamente al peliblanco, pero este la detuvo

-Por ahora eso no es posible… no lo tomes a mal pero será mejor mantener esto en secreto ya que si se hace público que estamos relacionados directamente de esta manera puede que se cause un gran problema… pero no te desesperes, cuando llegue el momento les diremos a todos que eres mi [Reina] –tras decir esto el peliblanco le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando a la morena no muy feliz ya que ella quería irse con su querido peliblanco y como resultado se puso a hacer un berrinche

Tras haberse marchado el peliblanco Sirzechs recordó que había olvidado decirle algo

-Demonios… me olvidé de decirle que necesitó que esté presente en la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones… además de que en unos cuantos meses habrá un evento en el que debe participar… como sea… se lo diré mañana o cuando lo vea –suspiró el pelirrojo

* * *

><p>-Mundo Humano- Devil May Cry- Noche-<p>

Apareciendo de un círculo mágico, salió el peliblanco con un rostro cansado, pero no era por cansancio físico si no por cansancio mental ya que había tenido muchos problemas desde que su poder como heredero de Sparda había despertado

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas… iluminando tenuemente el interior sombrío del lugar ya que este estaba con las luces apagadas, el peliblanco sin importarle nada, dejó sus armas sobre la mesa, y se quitó su gabardina roja, lanzándola sobre uno de los sofás y yendo escaleras arriba entro a su habitación a dormir

Lo que el peliblanco no se dio cuenta… fue que no estaba solo ya que en la sala donde recibe a sus clientes, detrás de uno de los sofás se encontraba escondida la pelirroja, saliendo lo más silenciosamente posible de su "escondite", rápidamente tomó en sus manos la gabardina del peliblanco y se la llevó al rostro, oliéndola, quedando con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el olor del peliblanco, olor que no había podido sentir tan cerca desde la vez que ella se había quedado dormida junto a issei en la misma camilla de la enfermería

Pero lamentablemente para ella, eso era todo lo que podría tener del peliblanco por ahora… si quería más… tendría que recorrer el largo y difícil camino para obtener su perdón, así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que marcharse de Devil May Cry, ya que al día siguiente también había clases

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Nuevamente uno de los peores enemigos de Issei se había hecho presente… los molestos rayos del sol directo en su cara, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, pero esta vez había algo que no estaba bien… en el sentido de que no era parte de la rutina del peliblanco

Un misterioso bulto estaba a su lado derecho y podía sentir una increíble suavidad en dicho brazo, por lo que temeroso de lo podría encontrar retiró las sabanas para encontrar…

-Sera-chan!? –gritó el peliblanco sorprendido de encontrar a una Serafall completamente desnuda abrazada a su brazo derecho, enterrando dicho brazo entre sus pechos

Debido al grito de issei, la desnuda morena se despertó poco a poco y al ver el rostro de su querido peliblanco, apretó aún más el brazo del peliblanco contra sus pechos

-Se…Sera-chan… que es lo que haces aquí? –dijo el peliblanco separándose de la morena que lo miraba con una mirada seductora

-Solo quería estar con mi querido Issei-chan… o es que acaso te molesto? –dijo la morena subiéndose encima del peliblanco, presionando su suave y tentador cuerpo contra el cuerpo del chico

-Obviamente que no… pero me sorprende ver a una integrante de la casa Sitri… a una Maou comportarse así… pero me gusta –dijo el peliblanco acariciando el suave trasero de la morena, sonriendo contento al sentirla ronronear ante su tacto- pero… aunque me gustaría quedarme así todo el día… debo prepararme para ir a la academia asique lo siento

Acto seguido el peliblanco usando [QuickSilver] se separó de la morena y salió de la habitación, dejando a la morena sorprendida ya que no pudo ver en qué momento el peliblanco se había bajado de la cama a pesar de que estaba muy pegada a él

-Issei-chan eres malo… tendré que averiguar cómo haces eso… y cuando lo haga juro que no te podrás escapar –dijo la morena determinada a averiguar el secreto de su peliblanco

Pero lo que Serafall no sabía era que issei estaba escuchando lo que ella había dicho, tras unos momentos el peliblanco bajo al primer piso y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, estalló en risas, a tal punto que debía sujetarse el estómago mientras rodaba por el suelo

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja… no puedo creer que lo vaya a intentar jajajajajaja… Sera-chan… vas a perder tu tiempo en vano jajajajajajaja no es como si tuviera algún hechizo para desaparecer… (Nadie sabrá que yo puedo detener el tiempo… ya que si se llega a saber, todos querrán saber cómo se hace y puede que intenten atacarme… pero no es como si me molestara eso jeje)

Tras varios minutos, el peliblanco estaba listo para marcharse a la academia y cogiendo algo de comer salió de Devil May Cry rumbo a la academia y como era usual estos últimos días iba retrasado

Al rato de haberse marchado el peliblanco, Serafall bajó al primer piso y se encontró con Ryu, quien traía un paquete en sus manos

-Serafall-sama aquí esta lo que me pidió anoche –dijo el peliazul entregándole el paquete a la morena-Pero está segura de que está bien hacer esto? Además no creo que a su hermana le haga mucha gracia su presencia… ya que si bien no la odia es bien sabido que no le gusta tenerla cerca muy seguido

-Eso no es problema… ayer hablé con mi Sona-chan y aceptó finalmente… aunque me hizo prometer algo…

-Algo?

-Que no causaría problemas… que alteraran el orden de la academia ni la molestaran a ella –terminó de decir la morena- por ahora no me interpondré en sus asuntos… ya que ahora solo estoy interesada en issei-chan

-Entiendo

* * *

><p>Más tarde ese mismo día –Mundo humano- Academia Kuoh-<p>

En el salón de clases de issei todo era como acostumbraba, la mayoría de las chicas reunidas entre sí, hablando sobre los chicos que les parecían lindos, pero la mayoría de los comentarios eran sobre el peliblanco, ya que todas opinaban que desde que se había cambiado el color de cabello y su estilo de peinado, se veía muy atractivo y sumado a que ya no hacia cosas pervertidas llevado de la mano a que hace unos días atrás habían podido ver el físico bastante desarrollado del chico en clase de educación física, provocaba que las chicas le desearan para actividades nada santas

Por otro lado Issei, como no, se encontraba durmiendo en su pose favorita, en ese momento llegaron los que ahora formaban el "Dúo Pervertido", ya que issei ya casi no se juntaba con ellos

-Oye Issei –dijo Motohama despertando al peliblanco

-Si me despertaste… más vale que sea por algo importante –dijo issei abriendo los ojos a desgana pero sin perder su pose para dormir

-Escuchamos un rumor acerca de Rias-sempai…

-Y? –dijo el peliblanco como si nada

-Queríamos saber si sabias algo… ya que el rumor dice que ella junto a Akeno-Onee-sama, han estado sumamente tristes… y también se les ha visto yendo a lugares que usualmente frecuentas tú… no les habrás hecho algo? –dijo Matsuda acusadoramente

-Lamento decirte que no… y lo que les suceda a ellas no podría interesarme menos –dijo issei volviendo a cerrar los ojos

En ese instante entró el profesor y se puso a escribir algo en el pizarrón… un nombre

-Bueno clase hoy les tengo que presentar a una nueva compañera… pero antes de eso… hyodo-kun

-Si profesor? –dijo el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados

-Haga el favor de sentarse adecuadamente por favor –dijo el profesor evidentemente molesto por la actual posición del peliblanco

Cabe decir que esa actitud de chico rebelde que tenía issei actualmente se les hacía muy atractiva a las compañeras de clases del chico

-Está bien… lo lamento profesor –dijo el peliblanco fingiendo arrepentimiento, colocándose en una pose normal para hacer clases

-Bueno… como les decía… tenemos una nueva compañera de clases –mirando hacia la puerta del salón- adelante querida preséntate –dándole permiso a la chica para que entrara al salón

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos color violeta y un cuerpo demasiado tentador para cualquier chico del salón, pero increíblemente familiar para issei

-Mi nombre es Serafall Sitri… mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una de sus clásicas poses, de pronto una mancha blanca se cruzó en su línea de visión y al ver en dirección de esa mancha, pudo ver algo que le gustó mucho- Issei-chan! –gritó la morena corriendo y arrojándose sobre el peliblanco, que al estar desprevenido debido a la sorpresa casi es tumbado de la silla por el poderoso abrazo de Serafall

(Nota: Imagínense como se vería Serafall con el uniforme de la academia)

-Al parecer ya tienes a alguien conocido en la escuela… bueno eso es aparte de tu hermana Sona –dijo el profesor, causando la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes ya que frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos, la hermana del sargento de hierro y presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri

-Así es… pero no me esperaba que estuviera en el mismo salón que mi querido Issei-chan –dijo la morena fingiendo sorpresa, ya que todo esto lo había orquestado el día anterior

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

-La noche anterior-Salón del consejo estudiantil-

-Me rehúso… de ninguna manera puedes venir a esta academia… -decía una molesta pelinegra

-Pero Sona-chan… no entenderías lo importante que es para mí venir a esta academia… hay algo que está presente en este lugar y me pertenece (Issei)… si me dejas quedarme… te prometo que no te molestaré –dijo Serafall con la mano en el pecho, a la par que utilizaba la técnica más diabólica y útil para conseguir algo, la cara de perrito triste

-ENSERIO!?... ejem… digo… que es eso tan importante que está presente en la academia Kuoh?... que yo sepa nunca te has interesado por la academia –dijo Sona curiosa

-No es "algo"… si no "alguien"… esta academia alberga a una persona que es muy mi importante (si mi Sona-chan pudiera saber… que esa persona es Issei-chan… mi futuro esposo así como mi dueño) –decía Serafall mientras pensaba para sí misma lo ultimo

-Y se puede saber quién es esa persona TAN importante para ti?

-Por ahora no… porque esa persona me pidió explícitamente que no dijera su identidad o que estamos relacionados directamente… ya que podría ser peligroso

-Está bien… te dejaré asistir a la academia… entonces dime en que clase quieres estar? (Por favor no en la mía… no en la mía….) –rogaba en su mente Sona

-En la clase de segundo año donde están las sirvientes de Rias-chan… talvez ella me ayuden a encontrar a esa persona –dijo Serafall, ya que lo único que sabía del peliblanco con respecto a la academia era que estaba en segundo año y que era compañero de dos siervas de Rias Gremory

-Estás segura?... digo… con tu cuerpo no creo que puedas pasar por una alumna de segundo año… -dijo Sona un poco sonrojada al mencionar el cuerpo de su hermana ya que quisiera admitirlo o no, estaba celosa del escultural cuerpo de su hermana mayor

-No te preocupes… con el uniforme de la academia podre pasar sin problemas y si se presentara algún problema puedo alterar mi cuerpo con magia –dijo la morena sonriente

-Entonces está bien, mañana será tu primer día de clases –terminó de decir Sona

* * *

><p>Fin del Flash Back<p>

-Ustedes se conocen?... –preguntó uno de los compañeros de issei

-Podríamos decir que si… -dijo issei ocultando su molestia ya que la presencia de Serafall aquí, era una flagrante desobediencia a la orden que le había dado a Serafall, y esa orden era que permaneciera en el inframundo

Pero cierta rubia estaba MUY CELOSA, y dicha rubia era nada más y nada menos que Asia Argento, ya que ella también quería abrazar a issei pero este desde que habían vuelto y tras todo el incidente de Kokabiel y Raiser no le había dirigido la palabra, además de que issei técnicamente la había echado de su casa a patadas

Finalmente y a causa de la "nueva" estudiante, las clases de ese día no pudieron ser realizadas normalmente y lo único "normal" fueron los recesos entre horas de clases

* * *

><p>Recostado en su árbol favorito se encontraba el peliblanco durmiendo, pero esta vez no estaba solo, sentada a su lado estaba Serafall, disfrutando del apacible rostro del chico dormido<p>

En otro lado de la academia se encontraba Rias con Akeno, bastante aburridas ya que sin la presencia de issei los días se les hacían muy aburridos y tediosos. En ese momento apareció Asia junto con Xenovia y al parecer habían estado corriendo ya que estaban bastante agitadas

-Asia… que te sucede… por qué estás tan agitada? –preguntó Rias curiosa

-Buchou-san… Serafall-Sama... está aquí en la academia –dijo la rubia recuperando el aliento

-Serafall-Sama está aquí?... estará resolviendo algún asunto con Sona… o se trata de algo concerniente a la reunión? –dijo la pelirroja pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-No es eso Buchou-san… ella está pegada a Issei-san… incluso está en nuestra misma clase y también está sentada al lado de Issei-san y no deja de mirarlo

-Pero porque Serafall-Sama está… -en ese momento la mente de la pelirroja hizo un "clic", entonces recordó aquella ocasión, donde su hermano le había mostrado las propuestas de matrimonio que eran para issei, y recordó una en específico… una propuesta de la misma Maou Serafall Leviathan…

-Rias sucede algo? –preguntó la semiangel al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada

-Es que acabo de recordar algo

-Y qué es? –pregunto akeno curiosa

-En las propuestas de matrimonio para issei que mi Onii-Sama tenía aquella vez aparecían varias propuestas de importantes casas del inframundo… pero había una que no estaba a nombre de ninguna casa

-y esa era?

-La propuesta de matrimonio de Serafall Leviathan-Sama… cuando la vi aquella vez… quedé impresionada ya que no esperaba que incluso una persona de categoría Maou estuviera interesada en ser la esposa de Issei –dijo la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza

-Eso solo nos pone las cosas más difíciles Rias… pero así es más interesante -dijo la semiangel lamiendo su dedo (modo sádico activado)- no me importa si es un Maou o alguna lagarta de clase alta… Issei-kun es MÍ kouhai y solo yo tengo el derecho a hacerlo feliz y satisfacerlo en todos sus sentidos

Ante ese comentario, la pelirroja iba a protestar inmediatamente, pero no pudo ya que un extraño suceso ocurrió

En el cielo un extraño y enorme círculo mágico apareció, y tras esto todos los estudiantes por así decirlo normales e ignorantes de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, desaparecieron en rápidos haces de luz

-Pero… que es lo que sucede aquí!? –exclamó la pelirroja ya que en un lugar donde fácilmente habían más de 30 personas, ahora solo estaban ellas 4

Y su respuesta finalmente llegó, frente a ella aparecían múltiples círculos mágicos y de ellos aparecían extrañas criaturas, desconocidas para Asia y Xenovia, que jamás las habían visto, pero eran muy familiares para Akeno y Rias… esas criaturas eran de la misma clase que aquellas que issei había eliminado en aquel bar noches atrás

A pesar de que issei las derrotó fácilmente no debían subestimarlas, ya que issei hacia parecer todas las batallas sumamente fáciles, pero si te ponías en su lugar te dabas cuenta que aquellos enemigos eran de un nivel bastante considerable, un ejemplo fue la batalla de kokabiel, hasta antes de que issei entrara en combate kokabiel los tenia contra las cuerdas, pero tras la entrada del peliblanco que a su parecer estuvo genial, la batalla se había volteado drásticamente y técnicamente el solo había vencido a un líder de los ángeles caídos sin mayor esfuerzo

Pero ahora su situación era complicada, esas criaturas eran rápidas y fuertes, y se encontraban en un gran número, alrededor de unas 80 criaturas estaban dentro de su campo visual y no era extraño suponer que abrían más rondando por la escuela, pero lo que era un completo misterio para ella era quien habría hecho esto, pero su objetivo era claro… atacar a aquellos presentes con potencial de combate ya que todos los alumnos ordinarios habían desaparecido

-Buchou-san… que son esas cosas? –preguntó Asia retrocediendo unos pasos asustada

-Son demonios pero de una clase que jamás he enfrentado… pero issei ya lo hizo y los derrotó asique nosotros también debemos hacerlo -Dijo la pelirroja dándoles ánimo, pero también recordó otra cosa… Asia no tiene potencial de combate, ella era una pieza de apoyo junto a su [Sacred Gear]

Acto seguido, Rias comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas del poder de la destrucción, esos ataques eran de una fuerza considerable, por lo que al impactar contra las criaturas crearon grandes explosiones, una vez que Rias supo que sus ataques habían dado en el blanco dejó de lanzar ráfagas pero se mantuvo en guardia ya que no estaba segura del daño que había causado su ataque

Tras disiparse el humo de las explosiones, la pelirroja pudo ver varios cuerpos de aquellas criaturas en el suelo, con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos, pero para incredulidad de todas, estas se estaban colocando de pie aunque era evidente que les costaba mucho

Xenovia por su lado no escatimó en recursos e invocó a su [Durandal] y se lanzó a eliminar a los enemigos frente a ella, pero debido a que era un atacante cuerpo a cuerpo, el número de enemigos que podía eliminar de un ataque era bastante bajo… no superaba a los tres objetivos por ataque

-Estos demonios no son demonios comunes… -dijo Rias mirando a Xenovia "limpiando" el camino

-A que te refieres Rias? –preguntó la semiangel curiosa

-Usualmente cualquier demonio que fuera alcanzado por un ataque de [Durandal] debería evaporarse al instante… pero eso no está sucediendo –dijo Rias señalando el suelo donde habían varios cuerpos cortados por la mitad en su mayoría, a su vez el suelo se estaba tiñendo de un hermosos color carmesí debido a la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos de las criaturas

A pesar de que Xenovia estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. El número de enemigos no parecían disminuir y al contrario parecían multiplicarse, como consecuencia estaban encerrando a la peliazul, que cada vez tenía menos espacio para moverse

-Akeno necesito tu ayuda… a este ritmo acabaran encerrándola –dijo Rias alzando el vuelo mientras creaba un enorme círculo mágico

-Como ordenes –afirmó la morena vistiéndose con su traje de sacerdotisa- [Ikazuchiyo] –Akeno envió uno de sus relámpagos contra el círculo mágico de Rias, provocando un efecto en cadena que hizo que dicho relámpago se dividiera en más relámpagos pero a pesar de haberse divido su fuerza no había disminuido, ese ataque tenía una fuerza destructiva aplastante y su efecto era en un radio bastante amplio

Debido a sus reflejos la peliazul había podido evadir los relámpagos que habían pasado peligrosamente cerca de ella y gracias a dichos relámpagos el número de enemigos presentes había disminuido drásticamente ya que todos aquellos que habían sido alcanzados por los relámpagos habían sido electrocutados y carbonizados, pero lo que ellas no sabían era el verdadero motivo por el cual esas criaturas no se levantaban era que el daño interno había sido demasiado, debido a la potencia de esos relámpagos, las terminales nerviosas presentes en todo el cuerpo habían sido destruidas por completo… es decir a los pocos cuyo cerebro aún seguía en funcionamiento, su cuerpo no respondía normalmente y causó un colapso total de sus sistema interno, acabando con sus vidas

Tras varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad al fin las cuatro chicas lograron acabar con los enemigos presentes en su zona, ahora debían ir en busca de Koneko y Kiba que para cuando inició el ataque no se encontraban con ellos

Aunque también la pelirroja quería avanzar para ver si existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con issei y ver si combatiendo espalda con espalda podía conseguir que los antiguos sentimientos que el peliblanco tenia por ella volvían a surgir desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su lastimado corazón… eso si es que todavía existían… pero eso ya no importaba, ya se había decidió a intentar por todos los medios volver al lado del peliblanco y pedirle perdón por todo y algún día curar su corazón

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la academia se encontraba el consejo estudiantil al combatiendo contra los enemigos, pero debido a que su poder de fuego no era tan elevado les estaba costando bastante trabajo a diferencia del equipo Gremory<p>

-Kaicho… esto no parece… tener fin… -dijo Saji jadeando pesadamente, cubriendo a Momo y a Nimura que ya estaban exhaustas, ya que habían acabado con muchos enemigos pero seguían llegando, incluso Sona estaba cansada ya que si bien tenía grandes reservas de magia, para poder derribar a los enemigos que se erguían frente a ella tenía que usar una gran cantidad de magia por ataque y la fatiga ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella… su tiempo de reacción se volvió más lento y a causa de esto recibió unos cuantos arañazos que habían rasgado en algunos puntos su uniforme y piel provocando que sangrara por las heridas que al parecer eran un poco profundas

Al igual que sus otros sirvientes ya estaban exhaustos, pero en ese momento 3 criaturas se lanzaron a por Sona… ella no pudo moverse, estaba paralizada… por lo que solo cerró sus ojos esperando a que aquellas bestias acabaran con ella… pero eso jamás sucedió

Como un rayo que salió de la nada, tomó a la pelinegra y la apartó de las criaturas

Sona estaba sorprendida ya que al sentirse abrazada por alguien abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo ver un mechón de pelo color blanco, cuando se dio cuenta que había sucedido se encontró en los brazos del peliblanco que la traía estilo princesa

-Sona-Kaicho… se encuentra bien? –dijo Issei dejando a Sona en el suelo con cuidado

-Si gracias… pero como llegaste tan rápido aquí? –dijo Sona sorprendida ya que el peliblanco estaba con su gabardina roja mostrando su pecho desnudo, pantalones café y su botas, en su espalda se podía ver que traía consigo su espada y sus pistolas… y era evidente que había estado peleando ya que habían leves manchas de sangre en su gabardina

-Bueno… ya acabamos con quienes nos atacaron… pero debo decir que tu hermana es una completa adicta a la violencia cuando decide pelear… a por cierto… cuando esto acabe… podrías arreglar el patio central de la academia –dijo Issei un poco nervioso por la posible reacción de Sona

-Que fue lo hizo!?... –dijo la morena con un aura sombría a su alrededor, preparándose para confrontar a su hermana

-Digamos que se le fue la mano… un poco… pero lo de las manchas es culpa mía… lo siento –dijo el peliblanco poniendo una cara de perrito triste

-(Se ve tan tierno… un momento… porque me siento así?) –pensó Sona sorprendida ya que al mirar al peliblanco sentía una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho… una sensación que antes no había sentido, además de que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero… -sacando a [Ivory] e [Ebony]- tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde…

Sona al ver que el peliblanco se preparaba para pelear vio hacia atrás de este, pudo ver que había un grupo de al menos 30 enemigos, pero al ver al peliblanco este no tenía miedo en su mirada… tampoco preocupación… pero sí que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Veamos… espero que estén al tanto de lo que significa haber interrumpido mi siesta al igual que haber atacado mi escuela… ahora… o se marchan por las buenas… o las consecuencias serán muy dolorosas -dijo el peliblanco apuntando a sus objetivos

Acto seguido las bestias se lanzaron contra el peliblanco quien, debido a su puntería y habilidad con sus pistolas pudo repeler a 15 objetivos a disparo limpio, pero muchas más criaturas se unían a la batalla, por lo que seguir peleando con solo [Ivory] e [Ebony] no sería muy recomendable, por lo que guardándolas decidió pelear usando a [Rebellion]

-Creo que es una buena ocasión para intentarlo –dijo issei preparándose para lanzarse contra los enemigos con la punta de [Rebellion] por delante- [Stinger]! –Tras decir esto la velocidad del peliblanco aumentó considerablemente y se podía observar como una energía color carmesí envolvía la hoja de la espada, atravesando en línea recta a todos los enemigos frente a issei siguió su recorrido unos metros hasta que decidió detenerse ya que aparentemente la hoja de [Rebellion] ya no estaba cortando nada

Decir que todo el consejo estudiantil estaba sorprendido era poco, pero también tenían un poco de nauseas ya que todas aquellas criaturas que habían sido alcanzadas por el ataque… literalmente habían sido desgarradas, cortadas y esparcidas alrededor del lugar por donde el peliblanco había pasado repartiendo su "amor" y se podía observar grandes charcos de sangre que se estaban formando

Fue entonces que Sona comprendió las palabras de Issei "pero lo de las manchas es culpa mía", esas palabras provocaron que la morena se imaginara cual era el estado del lugar donde el peliblanco había estado pelando antes de venir en su ayuda

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lado de la academia, podemos observar un escenario digno de una masacre medieval, muchas criaturas empaladas casi en una formación perfecta, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el material con el cual las habían empalado, Hielo, enormes lanzas de hielo tenían cada una, empalada a una criatura en ellas, con la sangre de las mismas corriendo en forma vertical en dirección hacia el suelo, tiñendo de un ligero color carmesí las lanzas de hielo y bajo cada criatura empalada un charco de sangre se formaba<p>

También se podía apreciar la silueta de una chica que está viendo toda aquella masacre y esta solo se limitó a decir una frase

-Eso les pasa a los que intervienen cuando estoy con Issei-chan

* * *

><p>Biblioteca en ruinas subterránea- Siberia- Mundo Humano<p>

Podemos ver a una persona, a un chico de nomas de 16 o 17 años, buscando entre los libros que se encontraban en ese lugar, pero si vemos detenidamente de que se tratan los libros que captan su interés, son libros que hablan sobre la presencia de demonios en la antigüedad, guerras de humanos contra demonios

Pero para mala suerte de la persona no encontró lo que buscaba así que decidió salir de ese lugar, al salir se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frente a él habían 3 personas

Una de ellas, era una chica morena con el pelo color negro, dos orejas de gato, un cuerpo que cualquier chica desearía, vestida con ropas gruesas para soportar el frio no al igual que sus compañeros

Uno de sus compañeros era un joven castaño, vestido con una armadura china y un bastón budista reposando en uno de sus hombros

El último era un joven rubio de gafas, vestido con ropas que hacían evidente su procedencia noble, con una espada atada a su cintura, dicha espada emanaba una poderosa aura sacra

Pero a la persona no le intimidaba dicha aura, por lo que decidió seguir su camino pero fue detenido por el rubio

-Espera… te estábamos buscando –ante este comentario la persona se detuvo frente a ellos

-Y eso sería para?...

-Hemos escuchado de ti… y tus habilidades serian de mucha utilidad para nuestro grupo… y nuestro objetivo el cual…

-Nada de eso me interesa… ahora les pido que se aparten de mi camino –dijo el chico sin interés alguno en lo que le rubio le estaba diciendo, causando molestia en los otros compañeros de este

-Realmente te crees fue fuerte Nyaaa… porque no lo demuestras? –dijo la morena poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que sus dos compañeros. El castaño se colocaba en posición de ataque junto a su bastón budista y el rubio sacaba su espada pero se mantenía en posición de defensa ya que nunca subestimaba a sus oponentes y esperaba a que estos hicieran un movimiento para ver cómo debía proceder

La persona se quitó la capucha que traía consigo, dejando ver que estaba vestido con una gabardina azul, con una chaqueta de color negro por debajo de esta, pantalones del mismo color junto a unas botas que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, en su mano izquierda traía una katana envainada, pero algunos de sus detalles eran perfectamente apreciables, su empuñadura era de color blanco, la funda era de color azul decorada con broches dorados y una cinta amarilla sujeta a la funda

El chico colocándose en posición de ataque hizo un rápido desenfunde y enfunde de su katana, dejando sorprendidos a los 3 oponentes frente a él ya que a su parecer no había hecho nada pero lo que sucedió a continuación los dejo aún más sorprendidos

El espacio a su alrededor parecía haberse distorsionado y creado un vacío, vacío del cual salieron muchas ondas de viento muy afiladas que debido a su filo parecían la hoja de una espada que los comenzaron a cortar sin piedad

La primera en caer fue la morena con sus ropas rasgadas y sangrando en gran cantidad, luego le siguió el castaño cuya armadura china así como su bastón budista quedaron casi inservibles y por último el rubio que antes de caer desmayado vio como en la hoja de su espada una gran grieta en forma diagonal aparecía seguido de un intenso dolor que fueron como cuchillos afilados enterrándose en todo su cuerpo

Tras haber realizado su ataque y ver los resultados el chico siguió su camino perdiéndose tras unos minutos en las nevadas praderas de Siberia, dejando a aquellas 3 personas inconscientes y muy malheridas pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado<p>

Voy a aclarar ciertos eventos que aparecieron en el capítulo de hoy comencemos

1- Muchos me preguntaran ¿Por qué las piezas de issei son en su totalidad piezas mutadas?... Bueno la respuesta es simple, el poder de Sparda junto al poder de Ddraig no pueden ser contenidos en piezas normales y dado que issei infundio tanto poder en aquella esfera ese fue el resultado

2- la relación con Serafall… bueno esto mucho me lo habían pedido y yo les di en el gusto :D… tal vez no les guste que haya apresurado las cosas entre ella e issei pero ese era el momento para que esta se convirtiera en su reina y además así queda definido quien será la esposa matriarca en el harem de issei, ya que a mi parecer que Rias siempre sea la líder y esas cosas ya está muy gastado y francamente puede llegar a aburrir

3- otra cosa que les puede causar duda... las piezas de Raiser no fueron asesinadas por issei, solo fueron retiradas normalmente como en todo Rating Game cuando un participante recibe un daño demasiado excesivo

para los que alguna vez me preguntaron si esto iba a ser un IsseixHarem, les debo decir que así es… ese siempre fue el plan por ese lado ya que Highschool DxD sin harem no es Highschool DxD jeje

Bueno eso es todo por ahora… se me olvidaba voy a comentarles algunas ideas a través de la página de Facebook para ver si lo que planeo hacer es de su agrado o no y como siempre digo todas las review son bien recibidas

Nos vemos


End file.
